Lorne's Sacrifice
by Alani
Summary: Lorne must sacrifice someone he loves to save the world. Part 1 of 2. Please R&R. Epilogue rewritten.
1. PROLOUGE

**SACRIFICE**

**Summary: Would you sacrifice your soul mate to save the world? Lorne-centric.**

**DISCLAIMER: All Angel characters and parts of scene content from season 5 belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy.**

**A/N: Set in season 4 to begin with then in season 5.**

**PROLOGUE  
**

Lorne zipped up his suitcase and looked around his room to see if he had forgotten anything.

The door opened and his girlfriend Abigail Williams walked in carrying some more clothes that had come from the dryer. She folded them and placed them neatly in her own suitcase. She zipped it up. " All packed?" Abigail asked him, putting on her coat, " the bus leaves soon."

" Yep. I'm going to miss Angel and the others. I can't believe we're really going." Lorne said wistfully.

" Not having second thoughts are you?"

" No. I'm finished with all this." He picked up his suitcase," Let's go before I change my mind."

" Remember, no goodbyes." Abigail said firmly. Lorne nodded and they went downstairs. Nobody was about so they left the hotel.

_There's no turning back now_. Lorne thought.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Lorne sat down on his couch still feeling winded after Lee's henchman had punched him the stomach. He was also getting a splitting headache, probably due to tiredness. His next show was in an hour. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

_Great idea Lorne…go to Las Vegas to start a new life with your girlfriend and end up being held against your will by an evil psychotic_. And to make things worse, he hadn't seen or spoken to Abigail in three months. They kept her locked up somewhere else. They haven't killed her-yet. Lorne missed her dreadfully.

He has tried several attempts to give Fred and Gunn some SOS messages every time they called him. So far they haven't worked. They were too occupied in trying to find Angel and Cordy, something has happened to them on the night he left.

Why did I leave? He asked himself, if I hadn't, then Abigail would be safe and maybe Angel and Cordy as well. He heard footsteps outside his door and he grabbed a bottle. If it was Demarco, he was ready for him.

Fred walked into the room, looking around nervously. As she walked by him, Lorne swung the bottle down but catches himself just before hitting her in the head.

" Oh, I'm sorry, peach pie. I thought you just might have been-"

" Your diddle buddy?" Fred demanded.

" My what-le what?" Lorne stared at the Lornette and he suddenly recognised her. " Oh, F-Fred? Winifred? Oh, hey, hallelujah!" he grabbed her in a hug, "Oh, sweet cheeks, you don't know the hell I've been through." He told her. He felt so relieved.

Fred looked around his luxurious suite dubiously. " Uh-huh. It looks like real torture."

" Yeah, well it took you heroes long enough to rescue me." Lorne protested and they sat on the couch.

" Frankly, Lorne, we weren't aware you needed rescuing." Fred replied.

" Weren't aware? I told you."

" When?"

" Well, every time you called me, I kept asking about Fluffy." He reminded her.

" Oh, I thought you were just using some sort of show-business catch phrase I wasn't hip enough to get. Who's Fluffy?"

" Fluffy. Fluffy the dog. The dog you don't have. The universally recognized code for "I'm being held prisoner. Send help!"

" Oh. OK. I'm hip now. Who's holding you prisoner?"

" Oh, the creep who owns this place. Lee DeMarco. Well, he used to be some second-rate lounge magician until he got his hands on something legitimately mystical. Yeah now he's a first-rate psychopath, and he's using me to destroy people's lives."

" Using you how?"

" He gets me to sing in front of an audience and afterwards I tell him who's going to be successful, powerful and rich in the future." Lorne said.

" And where's Abigail?" Fred asked.

" They keep her somewhere else. I haven't seen her in three months." Lorne sighed.

Fred stood up then, " Let's get out of here."

" What do we do?"

" Something…we need to lock up those guards outside…"

* * *

Lorne, Fred and Gunn are bought to the control room after getting caught trying to save Angel.

" Lorne! I am so relieved. I was afraid that something terrible might have happened to you. Missing your second show like that. All those poor, disappointed people. All I could do was refund their money and comp their rooms for the inconvenience. And, my, my, what an inconvenience it was for all of us."

" Yeah, yeah, OK, Lee. OK. White flag's up. You got me. Grind your organ, I'll be your monkey. But you'll get nothing from me if you hurt anyone else. I swear it." Lorne glared at him, " Where's Abigail?"

Lee gestured and Lorne turned to see a security guard bringing in Abigail. " Abigail!" Lorne exclaimed, " Are you all right? You're not hurt?"

She shook her head at him and the guard forced her over to the group.

" Lorne, sweetie. You worry too much. I promise, you will be the only one hurting. Your friends will be dead so quick they won't feel a thing." He turned to the guards, " Make sure you kill him last. I want him to watch."

Angel is brought in then and after a confrontation, he starts a fight. Meanwhile, Lorne spots the mystical ball Lee has been using and makes a beeline for it.

" Lorne, no!" Lee pleaded, " Don't-"

" Duck," Lorne said grimly and smashed the glowing ball with such force it knocked him into Fred and Gunn. Lee falls to the floor, dead.

" Everybody ok?" Angel asked his friends. " Then let's go. Now."

* * *

" I'm fine Lorne. Really." Abigail protested as they arrived home to the hotel.

" Where did they keep you?" Lorne demanded.

" In a cell. It had been hell, but its over. I just want to forget it." They had gone upstairs and were busy unpacking.

" Forget it? We were being held prisoner against our will. It's going to be hard to forget." Lorne pulled her into his arms, " It was torture, not being able to see you. I've missed you."

" I've missed you too. But I really do want to forget it all. Its over."

Lorne kissed her gently but still felt trouble. He knew their troubles were far from over.


	2. Back From Vegas

**CHAPTER ONE**

_She Sat in her windowless room, head buried in her hands. She felt unwell. She has been cooped up in this room for weeks. They didn't let her out, not even to see Lorne. The awful man, Lee DeMarco explained Lorne was busy being his number one star and didn't have time to see her. Abigail knew Lorne wouldn't just forget her. They've been together for almost two years and no one got between them. She missed him._

_She heard footsteps and the door to the room opened. She froze and looked up. It was him, DeMarco, sneering at her._

" _Please," she whispered to him, " Just do it."_

" _Do what?"_

" _Kill me."_

" _I can't kill you. You're my insurance against Lorne." He regarded her silently for a moment, " though I have no idea what you saw in him. He's a green horned demon and you're a human. Such a couple shouldn't even happen."_

" _But it has. He loves me and I love him." She said firmly._

" _Hmm. Stand up," DeMarco ordered and she did so, slowly, hoping she didn't look as scared as she felt_

_Before she could even defend herself, DeMarco punched her in the ribs, making her gasp. He then strode out of the room as if nothing had happened._

_A dull ache spread through her as she gingerly sat back down. Since he couldn't hurt Lorne, he took his frustrations out on her. _

Abigail woke with a start and looked around. She was back in bed, in the hotel room she shared with Lorne. He was still asleep beside her. She glanced at the clock, it was five in the morning. She got up quietly and went to their ensuite bathroom. She lifted her pyjama top to reveal the ugly purple/yellowish bruises on both sides of her torso. She winced and hid them from view again. She went back to the bedroom to see Lorne awake and looking around for her.

" There you are. Why are you up so early?" Lorne asked sleepily.

" I needed to go the bathroom," Abigail replied as she climbed back into bed.

" Well, since we're both up, maybe we can use the time to get reacquainted," Lorne suggested as he kissed her on the lips then her neck.

" Lorne-I'm still sleepy," she protested and yawned.

" So you don't want to get reacquainted."

" Not right now." She didn't move to kiss him. She rolled over and pretended to fall back to sleep but she could feel him watching her with hurt red eyes.

Lorne watched his girlfriend sleep. They've been back a few days and they hadn't really gotten imitate. She would make up an excuse and just go to sleep. At first he didn't want to push but now he wanted to get close her to her again. When they first met they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Just be patient. She's been through a lot. Lorne told himself. But how would he know? They hadn't talked about Vegas since they got back. She didn't talk to him. Not the way she used to. She was distancing herself from him.

Two years ago he had met Abigail through Wesley. They had been friends for a while, she owned a second hand occult and paranormal bookstore. After wards, he did a reading of her and learned her parents had been killed when she was twenty six by a demon. Abigail had figured the demon knew their parents, or least her father. Hank Williams had been a believer in the occult/paranormal and even knew a few demons in the underworld. That was what probably killed him and his wife Rachel but their murders were never officially solved.

Abigail had been on her own as she had no other family. She and Lorne met and formed a close bond that turned into love. Lorne had met his soul mate but knows things weren't going to be easy.

* * *

Abigail woke up again around 8 am. Lorne still snoring beside her so she got up, got dressed and went downstairs. Cordy was talking to Angel. She had returned after three months. She had become a "higher being" whatever that meant. And she couldn't remember who she was, or any of her friends.

" Morning Angel… Cordy," she greeted them.

" Hi," Angel answered, " Where's Lorne?"

" Still asleep," she replied, " Anyone for breakfast? I'm about to go out and get some."

" Not for me thanks." Angel said.

" Me either. I cant remember what I used to like." Cordy shrugged and Abigail left the hotel.

A few minutes later, Lorne came down the stairs. " Has anyone seen Abigail?" he asked Cordy and Angel.

" Good morning Lorne," Cordy replied raising an eyebrow.

" Oh sorry, good morning folks."

" She's gone to get some breakfast."

" She didn't even tell me. " Lorne frowned but didn't say anything more.

" Are you ok?" Angel asked him.

" I'm fine. It's Abigail I'm worried about."

" She does seem a bit stand-offish since you guys have been back." Angel remarked.

" You noticed that too?" Lorne sighed.


	3. A Memory Returns

**CHAPTER TWO**

Rebecca Taylor hummed to herself as she entered her mother's home. She had promised her a visit a few weeks ago and never got around to it. She rang the doorbell but nobody answered. She was baffled, her mother said she would be home, the Jeep was in the driveway. She tried the handle and found it unlocked. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

" Hello?" she called out, brushing her blonde ponytail over her shoulder, " Mom?" she walked down the dim hallway which lead her into the kitchen. The tea set was set out but no sign of her mother. She went into the living and froze, unable to scream or cry out. The scene that was before her was so horrifying it made her heart stop cold.

Blood splattered the walls and the carpet. She could see a figure behind the couch, she ran over and saw her mother, two arms were missing. She knelt down, transfixed by the gory scene, her voice completely gone.

* * *

Abigail came home with Starbucks coffee and muffins. Lorne pulled her aside as the group helped themselves.

" Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" he asked.

" You were sleeping. And besides, I don't have to tell you everything I do," Abigail said shortly, taking a drink of her coffee before walking up the stairs. Lorne didn't follow.

" I have a meeting with a client, see you all later" he said-rather grumpily and left the hotel.

At that moment, the phone rang and Angel went to answer it. He had a long conversation before hanging up and turning to the group, " We have an assignment…it's a pretty gory one too."

" What is it?" Fred asked, sitting down, munching on her third muffin.

" A friend of mine from the force is investigating the death of a woman in her early 40s. She was found in her house by her daughter."

" Doesn't sound too bad so far." Gunn said.

" With her limbs torn off." Angel added, " The daughter is very traumatized, hasn't spoken a word since she found her mother."

" I don't blame her. The poor girl…poor mother." Fred said sadly.

" This case sounds familiar though," Angel frowned, " But I can't quite put my finger on it."

" We should go to the scene and check it out. Is it demon-related?" Gunn asked.

" Don't know, which is why we're going."

" Should we call Cordy? Maybe she wants to help."

Angel frowned, " She's with Connor, and no. It'll be too distressing for her. Go and see if Abigail wants to come."

Fred nodded and went upstairs to find the newest team member of Angel Investigations. She found the petite woman in her bedroom, using her laptop.

" Hey Fred. What's up?" Abigail asked without even looking up, " I have so many emails to get through…"

" We're on a case, want to come?" Fred asked brightly.

" What sort of case?"

" A woman was found in her home murdered and it could be demon-related." Fred said.

" Sure, I'll come. Don't know much help I can be though."

" Your input is always welcome. Oh and Lorne's gone to a client meeting-"

" I know, he mentioned it before. Let's go."

" Grab your weapon, in case of trouble." Fred advised. Abigail grabbed her sword, a birthday present from Wesley. It had her name engraved in the tang. She wasn't an expert using a sword-even clumsy. She had meant to ask Wesley to teach her how to use it properly-but with everything that had gone down between him and the group-she had pushed the idea aside.

She went with the group in Angel's car to the crime scene. " They haven't taken the body away yet, so we could look at the scene without disturbing it." Angel said before they opened the door and walked down the hallway.

They stopped at the entrance to the living room. Fred covered her mouth with her hand, " Oh My God." She whispered.

Abigail was standing behind them and couldn't see with the three of them crowding the doorway, " Is it that bad?" she asked pushing through them and into the living room. She stopped in her tracks as the familiar scene loomed before her. She stared at the mutilated body, the splattered blood and the room spun dizzily around her.

Then everything went black.


	4. Slouching Towards Bethlehem

**CHAPTER THREE**

Abigail awoke to find herself on her bed. Her mind was foggy but slowly the scene came rushing back. Nausea welled up in her throat and she ran for the bathroom, violently throwing up. Afterwards, she cleaned the toilet and sprayed air fresher around the place.

She wobbled back into the bedroom and sat down on her bed. She noticed someone had put a glass of water and wash cloth on her bedside table.

There was a knock on her door. " Come in," she called out hoarsely. She took a sip of the water.

It was Angel, " I came to check up on you," Angel said, " How are you feeling?"

" Better…Angel, there's something I have to tell you. I don't think you know-unless Lorne has already told you."

" What is it?" Angel sat next to her on the bed.

" A few years ago I arrived home one day to find my parents dead in their living room…with their bodies mutilated and limbs gone. Exactly the way Rebecca's mother was found."

Angel stared at her, " No wonder you collapsed…the scene, it was too much."

" It just came rushing back at me," she admitted, " I never found the demon who killed them. I never knew what the demon was called. But the official police investigation states the murder is unsolved and unexplained."

Angel nodded, " We'll start researching this demon…I'll get Fred on it. Then we'll find it…and kill it."

" What if this demon works with others? What if it isn't the same one?"

" That's what we need to find out." Angel said and at that moment, the door opened and Lorne walked in, looking surprised to see Angel and Abigail together talking on his bed.

Luckily for Angel, he wasn't the over-possessive jealous boyfriend-type. But he had noticed Angel and Abigail were talking a lot more since they've all gotten back.

" What's going on?" he asked brightly.

" You're back." Angel said unnecessarily, getting up.

" Yeah…"

" Nothing's going on." Abigail added quickly. Angel looked at her and didn't say a word.

" Lorne, I need to ask if you could read Cordy," angel said, " it might help."

" Sure, if she'll let me." Lorne agreed after giving Abigail a kiss hello.

* * *

Later, Angel got Fred researching the demon. It didn't take her long to look it up.

" Got it!" she chirped, as she leaned on the counter to study the book, " It's an _putare _demon_._ Latin word meaning "limb" or " limb pruning" and this demon race is nearly extinct with the exemption of one or two still living."

" So we could be dealing with two putare demons," Angel mused.

" Why do they cut of limbs of humans?"

" For trophies I guess. It doesn't really say."

" Does it say where they live?"

" Underground."

" Tonight, we'll find their nest and kill the bastards." Gunn said.

" What are you killing?" Cordy asked warily as she walked down the stairs.

" Demons." Gunn said.

" Oh."

" Cordy, if you agree to it, why don't you let Lorne read you?" Angel suggested.

" Really? I mean…how?"

" By singing." Angel said.

" I don't know…I don't know if I'm really musical."

" Just pick a song. I'm a ballad man myself." Angel said.

Cordy thought about it for a minute. She glanced at Lorne who nodded encouragingly at her. She began to sing the lyrics to " All Creatures Great And Small" extremely off-key.

The group glanced at Lorne. Fred whispered to Gunn, " Does he look green to you? I mean, more than usual?" Lorne was cringing and he did look very green. After a minute, he leapt up.

" All right, okay!" he interrupted, " That was great. It was great. I see um…" he trailed off and practically ran from the room.

Cordy glanced at the three who were left, " Was I really that bad?" she asked.

" It wasn't you." Angel stood up to follow Lorne. " It was the song. It reminded him of uh…" he too trailed off and disappeared.

" Oh c'mon, you guys aren't even good liars. This is ridiculous." Cordy huffed.

Abigail woke up to the sound of violent retching. Someone was throwing up in her bathroom. She knocked on the door, " Lorne? You okay?"

" I'm fine." Lorne replied, " Just done a reading that didn't-" he didn't finish his sentence.

Abigail decided to leave him be. She left the room to find out what was going on with the research when she bumped into Angel.

" Where is he?"

" In our room. What happened?"

Angel didn't answer instead he strode towards Lorne's room.


	5. Lorne's Premonition

**CHAPTER FOUR**

" Lorne, talk to me. What did you see?"

" Go away."

" If it's bad, I need to know." Angel persisted.

Lorne opened the door, " It is that bad. Good night." He tried to close the door but Angel stopped him.

" I need details."

" And I got none. Just a splitting migraine, a tummy full of rattlesnakes, and a strong suspicion I'm gonna lose my lunch again if I don't start drinking myself silly. " he tried to shut the door again but Angel stuck his foot in the way.

" C'mon Lorne. You gotta give me something."

Lorne sighed. " Do the words 'slouching towards Bethlehem' ring a bell? How about despair, torment and terror? And I'm not referring to little missy's choice of song, either, although that was horrifying in its own right. What I saw was jumbled. It was pieces, flashes. It was enough to make my skin crawl away and scamper under the bed. Evil's coming, Angel, and it's planning on staying."

" You all right?" Abigail asked Lorne later that evening.

" Yes…I'll be okay." Lorne took a long sip from his drink, " I just hope I won't get any nightmares." He watched her as she got ready for bed. She still hadn't told him about earlier. She didn't see the need to.

Lorne looked pale and tired. He didn't eat any dinner and had stayed in their room for the rest of the night.

" I'm just going downstairs to get a drink." Abigail told him. She left the room and went downstairs to the lobby. Angel was the only one down there.

" How's Lorne?"

" Tired." Abigail said.

" And how are you?" Angel asked her.

" Still can't quite believe it's the same demon who killed my parents is back and still alive."

" You should tell Lorne,"

" Why? It will only make him over protective and I don't want that right now. Its bad enough he's pestering me to talk about what happened over the summer."

The phone on the counter rang and she answered it, " Angel Investigations."

" Abigail, this is Wesley."

" Hi! Long time, no hear. How are you?"

" I'm okay…is Angel there? I need to speak to him. It's a matter of some urgency."

" Oh…hang on." She passed the phone to Angel, " It's Wesley."

" What?" Angel asked Wesley. He listened for a bit, " Are you sure?" he demanded. " Ok, we'll be right there."

" What's wrong?"

" It's Wolfram and Hart. They know Cordelia's back. They are planing to extract her." Angel hurried up the stairs to get Fred and Gunn.

While the team went to save Cordy from Wolfram and Hart, Lorne and Abigail got ready for bed. Lorne was downstairs getting two glasses of water for the both of them as Abigail took off her sweater and was unbuttoning her polo t-shirt when she heard a commotion downstairs. She heard a shout and running footsteps. " Lorne?" she called, whirling around. She ran down the hall and peered over the banister. She could see dark figures running into the lobby and Lorne being surrounded by them. " What the hell?" he shouted out as he tried to fight them off. But he was out numbered. Just as she was about to go and help him, a shadow fell across her and a hand clamped roughly to her mouth, stifling a scream.


	6. Lorne Vs Wolfram & Hart

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Lorne struggled in his chair but the ropes were so tight, they were cutting off his circulation. His felt his hands go numb as black-clothed assailants surrounded him. They had a demon with them. " What do you want?" he demanded them all, " What-"

The leader was talking into his walkie-talkie and he punched Lorne in the mouth. Lorne felt blood on his lips.

" Is there anybody upstairs?" the leader asked.

The walkie crackled again, " Yes sir, we found a girl."

The leader looked at Lorne, " Who is she?" the leaded demanded Lorne.

Lorne was silent. _They got Abigail_, he thought with dread.

He was hit again and this time he literally saw stars. The lobby spun dizzily around him. _Why me?_ He moaned inwardly, _why is it always me?_

" She's no one. Leave her alone." He rasped. The leader again spoke into his radio.

" Hamish, bring her down. She's with the demon."

" Roger. Bringing her down." Lorne could hear Abigail's protests over the radio. He winced, he hoped they weren't hurting her.

" Who are you people?" Lorne shouted as they pulled a struggling Abigail into the room. Then that's when it hit him. These people were from Wolfram and Heart. They weren't going to extract Cordy…they were going to extract him because of what he knows. Well to hell with them all. He wasn't going to say anything.

The leader grabbed Abigail by the waist and pressed a nasty-looking knife against her throat, " Tell us what you know demon or we'll kill her."

The radio crackled again, " Tony, this is Lilah."

The leader called Tony sighed, " Yes Ms. Morgan?"

" The girl Abigail is not to be harmed in any way." Lilah instructed him.

" All right." Tony said and released Abigail to Hamish.

" What do you want from him?" Abigail demanded their leader,

" Please don't hurt him-"

" Shut up, this has nothing to do with you," Hamish ordered and gave a hard knock to the back of her neck. She slumped to the ground, unconscious.

" You son-of-a-" Lorne hissed, " How dare you hurt her?"

Tony leaned forward and stared at the green demon, whose red eyes stared right back at him, " Now tell us what you saw."

Lorne didn't reply.

" Release the demon." Tony ordered one of his assailants, who was holding the tiny demon. Lorne screamed in pain as the thing burrowed inside his head. Unbearable pain shot through his body as he passed out cold.

* * *

The gang went back home after a successful fight with Wolfram and Hart, but Angel was feeling down. Cordy chose to stay with Connor.

" If it makes you feel any better, I would have chosen you." Fred told Angel.

" Thanks…but it doesn't." Angel said grimly. They heard a creaking noise and went to investigate. They found Lorne tied to a chair, bleeding and bruised. Abigail was on the floor, also unconscious.

" Oh my God," Fred exclaimed and knelt down next to Abigail. She touched her gently, " Is he alive?"

" What happened? Who did this?" Angel asked as he and Gunn untied him.

Lorne opened his eyes to find his friends staring at him in concern. His whole body ached and his head…he wished somebody would behead him. That was how much it hurt.

" Wo-" he tried to say but was too weak.

" Wesley? Not again?" Gunn said.

" No. It was Wolfram and Hart." Angel sighed and stood up.

" Wolfram and Hart did this? But why? I thought they were after Cordy." Gunn said confused. Lorne shook his head.

" They must've known Lorne read her." Angel said.

" OK wait, so are you saying that the slam dance at Connor's place was a decoy?"

" And we fell for it like a bunch of rookies. They weren't after Cordy, they were after what Lorne saw when she sang." Angel wanted to kick himself.

Fred dabbed at his wound, " They sucked it out of his head?" she cried.

"Mm-hmm." Lorne mumbled. " Abby-"

" She's knocked out too." Gunn said.

" How much? What'd they get?" Angel asked Lorne.

" They had—they had a demon. I-I wouldn't talk. And the thing burrowed... inside. And took Cordy out."

" Lorne, how much did they get?"

" All of it." Lorne glanced down at Abigail who groaned and stirred.

" Abby? You okay?" Gunn asked her.

" Lorne-" she replied.

" He's here. He's alive. Can you stand?" Angel asked and he helped her to her feet. She swayed a little and almost collapsed again. Fred and Angel held her upright as Gunn helped Lorne stand on his own feet. Lorne moaned. " Let's get these two upstairs." Angel suggested.


	7. The Morning After

**CHAPTER SIX**

There was a low moaning noise next to her. Abigail woke up and gently nudged Lorne, " Lorne, wake up. You're having a dream," she urged him.

Lorne's eyes opened. At first he didn't say anything, " It was more of a nightmare than a dream." He said, " What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

" Nearly seven in the morning. I'm getting up." Abigail climbed out of bed, " I had a crappy sleep, I kept having bad dreams too. Damn Wolfram and Hart." As she stood up, the room swayed a little. Her head and neck throbbed. She glanced at Lorne, " How are you feeling?" she asked.

" Totally wonderful," Lorne said sarcastically, " How do you think I feel?"

" No need to be snappy, I was only being a concerned girlfriend." Abigail frowned at him.

" Well, that was an unnecessary question," Lorne replied, struggling to sit up. His whole body hurt and he wished he could go back to sleep, but if he did, those awful nightmares might come back. He didn't mean to snap at Abigail. They seemed to do nothing but bicker these days. They don't even stay in bed and talk in the mornings like they used to.

" Well then, excuse me for caring," Abigail snapped back and turned towards the door.

" Abikins, wait-" Lorne said but she was already gone, slamming the door loudly. The loudness of the slam jarred him to his bones and she knew it would. She was getting back at him for being a jerk.

_What's wrong with us?_ Lorne asked himself as he reached into the bedside drawer to get a package of painkillers, _we're acting like a bickering married couple. She's not helping matters by acting aloof towards me…and I'm not helping matters either by acting like a jerk. But who can blame me? I nearly got my brain sucked out of my noggin. She has to give me some slack. _

* * *

" Hey," Fred greeted Abigail in surprise, " I'm a little surprised to see you this morning."

" Why is that?" Abigail asked, pouring herself a strong cup of coffee.

" I'd thought you would be upstairs-"

" Playing nursemaid to Lorne? No thanks. You should have heard him this morning, he was being a jerk."

" He just got his brain sucked out of his head and is probably feeing sore. You should cut him a little slack," Fred chided gently.

" Since you're feeling sorry for poor old Lorne, why don't you go be his nursemaid?" Abigail snapped at her. Why was everyone getting on her back?

" I'm…I'm sorry, but I-" Fred stammered. Abigail has never been this moody before. She's been acting weird ever since she and Lorne got back from Vegas.

" Forget it." Abigail said, " I'm sorry Fred, but Lorne's getting to me and I'm taking it on you."

" I've noticed things have been…not right between you two. Lorne told me he's afraid you've been avoiding him."

" That's because I'm avoiding the talking thing. All he ever wants to do is talk about what happened in Vegas. And I'm sick of this subject, so let's change it." She gestured to the opened books on the counter, " Any more info on the demon?"

" No, we're killing it tonight. Or them." Fred paused, " I hope you're joining us. It killed your parents after all."

She nodded, " That would be closure for me. Seeing the thing get killed. My parents can finally rest in peace."

" Great."

* * *

Later that evening, towards dinnertime, Angel made some supper for Lorne and bought it on a tray to Lorne's room. Lorne had been napping when Angel came in.

" Oh, thank you Angel," Lorne said as Angel set the tray down, " Abikins not joining me?"

" She's helping Fred out with some research." Angel said, " She told me about the fight you two had this morning."

Lorne nodded. He hadn't talked to Abigail all day-or rather, she hasn't come up and seen him all day. He missed her but he was still weak to walk.

" It wasn't really a fight. It was my fault, I got snappy and she didn't like it and left."

" She's coming with us on a mission tonight. Hope that's okay." Angel told him.

" Look out for her Angelcakes. She's like me, she isn't a good fighter."

" I wouldn't say that, she's staked a few vamps. And she's getting better with that sword of hers. I've been thinking of giving her a few fencing lessons."

" That's a good idea." Lorne agreed but he felt a twinge of jealously.

" How's your head anyway?" Angel asked.

" Smashing. Listen, I know I've been a wee bit jumpy the last couple of days, but did I hear a scream?"

" Oh, it's just Fred. I think it's a Texas thing." Angel said.

" Hmm." Lorne started to eat the food on the tray and put the food tray aside) Well it's all too much sturm und drang for my appetite: Cordelia shacking up with your hell-spawn—no offense. And the hole between my horns—"

" And you're probably a little on edge because of the whole "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" thing..."

" No."

" No? That's good because uh..."

" Sorry. I jumped ahead. That "no" was the one that comes after you asking me to read Cordy again." Lorne said.

" I wasn't— gonna ask you that immediately. I was gonna build up to it subtly."

" I appreciate that, sugar pie, really. But the answer's no. I'm not a champion. I'm just a regular old karaoke-singing empath demon."

" You saw something. If we knew what it was—" Angel started.

" Then Wolfram and Hart would come after me again. And maybe they wouldn't stop with a little gray matter." Lorne said, " and I don't need any more nightmares thank you very much."

" Okay, I'll leave you to it."

" Angelcakes, if you see Abikins anywhere-"

" I'll let her know you want to see her." Angel assured him before leaving the room.


	8. Closure

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Abigail got her weapon and cleaned the blade with a cloth. She held it up to the light and it glinted. Angel was going to give her a few pointers on how to use the thing before she faced her demons-literally.

" I'll be down the in the basement." She told Lorne.

" I'll be right here." Was all Lorne could think of to say. He felt another twinge of jealousy but told himself he was being stupid. They were only fencing lessons, nothing more.

Abigail nodded and left the bedroom, forgetting to kiss him. Things between him and Abigail were slowly getting worse. They hardly even talk. _You know what you have to do, _Lorne told himself but shook his head, _She'll come around. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. _

Angel stood behind Abigail and gently showed her how to hold the sword properly. " You'll be using muscles you didn't even know you had." He told her as his grip on her arm tightened slightly. His grip on her lasted longer than it should before taking it away.

" This feels unnatural," Abigail groaned as Angel faced her with his own sword.

" Remember what I told you. Don't hold back."

" Are you sure?"

" I heal fast." Angel said then lunged at her suddenly and she immediately blocked his move, but her sword slid out her hand and onto the floor.

" I'll never be good at this." She complained picking it up.

" It's only the first lesson. It takes practise." He said and noticed her shoulders were tightening up. He went behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, " Loosen up a bit. You're very tight in the shoulders and neck."

* * *

Lorne got out of bed and managed to walk a straight line without getting wobbly. He decided to see how the fencing lessons were going and headed for the basement. Lorne watched them a bit from the stairs, Angel was standing too close to Abigail with his hands on her shoulders. Does he need to do that? Lorne thought crossly. But he decided to make a joke out of it.

" It's a good thing I know what the two of you are up to or I would have taken that completely out of context."

They looked up, " Oh hi Lorne." Angel greeted him, " How are you feeling?"

" Getting better. I can walk without falling down." Lorne said half-joking. He sat down on a step," Continue, I want to see some fancy moves." He took a sip from his drink.

" I can't even block without dropping my sword." Abigail smiled but it came out force. Did Lorne have to be here? Couldn't she do something without him around for once? He was being so overbearing lately.

" Let's try again." Angel suggested and this time she made the first move. He blocked her expertly and she blocked him more successfully this time. He got tougher and she used all her strength to try and knock him down but only managed to cut his arm, tearing his shirt.

" Oh! I'm sorry Angel," she apologised.

" Don't worry about it. The bleeding will stop in a minute." Angel assured her as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against the cut.

" He's a vampire sweetie. They heal fast." Lorne butted in. She nodded and took a sip from her bottled water.

" I think that's enough for one night. We'll try again tomorrow and I think you'll be ready."

" Are you sure?" Abigail asked anxiously.

" Ready for what?" Lorne asked.

" We're going after the demons tomorrow night."

" Oh…" Lorne glanced at Abigail who didn't offer any more details. Instead she walked past him and left the basement.

" She's stronger than she thinks." Angel told Lorne, " she needs to know her own strength."

" Yeah…" Lorne trailed off.

" You okay?" Angel could tell Lorne wasn't exactly happy.

" I'm fine. Well, I would be lying if I said I was fine. Things between me and Abikins could be better." Lorne paused, " Angelface, I think I'm loosing her."

" I thought the two of you were soul mates. That's what you said when you first met her." Angel reminded him.

" I did but I didn't say it was going to be easy." Lorne said.

* * *

The following night, the gang headed for the sewers where the putura demons were hiding. Abigail gripped her sword tightly but remembered Angel's instructions. He had given her a three hour lesson today and she got better. There was no way she could fight a demon by herself, she was there for backup really.

Angel stopped suddenly, " Their nest is this way," he whispered and lead the group around the corner. There was a grate and he kicked it in. They ducked through the hole. There was a shout of protest and two humans stood up.

" H-humans?" Abigail stuttered.

" They are demons…don't let their appearances fool you." Angel said and one attacked him. The fight was on until one of them spotted Abigail and it charges. She didn't even have time to defend herself, it tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

" Use the sword, cut his head off!" Angel shouted at her. She fumbled for her sword as the demon's eyes bore into hers.

" Your parents were tasty snack," it hissed, baring it's fangs. She felt rage boiling up inside as she kicked the thing off her. She scrambled to her feet just as it was standing up. So the thing recognised her. Before it charge, she swung the blade down, slicing through the demon's neck. It's head fell to the ground with a dull thud. She felt a surge of relief and saw Gunn kill the second demon.

" Is that the both of them?" Fred asked standing up after getting knocked down in the mud.

" I think so." Gunn looked around at the nest, " Let's go."

" Are you ok?" Angel asked Abigail who looked shaken up. She nodded, " I killed it." She said triumphantly, " My first demon. I killed the thing that killed my parents."

" I hope this will give you closure." He said and she nodded. She lead them out of the hole and they headed for home. They were nearly at the hotel's sewer entrance when they heard a growling noise and footsteps. They whirled around to see a third demon heading straight for Abigail.

" Stand fast," Angel whispered in her ear, " Gunn, let her kill this one." He told Gunn who was ready to attack.

The demon's claw swiped at her arm, making a shallow cut. She swung her sword, beheading the demon. She then sliced off it's arm, " See how you like it!" she shouted and kept stabbing at the creature furiously, " Son-of-a-bitches! I lost two people I loved! You ruined my life!"

" Abigail," Angel went to her and she let the sword fall to the ground. Sobs racked her body and she covered her face with her hands. She felt angry, relieved and sad all at once. She turned and sobbed in Angel's arms.

" It's done." He said reassuringly, " It's over ."

**A/N: Are people actually reading this? If so, drop me a review or two! You'll be thanked in my profile. **


	9. The BreakUp

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Abigail was quiet all the way home. They arrived back at the hotel, " I need to take a bath. I'm all muddy." Fred said and disappeared upstairs.

Cordy emerged from Angel's office, " Where have you guys been? I kind of need to talk to you Angel."

" We were on a mission." Angel said abruptly then turned to Abigail, " Are you okay?" he asked, gently touching her arm.

" I'll be fine. I need to go and find Lorne. I have to…talk to him." Angel nodded and to disappeared upstairs. Gunn was putting his weapons away while Cordy pulled Angel into his office.

" We need to talk."

" So, talk." Angel said crossing his arms. He was still a bit peeved that Cordy chose to stay with his son.

* * *

Lorne was reading in a recliner, dressed in his nightclothes when Abigail entered their room, looking dirty and bedraggled. She looked tired and sad. Lorne studied her as she entered the room. And she has been crying. He could feel her emotions rushing at him, she was feeling confused, sad and angry all at once.

" Something's happened." He greeted her.

" You could say that." She cleaned her weapon before putting it away. " You and I need to talk." She said, sitting on the bed.

_Here it comes. _Lorne thought, swallowing. He has been dreading this moment. He knew it was coming and he couldn't stop it. It was on the cards. It was going to be hard.

" About us I suppose." Lorne said and she nodded.

" Things haven't been right. Not since we left Vegas." Abigail started.

" That's because you never want to talk," Lorne interrupted, " we never talk the way we used to. It's like you've put up this big wall around yourself, and refuse to let anyone in. Especially me." He wanted to say something about her new friendship with Angel but decided against it.

" What about you then?" she countered after a moment's pause, " You keep nagging at me. It used to be every now and then, but now its becoming insufferable. This is why I've been avoiding you recently."

" Because you don't want to talk!" Lorne said, anger building.

" I want to deal with what happened in Vegas in my own way. And there's not much to tell anyway. He kept me locked up, just like you. Feed me bread and water until Angel rescued us." She stood up and ran her hand through her hair before sadly saying,

" You and I both know what should be done about this."

" Abikins, no-" he shook his head, " we can some more about this. Sort things out-"

" We need some space from each other," she said as if he hadn't spoken.

" For how long?" he asked, his heart plummeting.

" I don't know. I need time out."

" Abigail-" he implored, " please don't do this."

" I'll pack a bag and stay at a hotel." She said, " staying here would be asking too much." She went to their closet and found her suitcase.

" Please Abigail, reconsider. I love you, I don't want to end like this."

" We have to. You know it." She said turning to face him. There were tears in his eyes and her own expression remained blank. It was like she didn't care anymore.

" You may have given up on us," he told her, " but I won't. You're the only person I've ever loved and always will. No matter what comes my way." He then left dejectedly.

Later that evening, Abigail had left and Lorne was fixing himself another drink. He'd been drinking the hard stuff ever since their break-up. He was immune to most alcohol beverages except for scotch and brandy and other stiff drinks. He wanted to feel drunk for a change.

Angel found the green demon taking a large gulp of his scotch.

" Hey. I was wondering if you could read me tonight."

" No." Lorne said, " not tonight Angel-cakes."

" Is something wrong?"

" A whole lot of wrongs. Abigail's left me. She and I are over."

Angel stared at him in surprise and watched as the miserable demon made his way back upstairs.


	10. Signs

**CHAPTER NINE**

Fred knocked on Lorne's door. It's been two days since Abigail broke up with him and she hasn't seen him at all. She had been surprised to learn about Lorne and Abigail, she thought they were solid. Then again, she had been kind of busy with her own relationship with Gun…or lack thereof. So busy she hadn't really been noticing everyone else. She had scolded herself and decided it was time someone should pay poor Lorne a visit. According to Angel, the demon had been devastated.

The door opened and Lorne peered out, wearing his terry cloth robe. He looked exhausted, and there was the smell of whiskey on his breath.

" Hi Fred," Lorne greeted her.

" Hi…how are you?"

" Fred…if you don't mind, I'm not in the mood for any company." Lorne told her softly.

" We're worried about you, at least, I am." Fred replied.

" That's sweet pumpkin, but I just need to be by myself for awhile."

Fred nodded, " If you need anything-"

" Thanks, but I'll be okay." Lorne insisted and Fred left then. She felt sad for poor Lorne. Why did Abigail leave him? Lorne loved Abigail, didn't that matter?

After Fred had gone, Lorne sat back in his recliner and poured himself another scotch. He felt guilty for being rude to Fred and he will apologise later. He picked up some photos and found his favourite one. Abigail was all dressed up, ready to go out to dinner to celebrate their 1st anniversary. She wore a little black dress and it wasn't often she wore dresses. He admired her slim legs for a moment. It had been a good night. They went to a buffet, drank a lot and made love most of that night. They did it all again on their 2nd anniversary. Their 3rd would be coming up soon-in two months.

On the fourth day since Lorne's break up, the gang had been battling a demon they've dubbed " The Beast". It had a link to Connor, whenever Connor was around, the Beast was sure to be nearby. It even showed up in the alleyway Connor was born. Angel and team sat around some papers Angel had gotten from Lilah Morgan, it all the information Wolfram and Hart had sucked out of Lorne's head. They've been studying it all day but couldn't make any sense out of it.

Fred had gone after a heated argument with Gunn. Wesley and Angel were discussing their next move when Lorne walked down the stairs.

" Lorne," Angel looked up at the demon, " You ok?"

" Been better. I thought I'd better come down and see what's going on," Lorne nodded at Wesley. " What's all this?"

" This is the stuff Lilah sucked out of your head." Angel replied, " we think this, Connor and the Beast are connected and we don't know why."

" And the phone's been ringing off the hook. Paranormal activity has increased the past two days."

" Is this what you saw when you read Cordy?" Angel asked.

" I'm afraid so cupcake." Lorne said grimly.

" Lorne, can you man the phones while we study these charts?" Angel said. Lorne nodded and went behind the desk.

" Where's Abigail? The more help we can get, the better." Wesley asked Lorne.

" Didn't Angel tell you?" Lorne answered.

" Tell me what?"

" Abigail left me. Four days ago."

" Oh," Wesley glanced at Angel who nodded. " I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

" That's all right. You didn't know. And now you do." Lorne answered the phone to avoid further questions. Wesley shook his head. No wonder Lorne looked down in the dumps. He was curious as to why Abigail left him. They've been a couple for nearly three years and had loved each other. Or so he had thought. He made a mental note to ask Angel if he knew where Abigail was staying so he could make a visit. He and Abigail have been friends awhile and knew she could do with a friend to talk to.

* * *

Later that afternoon Gunn is answering the phones at the front desk. Lorne is also on the phone at the front desk on another line.

" I'm sorry. I know, but we're pretty swamped right now. Well, if Snowball hasn't tried to eat your spine yet, hit her with the catnip until we get there." He hung up the phone.

" No, I-I don't think that much mucus is ever a good sign. Uh-huh. Oh, please, please, again, describe it in detail." He held the phone to his chest and asked, " Hey, uh, this isn't letting up. How 'bout, uh, rustling up some adorable reinforcements?"

" I don't know where she is." Gunn said shortly.

" Well, uh, that's where the rustling comes in."

" Uh, yeah, that sounds horrible. Hold please." He hung up and turned to him, " You two OK?"

" Ask her that. Maybe she'll talk to you."

The phone rang again. " Angel Investigations. Hold please. "Hey, I don't know what's going on between cupcake and her icing. I've been out of the loop the last few days, but you know how she feels about you. It doesn't take horns and a beautiful singing voice to be able to read that."

" It's just—it's been hard since that thing with her Professor."

" Well, being stuck in Pylea is pretty crappy, but being sent there on purpose by someone you trust— Hey, at least Dr. Ego got a taste of his own portal."

" Yeah. He got what he deserved, didn't he?" Gunn nodded.

" Well, looks like you and me both have relationship problems."

" Abigail will come back. She loves you." It was Gunn's turn to cheer up Lorne.

" Does she? You know how she's been acting lately. Stand-offish, avoidy. Maybe having some space from each other is a good thing but she picked a hell a time."

Something thudded against the windowpane in the front doors. Gunn went to investigate; he opened the door open to see what it was.

" It's a sparrow. Slammed right into the glass."

" Close the door," Lorne said, as alarm bells went off in his mind.

" It might not be dead,"

" Close it!" Lorne shouted and Gunn did so.

Hundreds more sparrows slammed into the glass so hard that they explode, leaving blood splattered all over the doors and windows. Finally it stopped.

" I'm guessing this isn't a good sign."

" Yeah, as harbingers go—not so much." Lorne agreed sombrely. He hoped Abigail was ok and was safe.


	11. Rain Of Fire

**CHAPTER TEN**

She sat on the chair with her laptop balanced on her lap. She was checking her emails and saw she got one from Fred. She opened it up.

_Abigail, are you ok? We haven't heard a thing from you since you left. _

_Fred_

_Ps: And in case you were wondering, Lorne's heartbroken. How could you leave him?_

Abigail didn't reply, instead she shut the lid and put it on her bed. She stood up and went to the bar and poured herself a drink. She was about to take a long swallow when the earth under her feet started to shake, making her drop the glass. The shaking increased and there was a loud rumbling.

Earthquake! She realised and rushed to the doorway. It lasted a few minutes until everything was quiet again. Then something thudded on her window. She opened the curtains and peered out. A sparrow had flown right into the glass and was now dead on the balcony. She turned around when she heard even more thuds. She watched as hundred more sparrows flew into the glass until it stopped. She stared at the blood-streaked window and closed the curtains. Something was happening, these were signs that something was coming.

There was a knock on her door. It was probably Angel. He was the only one to know her whereabouts in case of an emergency. She opened the door and was surprised to see it was Wesley.

" Hi…um. How did you know where I was staying?" she greeted him.

" Angel gave me your address. I was worried."

" I told him not to give anyone my address," she said letting him in, " Only if its an emergency."

Wesley went over to the window and yanked the curtains back. Sure enough, there was blood on her window, left over from the sparrows.

" I think this counts as an emergency don't you?" he asked her.

" It's a harbinger isn't it?"

He nodded.

" Thought so." She sat on the bed, " is everyone all right?" she asked.

" Yes, no one is hurt. We're going to find the Beast and destroy him. Before he destroys the world." Wesley paused, " You should stay here though. It's safer."

" But…I want to help."

" No. I don't think it's a good idea. Stay here until its over." Wesley headed for the door, " Lorne would want you to." He added.

She frowned at him, " In case you didn't know, Lorne and I are no longer together. And I don't need protection Wes. I can help."

" There's nothing for you do. Just stay here. Please." Wesley urged. He knew how stubborn Abigail can get. He's known her for a few years.

" Fine. I'll stay." Abigail said. He was wary of her sudden change of heart.

" All right. You know where to reach us in case anything should happen. Lock the door after me."

" Wes?" she stood up and he turned.

" Keep Lorne safe." She pleaded and he nodded.

* * *

Fred looked around at the hotel, finding it empty. She had gotten worried since the earthquake and other terrible things that have been happened. It was after midnight and the gang weren't here.

She listened the news on the radio as the door opened. She looked up hopefully but it was Abigail.

" Fred…hi."

" What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

" I…um. I got worried. There was an earthquake and birds…I want to help."

" Well, I don't know where the others are."

" Wes says they're going to fight the Beast." Abigail told her, " so I

guessing that's where they are." She looked towards the stairs,

" Even Lorne too?"

The two girls sat and listened to the radio for awhile when the earth gave an almighty shudder, sending Abigail flying off her stool. She landed on the floor but wasn't hurt. Fred was holding onto the counter, " What's happening?" Abigail shouted above the noise.

" The end of the world," Fred replied as panic set in. Abigail had run for the window and peered out.

" Oh hell," she said and Fred joined her.

It was raining fire.

* * *

The doors to the hotel opened and the gang returned, looking bruised and bloodied. " Oh My God," Fred stared at Wesley, Gunn and Lorne, " Are you okay?"

" We're fine." Wesley replied.

" Where's Angel?" Fred asked.

" We got separated." Gunn groaned and was lead to the poufer.

" Abigail?" Wesley noticed Abigail staring out of the window, mesmerised by the rain of fire. " I thought I told you so stay put."

" I know you did." Abigail said, " but I wanted to help."

" Wes, you know how stubborn she gets," a bleeding Lorne limped towards her, " once an idea gets in her head-"

" I should have know you wouldn't stay put," Wesley rubbed his aching shoulder then went to help Gunn.

" You're bleeding," Abigail reached up to Lorne's forehead.

" I'm fine. I'm just glad you're safe." Lorne told her. Abigail didn't hesitate, she threw her arms around him, " I got scared." She admitted into his shoulder.

" It's going to be okay," he assured her tightening his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

" Are you back?" he asked her, "cause I've missed you."

Abigail wanted to come back. She did, very much so. But wasn't the time. " I'm just back to help. That's all." She told him.

" Oh." Was all he could say and released her before he did something stupid like kiss her.


	12. Return of Angelus

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Angel and the gang rested for three days before deciding what to do next. Cordy came to visit and revealed something surprising to Angel. She had a vision, a vision of him as Angelus together with the Beast. The Beast had known Angelus.

On the fourth day, something even worse happened. The Beast performed a spell, turning day into night. Turning LA into a demon's playground. Angel and Co stayed indoors to strategize their next move.

Lorne was sitting at the counter, worrying about Abigail. She was back at her hotel room and hadn't visited since the fight with the Beast, letting him and the others recover.

" So…the Beast blotted out the sun and now the vampires can come out during the day?" Abigail said on the phone, " Wonderful. What else can go wrong?"

" Just stay put and you should be fine." Wesley said, sounding more than preoccupied.

" I think that's a good idea. Just tell me what you guys are planning to do next."

" I have an idea I'd like to run by you, before I mention it to the others."

" Go on,"

" The Beast knew Angelus, years ago. I'm thinking that it could be possible to bring back Angelus so that he can tell us what he knows of the Beast. He can give us an idea on how to destroy him, who he's working with-or for."

There was a long silence.

" Abigail?" Wesley prompted.

" Are you mad?" Abigail exclaimed, " I've read everything Angelus has ever done and it's given me a few nightmares. He's a vicious creature." she hesitated, " but it's a plan Wesley and right now, the only one we got. I'll be there soon." And they hung up.

* * *

Two nights later, the gang had constructed a cage down in the basement. " So this will hold?" Abigail asked uncertainly.

" It will hold. It has to." Gunn replied.

" Believe me, he's not getting out." Wesley assured him, checking on the tranquilliser guns.

" Hey, uh, listen, Angel cakes. If it's all the same with you, I think I might sit this one out upstairs, hm? You know how dark magic unleashing this unspeakable evil gives me the heebies." Lorne said to Angel.

" It's OK. Tell Cordy, Fred and Abigail they don't need to be down here either." Angel told him. The demon nodded and headed upstairs, feeling dread. This plan of Wesley's was dangerous but necessary.

Connor started to walk up the stairs too but his father called after him.

" What"

" Look, I know you like to think that I'm the enemy, but if this works, I will be. I'm gonna become the one thing you were raised to believe I was. The thing I never—never wanted you to see."

" Yeah. I think I can handle it."

" Uh-huh. Well, just keep in mind that whatever Angelus says, whatever he does—remember, he's not your father. I am. No matter what happens—or, happened—I—I love you. Since I'm gonna be out of commission for a while, I want you to, you know, take care of everybody. Keep 'em safe. That means, if anything should go wrong with Angelus, you're gonna have to kill me."

" OK" Connor agreed quickly.

" If... anything goes wrong." Angel added sharply.

" Right. I got it"

" Everything ready down there?" Fred asked Lorne.

" Yep. Show's almost on," Lorne replied, " Angel says we can all stay up here."

" Good, I was hoping he'd say that." Abigail said, " Coffee anyone? Tea? A good stiff drink?"

" The last one," Lorne said and she went behind the counter. Connor was walking through the lobby and he spotted Abigail.

" What is she doing here?" he demanded Lorne.

" She's here to help" Lorne replied.

" And _she_ has a name," Abigail countered frowning at Connor. There was no love lost between them. She had looked after Connor when he was a baby and he was never grateful for it. Most of the time he acted like a spoiled brat.

" Well, she ran off when the going got tough," Connor reminded them all.

" No she didn't. It was a personal thing." Fred jumped to Abigail's defence.

" So, you're planning on staying or running away again?" Connor asked Abigail.

" Staying." She glared at him.

" Good." Connor headed upstairs.

" Brat." She muttered under her breath.

" Heard that," she heard him call.

Angel is lying on the table in the cage.

" The vision becomes reality. It is done." The shaman said after two hours of chanting.

Angelus turned his head to look at Angel's gang as they watched him.

" Angelus," Cordy said.

Angelus started to laugh maniacally. His soul was now contained in a jar represented by white smoke.


	13. A Conversation with Angelus

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

" Seeing Angel's soul all floaty like that kinda makes me crazy," Fred said.

" Yeah, it's not forever, sugar plum. We're just borrowing it." Lorne reminded her.

Wesley opens the safe door, and holds his hands out to Cordy. She handed him the receptacle.

" Don't drop it," Fred said anxiously.

Wesley put the receptacle in the safe, closed the safe door, then closed the picture over it, concealing the safe.

" Angel is gone," Wesley said to everyone.

" I can't believe...it's done," Cordy replied.

" Taking out Angel's soul. Putting it in a jar. I hope we know what we're doing." Gunn said.

" If Angelus knows how to destroy the Beast, it's all we've got," Wesley pointed out.

" Yeah, otherwise, permanent midnight." Lorne agreed.

" He's dangerous. I know. I've seen it. But we're doing the right thing." Cordy said.

" I really hope so." Abigail said, who had been quiet throughout.

They watched the whole exchange between Wesley and Angelus and Abigail cringed most of the way through it. Angelus had been vicious towards him but he never wavered. She really admired for Wesley for that.

" The creep," Fred seethed and Lorne patted her on the shoulder.

" Sticks and stones," he said.

* * *

All of them were on watch throughout the night should anything went wrong. Even Abigail and Lorne took shifts.

Lorne's turn to watch Angelus, although he's not happy about it.

" That Abigail sure is cute," Angelus said watching as the tall, green demon walked towards him. Angelus could see the scar on his forehead from when Lilah nearly sucked his brain out.

" I can see why you dig her," Angelus gripped the bars of his cage,

" there's a few things I'd like to do to that body." He leered.

Lorne didn't flinch, " You aren't going to be getting your hands on her." He said calmly.

" And you aren't either, am I right Lorne?" he asked conversationally, " You haven't had her in quite a while. Not since…well in months actually."

Lorne stiffened at that, " It's none of your business," he told him sharply.

_I'm getting to him_, Angelus thought wickedly, " Abigail hasn't touched you…she doesn't talk to you the way she used to." He paused, " She and Angel have been getting closer these days. She's been talking to him a lot more. He's even spending quality time with her."

" They're just friends. He's been giving her a few lessons on how to defend herself." Lorne muttered. _It's all lies…don't let him rile you_.

" You should get used it Lorney," Angelus went for the jugular, " It appears she doesn't need you anymore. Not as much as she used to."

Lorne snapped at that, " Shut up." He warned Angelus. " Just shut the hell up." _This is what he wanted_. Lorne thought in despair, _to get you all worked up by playing on your emotions. And the sad part is…it's true. She doesn't need you anymore. _

He walked closer to the cage and Angelus chose that moment to grab him around the neck, making him drop his tranq gun. Angelus kicked it out his reach and squeezed.

" As soon as I get out of here, I'll give Abigail what she really needs…and make you watch." Lorne's eyes rolled and his world was growing dimmer.

He heard a whizzing noise and a tranq dart just missed him. Angeles's hand dropped away and Lorne collapsed, wheezing.

Abigail ran down the stairs, " Lorne, you all right?" she helped Lorne up but he shrugged her off.

" I'm fine." He scowled. Angelus chuckled as Lorne rejected her,

" Lorne always end up being saved. It's getting to be quite a nuisance."

" Shut up," Abigail hissed to Angelus.

" He's the weak link. Doesn't like to fight the good fight, always volunteering to stay at home. What use is there for you Lorne?"

" Don't listen to him Lorne," Abigail glared at Angelus. Given the chance, she'd kill this creep. But they needed him. " Tell us about the Beast."

Angelus laughed, " And what makes you so sure I'd tell you," he sneered, " unless you're willing to give me a little something in return," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

" You're a pig," Abigail said and shot him in the chest with another tran dart. This time the vampire without a soul, collapsed to the floor.

" You should have just ignored him Lorne."

" It's kind of hard to ignore him," Lorne pointed out, still reeling over his conversation with Angelus.

" We need to talk," Abigail said after a moment of silence.

" What's the point? We've said all we needed to say."

" No, we haven't. Or at least, I haven't. You need to know what went on at Vegas."

Lorne looked up then, surprised, " You really want to talk about that?"

She nodded, " and I've been thinking about us the past few days and realised something."

" What?" he asked softly.

" I've missed you," she said and then did something that surprised them both. She put his arms around his waist and pressed her mouth against his for a long, lingering kiss.

" Abikins-I've missed you to. I hated being apart from you. Not knowing where you were or if you were ok. Especially with what has being going on."

" I'll move back home. Tonight. After I've told you everything." She paused, " but you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

" I'm all ears sugar pie," he said as they sat down on the bed.


	14. Blissful Reunion

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Lorne was silent for a long time.

" Say something," Abigail pleaded.

" That bastard. If he wasn't dead already…" Lorne said then swore in Pylean which wasn't something he did every day.

" I'm over it. The nightmares have stopped…about him anyway. I'm getting all new ones due to this end of the world stuff. Look, the bruises are gone," she lifted up her shirt and he inspected her body. He could just see the outline of a bruise but they were indeed gone.

" It's all my fault," Lorne said burying his head in his hands, " If we hadn't gone to Vegas you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

" You weren't to know this was going to happen."

" Yeah but he couldn't touch me so he took out his frustrations on you."

" Let's not dwell on it. We've talked about it and should move on. It's in the past now. We should concentrate on us." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

" I'll never leave your side again," Lorne vowed, " And we won't be baby-sitting Angelus either. He is not for the faint-hearted."

" I can handle Angelus," Abigail assured him. " You just have to remember he gets off playing on people's emotions."

" Can't wait til we get Angel back." Lorne said anxiously. To help get his mind of Angelus, Abigail put her arms around him and kissed him. The kiss grew passionate and she started to take off his jacket.

" Are you sure?" Lorne asked gently and she nodded. They continued kissing and caressing and for awhile, their surroundings disappeared and it was just him and her.

Wish this could last, Lorne thought as he kissed her neck and his mouth went lower. They were completely naked now and his passion for her grew. " Now Lorne," she said arching her back slightly. He entered her, " Sing for me," he whispered after the first thrust.

" What?" she moaned as she stroked his back, digging her fingernails in a little bit as the thrusts got faster and harder.

" Sing. I want to feel what you're feeling." He breathed.

She sang softly, just a few words and her emotions rushed at him like a tidal wave-a mix of bliss, pleasure and lusty excitement. It was even kind of erotic.

I never want this to end. Lorne thought but eventually it did, their bodies entwined and cries of pleasure mingling.

They lay together afterwards and for the first time in awhile, Lorne slept peacefully.


	15. A Surprising Relevation

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Lorne woke the next morning and rolled over. He looked at Abigail who was still sleeping. A lock of brown hair had fallen onto her face and he gently brushed it away. He watched her sleep for awhile and didn't have the heart to wake her while she was looking so peaceful (and beautiful). He got his clothes and headed for the shower.

Ten minutes later, the shower door opened and Abigail stepped inside, " Morning." She said, looking a little sleepy but happy. She put her arms around his waist and leaned into him before his mouth came down onto hers. " Morning" he replied after the kiss ended. She grabbed the shower sponge, " Would you scrub my back for me?" she asked.

He took it from her but set it aside. He put his hands on her hips and drew her to him before settling his mouth on hers for a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

" I think we better go downstairs and put in an appearance." Lorne said after checking the clock.

" Why? I really don't feel like dealing with Angelus." Abigail said resting her head against Lorne, " I like it better here. Besides, we haven't been together like this for ages. I think we deserve time together-alone."

" Sing for me," Lorne suggested, sitting up.

" What?" Abigail brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

" Sing, so I can read you. "

" You've already read me once,"

" Yes, but it was never successful. Try again so I could get a clearer reading."

" But you've told me plenty of times that you can read me just by _looking_ at me sometimes. Why do I need to sing?"

" Because when you sing, you are baring your innermost soul. So, go ahead."

Abigail groaned but reluctantly started signing-a Sarah McLachlan song, _Ange_l. She didn't have a bad voice, just a little off-key.

Lorne concentrated but nothing was coming at him. No aura, nothing.

" You're still blocking me," Lorne said.

" I'm not," Abigail protested.

" Clear your mind of thoughts and breathe in and out slowly, then sing." He instructed. They tried all the meditative practises he can think of but nothing worked.

" What does it mean?" Abigail asked worriedly. " Does it mean I have no future?"

" Not at all. Sometimes people just don't want to be read, that they are afraid of what the future holds for them. But this isn't the case, Abikins. It's something else." He frowned, " Something mystical."

" What can we do?"

" I have a physic friend who can help. She does aura readings, palm readings, everything. We can make an appointment to see her today. Hopefully." He paused, " if she hasn't left town in account everything that's happening."

" Shouldn't we worry more about that and Angelus instead of my aura?"

" Anything to get our minds of the impending doom," Lorne told her, " Get dressed and I'll go make a couple of calls."

She nodded and kissed him before grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom.

Lorne and Abigail went downstairs together, holding hands. Fred noticed this and smiled at them, " You guys are back together?" she asked them.

" Yeah. We've worked some things out and had some…alone time." Abigail replied. " How's things with Angelus?"

Fred glanced at the monitor, where Gunn was keeping watch, " Awful. He's not being particularly helpful. He's enjoying maiming and teasing us."

" We're going out for a bit but we'll be back for our shift." Lorne said and held up his phone, " Call me if something happens."

Fred nodded, " It's really nice the two of you are together again. At least something is going right around here. "

Lorne smiled at her and the couple left the hotel.

* * *

Abigail was surprised when she and Lorne walked into the magic shop downtown LA. The women who had greeted them was human. She had expected to meet a physic demon, like Lorne.

The woman was tall, blonde with blue eyes. She wore a long skirt and a ruffled teal blouse. She was beautiful.

" Samantha," Lorne greeted the blonde woman and the two of them hugged. Abigail felt a twinge of jealously and told herself she was being stupid. They were friends, that's all.

" And who's this?"

" Abigail, my girlfriend." Lorne said and the two women shook hands.

" You're having trouble reading her?" Samantha asked him, studying the petite woman in front of her. She was pretty, brown-haired and nice skin. She wore jeans and a sleeveless purple blouse.

" There's a blockage. I can't get anything. I figured maybe trying a human physic might help."

" Come right this way, and we'll see what we can do." Sam smiled at Lorne, " I'll bring her right back to you."

Lorne nodded and sat down on a nearby red couch.

" You don't need to worry you know," Sam told Abigail a few minutes later. Abigail's emotions were coming through one of them being jealously.

" Worry about what?" Abigail asked warily.

" Me and Lorne. We go back a long way, but we're just friends."

" Oh. Well, that's good." Abigail said hedging.

" Let's get started then."

" There's a blockage," Sam told Lorne an hour later, " Someone is blocking you reading her."

" Who?" Lorne demanded.

" Wolfram and Hart. That evil law firm."

" You know of them?"

" I'm one of their clients. They've put a block on Abigail to stop you from reading her."

" But why would they do such a thing?" Abigail demanded Sam,

" and why me? Is it something to do with our relationship?"

"Your relationship with Lorne was pre-destined by the Powers That Be. The reason why you are blocked is because you are important to the world somehow. If Lorne was to read your future, then there's a chance it could be changed. Wolfram and Hart don't want to risk it."

" I'm…important to the world?"

" Darling, we were all put on this earth for a reason. And you have a very big one."


	16. Angelus VS Abigail

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Author's Note: Now I know people are reading this. However I encourage you to review or just by Pming me. Then I'd know if I was doing in this just for me?**

" Which is what?" the information was making her dizzy.

" Sorry, can't tell you that. At least you know what is causing the blockage."

Abigail turned to Lorne, " You and me-predestined?" she demanded, " We didn't fall in love on our own?"

" Of course we did. We just had a little help that's all." Lorne was also stunned by this news. His Abigail was important. In a big way.

" No wonder Wolfram and Hart didn't kill me that day." Abigail mused.

" Thanks Sam. You've been great." Lorne hugged the other woman warmly.

The two went outside and hurried back to the hotel, in fear of running into vampires. But along the way, Lorne got a phone call.

" All right, I'm out but I'll be there soon." He hung up and turned to Abigail, " I have to go see my client, so I'll meet you back at the hotel?"

Abigail nodded. She has been awfully quiet since they left Sam and the magic shop.

" Good. I won't be long." He kissed her goodbye and they went their separate ways.

* * *

A few days later, the gang finally learned that the Beast had a boss. A boss that was in charge of what was happening. Then it was Cordy who had an idea on how to bring back Angel. His soul had been stolen and the only way to bring it back was a spell.

Angelus wasn't happy about the idea but the gang ignored him as they prepared the spell and performed it.

Smoke surrounded Angleus's body, lifting him off the ground. He winced and screamed in pain. The skull in the magical circle exploded. The smoke disappeared and Angel fell to the ground.

Angel looked at his friends, " I'm so sorry," he told them.

"It worked." Lorne grinned, feeling so relieved.

" Did it?" Connor replied.

" The spell worked. I'm sure of it." Cordy said, " I can feel."

" Get Lorne to read him." Gunn said, " Then we'll know."

Angel glanced at Lorne who nodded. He started to sing and Lorne broke out into a smile,

"Oh yes. Yes! Sweet fancy B.J. Thomas, it's him. It's Angel."

" Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Yes, yes! The aura has totally changed, and the vibe screams soul! Ha ha! Oh, bless you and your beautiful land line to the PTB, honey!" he hugged Cordy.

Angel refused to come out of the cage and gave the group some instructions.

" Since when does your vision come with a guarantee? For all we know, this spell is only temporary, and God forbid... (shakes head) I can give orders from down in here. And the new ones are: no more back-biting, fist-fighting, fraternizing, or vengeance. From now on, you focus on one thing: making it out alive. 'Cause I'm only going to say this once: what Angelus told you was a lie. I haven't and will never give up on you. We'll get through this thing. Together."

" I can't believe we didn't crush you people years ago," Lilah said, amused.

" Shut up," Lorne warned her. " Nobody asked you."

" Wes, you and Fred get back to Lilah's books. We need any new information we can on this new player. Lilah, make some coffee. Earn your keep around here. (Wes, Fred, and Lilah go upstairs) Lorne, I want you out working low-pro real estate. If this thing is bigger than the Beast, it's gonna be laying down roots. And it'll need square footage."

" Good to have you back, boss. " Lorne said and walked upstairs to his room where Abigail had been sleeping.

" Did it work?" Abigail asked hopefully as she watched Lorne change.

" Yeah, Angel's back. He wants me to scout around town." Lorne paused, " Did you want to come?"

" No, I have a splitting headache. Think I'll stay put and maybe read. Now that Angel's back, I can relax-a bit."

Lorne smiled and kissed her forehead, " Be back soon." He promised her and left.

The gang's worst fear was confirmed. Angel wasn't back, Angelus had tricked them. He was now out and they were searching for him with no luck.

" I don't understand. He'd want to feed." Connor said frustrated.

" Then he must have-"

" Doubled back." Fred said " Oh my God, Abigail."

The gang raced back to the hotel.

Abigail had woken after a few hours of sleep and her head was clearer. She pulled on her dressing gown and grabbed her book to read when the door to her room flew open. She jumped, startled.

" What the-" she began when she saw it was only Angel.

" Angel, you scared me," she accused but as he walked closer, she saw he was vamped.

Shivers went through her. This wasn't Angel.

" I've been waiting for this," he told her.


	17. Sacrifice?

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

" Angelus," Abigail said, as her heart leapt to her throat. " You tricked us."

" I guess I did," Angelus stepped into the room and she stepped backwards. " They are the not the brightest bunch of people mind you. Except for maybe Fred. I'll get to her later," he leered at her," But first-"

In a wink of an eye he was standing behind her. His hand grabbed her neck and squeezed, " I'll have myself an entrée."

" No, please-" she managed to rasp out.

" I've wanted to have you first, but I don't have time for that. I'll just kill you instead. No fuss, no muss." His then sunk his fangs into her neck and she felt a searing pain before she blacked out.

The blood! It's been so long since he tasted human blood. It pumped through his body and he felt revitalised. He heard several running footsteps as the door was kicked open again.

" Drop her," Gunn ordered the vampire.

Angelus let Abigail drop limply to the floor. " It's been fun…see you around," he said before running out of the room. Several darts were fired at him but he dodged them easily and made his escape outside a window.

" Oh God, Abigail," Fred knelt down next to the unconscious girl.

" Lorne's gonna freak." She said.

" Get her on the bed," Wesley said, " I'll go and get the first aid kit,"

Gunn and Fred moved her onto the bed. " What are you all doing in here?" a voice behind them asked. They turned, " Lorne…it's Abigail." Fred began. Lorne saw the still figure of his girlfriend and he rushed towards the bed. He paled when he saw the open wound on her neck, " What the hell happened?" he demanded them.

" Angelus, he attacked her."

" Angelus? But he's gone-"

" He tricked us. He got out and now he's free." Fred explained as Lorne brushed a strand of hair from Abigail's face. He felt for a pulse. She was still alive.

" He's gone," Connor announced returning to the room, " I did a sweep but there's no sign."

" he'll be back." Gunn said as he paced the room, " No doubting that."

" We need to do something about her." Connor said nodding towards Abigail.

Lorne didn't like the sound of this. " What do you mean?" he asked, standing up slowly.

" He fed off her. She could have been turned."

Wesley came back with the medical supplies and started dressing her room, " I don't think there wasn't enough time Connor." He told the boy.

" There's no way I'm killing my own girlfriend. I can't believe you even asking me to." Lorne said to Connor.

" We have to be sure," Connor said as he walked towards the bed but Lorne blocked his way.

" Now just back off," Lorne warned, " Nobody killing's anybody. She hasn't been turned and even if she was…I would know. So leave her alone." He took the bandages from Wesley, " I got it."

" Lorne-" Fred started but he shook his head.

" We're fine. Just-leave us alone." He said and turned his back on them.

They did and Connor wasn't happy, " It's not right. We should kill her before she wakes up and attacks somebody. It will be most likely him."

" You heard Lorne. Nobody goes near Abigail. He can be very protective when it comes to her." Wes pointed out.

" But Connor is right though, we can't be too sure that she's been turned." Gunn argued.

" I can't believe you actually agree with him! Killing one of our friends? It's…not right." Fred protested.

" If she does wake up as a vampire, then we'll take the necessary precautions to make sure she doesn't attack anyone. If Lorne won't kill her-"

" Then you'll have no problems doing it. I don't believe this Wes. She's one of your oldest friends. You've known her longer than any of us have." Fred said shaking her head.

" Remember Fred, the vampire may walk, talk and have her memories but it won't be Abigail. It's the thing that killed her."

Fred stayed silent. She knew deep down they would have to sacrifice Abigail for the safety of the group. And Lorne would end up hating them all.


	18. Enter Faith

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_She stood on the edge of the cliff and stared down._

" _Abigail," a voice said behind her and she turned._

" _I know," her shoulders sagged and she faced the portal again. It had gotten bigger and the demons watched from the end of the cliff. _

" _Abikins, you were born on this earth for a reason…to save it." He put his arms around her and drew her to him, " I'll always love you, no matter what."_

_Something passed through her then, realization. If she jumped into the portal, she wasn't coming back. Ever._

" _It's time for me to go," she said with hesitation. She was scared, she didn't want to die but what choice did she have? " Lorne, you have to promise me something."_

_His red eyes saddened, " What?" he asked softly._

" _That you won't wait me for me because we both know I won't be coming back. If you find someone else, love her like you loved me."_

" _That won't be possible. There won't be anyone else."_

" _I love you," she said before kissing him. The world disappeared for a moment as the kiss turned passionate. She ended the kiss and smiled up at him._

" _I'm sorry," Lorne said his voice breaking._

" _For what?" she asked but gasped when she felt a searing pain. She looked down to see a knife embedded in her abdomen. Blood poured out as Lorne yanked the knife out. " I'm so sorry but I have to be sure." Lorne said. _

_._

* * *

Abigail opened her eyes and found herself staring into the worried face of her boyfriend. He smiled and touched her cheek. The dream came rushing back at her and she flinched at his touch.

" You're awake," Lorne said, " How do you feel?"

Her neck throbbed, " Like someone took a big bite out of me," she said as she tried sit up. Lorne arranged the pillows behind her and she relaxed against them.

" So…you remember?"

" Every bit of it." She said, " Angelus wanted to kill me."

" You were very lucky the guys arrived when they did." Lorne told her.

" Yeah." Her brow furrowed, " I had the strangest dream. I was supposed to save the world and in the end…I was killed."

" Killed? By saving the world you mean?" he frowned. Maybe it wasn't a dream? Sam did say that The Powers That Be had plans for her.

" No…by you."

Lorne stared at her surprised at this. " It was only a dream then," he said, " Because in reality I would never do that."

" I know…but right now there's more worrying things to…worry about."

" Angelus,"

" I won't sleep a wink now that he's loose. Lets hope we can find his soul and put it back before he kills us all."

* * *

Two days later, Angelus killed someone, but not from the gang. Lilah Morgan, his arch enemy. Abigail went downstairs to find Wesley in the foyer, he had just killed Lilah by beheading her.

" Are you…ok?" she asked him. She knew-the whole gang knew-about his affair with Lilah. It was a stupid question, he had just killed the woman he had been involved with.

" No, I'm not. I've got an idea on how to defeat Angelus though," Wesley replied as he put several books on the counter, " How are you?" he asked, noticing the bandage on her neck.

" I'm fine, better than you." She took in his scruffy appearance. He looked exhausted also.

" What's this idea you have?"

" To bring in a Slayer," Wesley explained.

" A Slayer? Are you telling me they actually _exist_?"

" You know of vampires, demons but not slayers?" Wesley asked.

" My dad told me about Slayers but he always thought they were a myth."

" I can give you some books about Slayers. There are currently two active Slayers, one is in Sunnydale, the other…"

" Where?"

" Prison."

While Wesley went to get Faith Lehane, Lorne called up his old friends, The Furies. He got the idea to perform a sanctuary spell on the hotel, to keep the violence down to a minimum. It won't stop Angelus from making a visit, but anything was better than nothing. After gathering some ingredients and lightning candles, Lorne began to do the spell.

" Violence restrained, demons disarmed. For mortals within these walls, no harm. Protection and safety this charm doth endow to make this shelter a sanctuary now!"

Everyone looked around, waiting for something to happen.

" That it?" Gunn asked.

" Well, if we followed the recipe...should be cake. A demon violence-free zone cake." Lorne replied.

" I don't know, Lorne. It doesn't feel like anything's different," Fred said.

Connor walked away to sit down on the couch " Cause it's not. Like every other lame spell you people try, it didn't work. It never works. I've pretty much concluded that magic sucks. I mean, if I were you guys, I wo—"

Lorne snuck up behind Connor and tried to hit him with a candlestick, but a force field stops him and sent him backwards.

" See? It works sometimes. Oh. It also smarts like the dickens. " he groaned and leaned against the desk in pain.

* * *

Connor is upstairs practicing sword-fighting on the balcony. Gunn is in the lobby loading his crossbow. Lorne and Fred and Abigail are also in the lobby looking over books about Slayers.

" Oh, relax, boys. The spell's working. And I still got the slight migraine to prove it." Lorne said as he took a sip from his Sea Breeze.

" Yeah, maybe so, but if Angelus shows up, I wanna be ready." Gunn replied.

At that moment, Wesley and Faith walked in through the front doors.

" We are now," Wesley said.


	19. Return of The Sun

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

" Everyone, this is Faith, the vampire slayer." Wesley said.

" Hello, Faith, I'm—",

" Fred. Yeah, Wes kinda gave me the skinny on you." Faith said.

" Oh",

" Faith? What the hell is she doing here?" Cordy demanded, walking down the stairs.

" Nice to see you too, Cor," Faith replied.

" She's here to help." Wesley explained.

" Oh, gee, that's great. Oh, wait a sec. Wasn't she convicted of murder and sent to a state correctional facility for like a gazillion years?" Cordelia asked.

" Murder 2, 25 to life, for the record," Faith smirked.

" So now you brought psycho slayer out of retirement to kill Angelus?," Cordelia turned to Wesley.

" Cordelia, you have every right to feel that way about me. You have no reason to trust me, but I don't have loads of time, so why don't we save it until after this is over. Cool? OK, let's get down to it. We're gonna keep this hunting party tight. Gunn, right?" Faith immediately took charge.

" Yeah,"

" Love the name, Hear you're a good fighter."

"I hold my own, "

" That's a shame. You're with me, Wes and the kid."

" The kid has a name," Connor said sullenly.

" Arm yourself how you like, but I want you to carry the tranq gun. If I can't take him down, I want you to be ready to take the shot, yeah? (to everyone) In case anyone has any other ideas, this is a salvage mission, not search and destroy, OK?"

" No. Not OK. You think you can just breeze in here, telling everyone what to do? You're not a part of this. If you think I'm not gonna kill Angelus if he comes at me, then—"

" Listen up, junior. When need a blood hound, I'll call you. If Angelus needs putting down, I'll be the one to do it, not you. So... is there anything else you're not OK with? Good. Show me the weapons."

* * *

" So, the Slayer's here right?" Abigail asked Lorne later on.

" Yeah. She's um…feisty." Lorne said, " You should have been downstairs to meet her."

" I'll meet her later. She'll be too busy with her hands full." Abigail said.

" Oh. I have to go out a bit to see a client. I'll be back soon."

" Are you sure it's safe? With the vampires running around and Angelus on the loose?"

" I'll be fine. He's not far away. He wants a reading done."

" Well…all right." Abigail said hesitantly. Lorne kissed her goodbye and Lorne left. A few minutes later, Abigail put on her coat, grabbed her sword and followed him. She was worried for his safety, Lorne was no fighter and he would need backup in case anything should happen.

Abigail had not gone far when she heard a low growl behind her. She slowly turned, it was a vampire. He was joined by three more of his buddies. She swallowed but gripped her sword. This was her chance to see if she can fight a group of vampires by herself and live.

" You shouldn't be walking around in the dark, there's scary monsters around," the first vampire told her as they circled her.

" It's the daytime-it's our time, not yours." Abigail replied firmly, " The sun will come back."

The vampires laughed, " This is the way the world should be. Vampires now rule and humans are nothing but free meals." He then lunged and she swiftly ducked. She managed to stake the one behind her as the other one tackled her to the ground, but not before she beheads him. He exploded into dust, some of ashes landing on her face.

She stood up and faced the remaining vampire. " I'm impressed," the vampire said, " Such a little thing like you can take on three vampires."

" I've had some practice but I'm not a Slayer," she grinned suddenly, " You should be aware that there's a Slayer in town."

The vamp hesitated, " You're lying," he sneered, " There ain't no Slayers here."

" Oh yes there is. And you'd best go hide."

" Not on your life," he said and charged. Just as he did though, sunshine streamed down upon them and the vamp caught fire. He looked up, completely baffled just as he exploded.

Abigail looked up the bright blue sky and the sun. Never before has she been so happy to see it.

_It must mean the Beast is dead_, she thought. _Faith actually did it_.

She remembered where she head heading and hurried, hoping she'd catch up with Lorne.

* * *

" Sam, I need to know." Lorne entered the magic shop-after admiring the now returned sun-and went straight to the physic. She was at her till, doing some paperwork.

" Hello Lorne, nice to see you again." Sam answered dryly.

" Yes, hi. I need to know," he started again.

" I knew you were going to come back," Sam sighed, " Need to know what Lorne? I've told you everything-more than I was supposed to tell you."

" I need to know if I'm going to kill her."


	20. Abigail's destiny

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

" Lorne…"

" Please, I need to know."

Sam sighed, " All right, I guess I kind of owe you one since you did save my life that one time."

Lorne nodded, " Tell me everything you know." He said.

" Abigail gets involved with a demon clan," Sam said, " They are mostly a peaceful clan, they have existed since the birth of this world. Its because of these demons why this world exists. Without them the earth dies."

Lorne stared at Sam, " So what do these demons want with Abigail?"

" I don't know all the details but something happens between her, the demons and your friend Angel. In the end, they need a sacrifice or the world will end."

" A sacrifice? Any sacrifice?" Lorne demanded.

" Not just any sacrifice. It has to be a human sacrifice. And at the fight, there was only one human sacrifice."

Lorne sighed, " Abigail."

Sam nodded, " They took her to their dimension and the world is safe."

" So she really does save the world?" Lorne asked in wonderment.

" Yes. And Lorne-" she touched his arm, " When the time comes you must be brave and let her go. Or she won't go."

" But she's my girlfriend and I love her. How can I let her go?" Lorne said sadly as the news about Abigails destiny started to sink in.

" Then the world will cease to exist." Sam said shrugging.

" When will this happen?"

" I don't know. I'm fuzzy in that area."

" How convenient." Lorne stuck in his hands in his pockets, " Now that I know what happens, I'm starting to wish-"

" I know." Sam paused, " There's a spell you can try. It will make you forget."

" No, its good that I know. So when it happens I can prepare myself. So I'm not supposed to life the rest of my life with the woman I love. Figures." Lorne walked out of the back room and stopped in his tracks.

Abigail was standing in the shop and by the expression on her face she had heard everything.

" Oh God, Abikins-" Lorne started towards her but she stepped backwards.

" So that's my destiny huh?" tears filled her eyes. She couldn't decide how she felt. Angry, upset and cheated.

" Abigail, you weren't meant to hear that."

" And you were going to keep my destiny from me? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

" Abigail," Lorne pleaded reaching out her for her but she slapped his hand away.

" Stay the hell away from me." She said and turned and fled from the shop.

* * *

Abigail sat at the bar, nursing a stiff drink. Her forth. Her cell phone had been ringing and she finally turned it off. Why did Lorne want to know about her destiny? Had he been that spooked by her dream?

_I know I don't want the responsibility. I'm only 30 years old, too young to die_. She ordered another drink. _To hell with the world. I'm not doing it. I know my destiny, I can change it._

And I will.


	21. Angel returns

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Much later that day, Abigail returned back to the hotel. She staggered into the lobby to find Fred and Gunn talking. " Hey guys," Abigail said, " What's going on? Has Faith killed Angelus yet?"

Fred stared at her, " No, she's unconscious upstairs. During the fight with Angelus, she took a lethal injection of a drug-Orpheus. Angelus is back, locked up in the cage." She gestured to the tv. Abigail studied it. He was also unconscious.

" He tried to feed off her but got spiked by her blood."

" Will it…kill them both?"

" Lorne has seen this happens to people and it does kill them."

" Oh." Abigail said, " If its all right with you, I'll be upstairs." She headed up the stairs and Fred turned to Gunn.

" Was she drunk?" she asked Gunn, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Abigail went into the bedroom she shared with Lorne but he wasn't in there. She peered into another room and found the Slayer lying on the bed with Lorne sitting next to her, holding her hand. A twinge of jealously shot through her but told herself she was being ridiculous. Faith was dying and he was looking after her. That was all.

Lorne looked up then and spotted Abigail lingering in the doorway. He got up silently and went over to her.

" where the heck have you been? I've been so worried."

" Around." Abigail said, averting her eyes, " Look, I think it's best if we-"

" Have you been drinking?" Lorne demanded.

" So what of it? Listen, I think-"

" We need to talk about what you heard."

" What's the point? I've heard everything and there's nothing to talk about. I'll be sleeping in another room tonight. Don't feel like sharing a bed with a deceitful boyfriend."

" I know its wrong of me to do what I did, but your dream really had me spooked." Lorne protested.

" It wasn't a mere dream was it? I'll see you later. I have a splitting headache."

" Abigail-"

" Go and look after Faith. She needs you more than I do right now." Abigail turned and left.

Lorne sighed. Just when things were going so well, this happens. He wished he could turn back the clock and make her forget what he did. He began to get an idea. It could work. But then he remembered the last memory spell he did. It turned everyone into teenagers again.

I wont mess up this time. I have to make things right. Lorne told himself. He turned back to Faith who has started to mumble and twitch again.

* * *

After a long nap, Abigail awoke feeling more clear-headed. She got dressed and went downstairs. She was surprised to see they had a visitor, a red haired woman named Willow. Apparently she was a witch.

" Fred got the idea," Wesley explained to Abigail once he introduced them. " She figured we could use a fresh brain."

" It's nice to meet you," Abigail said to Willow.

" Same here. Ok, I think I have everything." Willow surveyed the ingredients in front of her.

It got hairy for awhile. Something didn't want Angel to return and tried to stop Willow, but after awhile, Faith awoke from her coma and saved Angel from Connor.

" Its over?" Abigail asked as she followed Fred, Gunn and Lorne to the basement.

Angel looked up at the gang who were all peering down at him.

" Yeah, it's over." He replied.

* * *

" Willow, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lorne asked Willow once he got the witch alone.

" Sure. What's up."

Lorne asked her about a forgetting spell. Willow looked uncomfortable.

" Forgetting spells are dangerous Lorne. They can have consequences and someone always pays the price. I've learnt that the hard way and cost someone I love."

" I know…but its just a tiny spell. I want her to forget the moment in the magic shop, that's all."

" There is a spell you can try but don't say I didn't warn you. Got a piece of paper and pencil?"

Lorne grabbed a notebook from behind the counter and Willow gave him the recipe.

" Thanks. You're a gem." Lorne said.

" So, what's going with you and Abigail? I thought things were going good." Angel asked Lorne later than evening.

" Long story."

" I got time." Angel said, and Lorne told him everything.

" I've been so stupid. I should have never went to Sam but I just had to know-"

" She's going to save the world?"

" Yes. I don't know how or when but that's her destiny."

Angel nodded.

" She doesn't want her destiny."

" Not at first. We never know our strength until we are tested.".


	22. Memory Loss

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Angel went to see Abigail. She was sitting in an armchair nursing another drink.

" Hey," he said after she invited him in.

" It's good to have you back," She replied. He could see the scar on her neck.

" I'm really sorry about that," he said, " Are you ok?"

" I've been better. And you're sorry yes but you're lucky the others returned in time."

" I know."

" And what really pissed me off that son of yours wanted to kill me."

" Really?" Angel did not know this. There was no love lost between his son and the girlfriend of one of his best friends.

" Yes. He was afraid I'd been turned. I heard the whole exchange but Lorne--dear old Lorne stopped him. And now…I wish he hadn't."

" You may feel like this now but…as I said to Lorne earlier, we never know our strength until we are tested."

" So…I guess he told you?"

" I was once sacrificed by my girlfriend to a hell dimension to save the world…so I know where you're coming from." He paused, " I don't agree with what he did but he did because he loves you. I've never known a demon to love a human so much but he does. If he given the opportunity he'd sacrificed himself for you."

" Did he tell you this?"

" No, love is sacrifice." Angel said simply.

Lorne gathered up his spell ingredients and blew out the candles. If he did the spell right it should work in 24 hours. Perhaps even less. And hopefully one segment of Abigail's memory will be wiped without consequences.

* * *

" Morning Angel," Abigail greeted the vampire as she walked down the stairs, feeling fresh after a long shower.

" Hi," Angel was going through some files

" Where is everyone?"

" Fred and Gunn are out on a mission, Lorne's still asleep, Wes is at home and Cordy's still upstairs."

" Oh ok."

" I've been thinking…now that's everyone's back to being relevtaivly normal, we can get back to training." Angel suggested.

" Are you sure? I don't want to take up any of your time-"

" I need a distraction," Angel told her. He studied her for a moment, " Are you ok? You sound really…"

" What?"

" Chipper." He finished.

She shrugged, " Why shouldn't I be? Your back, Lorne and I are back together…"

" Um-" Angel stared at her. Something wasn't quite right about this.

" Angel, you're scaring me. What is it?"

" Nothing, everything's ok. Have you seen Lorne?"

" No, he's still asleep. I didn't want to disturb him. He hasn't been sleeping well lately."

" You…were in Lorne's room last night?"

" Why wouldn't I be? Angel, are you sure you're ok? I did tell you he and I got back together during your stint as Angelus?"

" Yes you did. Sorry, I forgot." Angel said, " I'm going to see Lorne now. Maybe he can give me a reading, I've lost my way a bit."

" Good idea. I'm going out for coffee. I'll be back in soon." She turned to go, " Angel, it's really good having you back."

_You've already said this. Last night_. Angel thought. But apparently she has forgotten.

He went upstairs and knocked on Lorne's door.

" It's open," the demon answered. Angel went in, Lorne was putting on a jacket.

" Oh hey boss."

" Lorne, what have you done?" Angel demanded.

" Excuse me?" Lorne replied.

" I saw Abigail earlier…she doesn't seem to remember the conversation she and I had last night. Its like she's in denial about her destiny, or she doesn't remember."

" I don't know what you're talking about-" Lorne turned to leave but Angel got in his way.

" Did you do a spell on her? Make her forget what happened?"

" It was only a small spell," Lorne protested, " Harmless."

" You know what happens with memory spells, don't you remember the last one you did?"

" Of course. But this one won't go awry. I promise."

" And if it does?"

" Then I will have to deal with the consequences."


	23. Evil Cordy

**CHAPTER TWENTY **

Abigail found Lorne in their bedroom, sitting on their bed looking deep in thought.

" Morning," she greeted him with a smile.

" Oh, hi," he replied as she put his arms around his neck.

" Aren't you glad to have Angel back?" Abigail asked him brightly, " Now we don't have to fall asleep worrying he's going to come into our room and rip our throats out."

" He wouldn't have bitten me…vampires don't drink demon blood," Lorne replied.

" No, but he would have killed you nonetheless," Abigail said, " Listen, the sun is out and it's a beautiful day. Well, almost as beautiful as LA can get. Why don't we pack a picnic and spend the day by ourselves? No clients, no fighting of nasty things and no cell phones."

" Sounds really good." Lorne murmured longingly.

" All right. I'll pack the picnic basket and you find some towels. I'll be right back." She kissed him before leaving the room.

Lorne watched her go and sighed. This could the very last picnic they'll ever go on. In fact, could be the very last alone time they'd spend together.

I just wish I never found out, Lorne thought morosely. He got up and went to find some towels and make a good stiff drink.

* * *

The picnic turned out to be a good idea. Abigail made sure she left her cell phone and weapon at home. She and Lorne found the secluded spot on the beach, between two caves at a far end of the beach.

After stuffing themselves with cold macaroni salads and hamburgers, they stretched out on a big towel and just talked. After awhile Abigail was through with talking and rolled over on to Lorne.

" I love you Lorne," she told him unbuttoning her blouse.

" I love you too," he replied his voice breaking. They kissed deeply and made love on the sand.

* * *

After two hours, they packed up and went home to find Angel was talking to Wesley.

" So, we're back." He was saying.

" It would seem." Wesley agreed.

" Sorry, Angel. But if this is the speech about how the worst is behind us, you may want to save it for later." Cordy told the group.

Cordelia took off her coat to reveal her pregnancy.

" Wha...? Put me on the short bus, and send me off to clueless school. A mystical pregnancy right under my beak and not even a tingle. Huh." Lorne shrugged and went over to the counter.

Later on, after discussing Cordy's sudden pregnancy. Abigail went to see her. Wesley had explained Cordy had been pregnant before and came to term overnight. This was another mystical pregnancy and Connor was undoubtedly the father. It seemed wrong somehow to have an affair with Angel's son but she didn't want to judge.

She headed for Cordy's room, thinking about the day she had. It had been great, one of the best she and Lorne had. But it seemed to her Lorne wasn't all there. His mind was somewhere else. When they made love, it was very half-hearted. She tried to spice things up a bit but Lorne didn't seem into it. It worried her.

She went to Cordy's room. She figured she could ask Cordy some advice, why would a boyfriend not be into making love but the girl was. She knocked on the door and heard the toilet flush. She went in.

" Cordy?" she called. The room was dark except for a lamp on the bedside table. As she got closer to the bed, she could see some things on the bed. She peered closer and gasped. There was a knife that had blood stains on it.

" What are you doing here?" Cordy demanded her.

" I uh…wanted to talk to you. But I can see you're busy."

" Do you always come into someone's room without entering?" Cordy asked as Abigail backed away. She glanced at the knife again and the realization hit her.

Cordy had killed Lilah.

No, that was impossible. Cordy wasn't evil. But as she looked into her friend's face, she saw something in Cordy's eyes that chilled her. It was pure evil.

Cordy reached down for the knife and snatched it up. Abigail turned and ran for the door but Cordy grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

" This won't do. You've found me out." Cordy said.

" Cordy…you killed Lilah. Why?" Abigail asked as the knife was pressed against her throat.

" Shut up," Cordy hissed as the blade dug in deeper. There were footsteps and a voice called out," Abigail? Where are you?" it was Lorne.

" You are not to say a word. Got it? Act like everything is normal I won't kill you." Cordy hissed. Abigail nodded slowly wondering what made Cordy think she was going to get away with this. Cordy hid the knife and pushed Abigail towards the door. She opened it and smiled at Lorne.

" I'm here. Cordy and I got to talking."

Cordy and Lorne went downstairs together and Cordy looked over her shoulder at Abigail, her eyes staring right into Abigail's.

Evil and pregnant. Abigail thought with a shiver.


	24. Evil Cordy is found out

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

" There you are," Angel found the green demon in his bedroom.

" Is there something you wanted?" Lorne asked looking around for his phone. He was meeting a client, one of the few who hadn't left town since the black out.

" I'm worried about the spell you done on Abigail," Angel began.

" Look Angel-cake. It's sweet of you to be concerned, but there's other things you should be worried about."

" This is one of them."

" The spell is working. Can't you leave at that?" Lorne asked.

" It's sure to wear off and if Abigail finds out you worked some mojo on her-"

" You're not going to tell her are you? She'd hate me and it will be the end of us. For good this time."

" No, I won't tell her. It isn't exactly my place to tell her."

" Good. I've got to go see a client."

" Avoiding the subject won't help Lorne," Angel said.

" Who's avoiding? I really do have to go," Lorne insisted and brushed past him and left.

* * *

" Angel? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Abigail asked after looking to see if Cordy wasn't around. She must be upstairs.

" Sure. What's up," Angel asked as they went into the office.

Abigail sat down on a chair, " I have something…important to tell you and you probably won't believe me. After all, you've known Cordelia a lot longer than me and she and I aren't that close. I've always been closer to Fred-" she stopped, realising she was babbling. " Angel, Cordy killed Lilah."

Angel stared at her and said nothing.

" I was in her room the other day and I saw the knife. It had blood stains on it and I figured she killed Lilah. Then she caught me and threatened me-"

" I know Abigail," Angel interrupted.

" What?"

" I know she's evil. I was denial about it but this confirms my suspicions."

" You knew? Why didn't you tell anyone? Then I wouldn't have gone into her room. She could have killed me."

" I'm sorry about that. But she didn't kill you." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, " It's obvious that thing is not Cordy."

"So…what do we do?"

" I'll talk to Wes. We'll have to come up with a plan to expose Cordy." Angel frowned, " And I think I may have one."

* * *

Lorne walked into the lobby to find everyone gathered around the counter.

" My sources got nothing on mystical birthing' or the big Kahuna. But Wanda—that demon you recommended—what a peach, by the way. Anyway, she sold me this cleansing abracadabra to clear my muddled mind." He told the group.

" You're empathic again?" Fred asked

" Please... you think this Dungeons & Dragons cloak is a fashion statement? I got to do this whole song and dance—" Lorne held up a long black coat.

" Well, we're getting nowhere. If you need extra hands..." Wesley asked.

" Sorry, I can only take my two. Ritual has to be performed solo. Just me and my shadow, secluded in a dark, dusty nowhere land. Ugh. But the upside is, I should be "all systems go" come sunrise." Lorne replied.

" Then you'll be able to read me?" Cordy asked him, smiling tensely.

" No worries, dumpling. Come morning, I will be a lean, mean, belly-reading machine."

Later that evening, Abigail watched as Lorne packed up some things for his cleansing ritual.

" Are you sure about this?" Abigail asked dubiously.

" Positive."

" As long as nothing will go wrong-"

" It won't. I'll be back later in 100 aura reading capacity." Lorne reassured her. " Wish me luck."

" Good luck," Abigail replied after he kissed her goodbye and left.

Lorne walked into the dark basement and paused by the door.

" Oh, fudgicle. "

Lorne took out a flashlight and walked forward through the still dark room. He began to set up some candles and lightning them.

Cordelia watched him from the catwalk, completely hidden by darkness.

Lorne began preparing the potions and incense at the candle-lit table in the basement. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and pick up a hymnal. Lorne the started to sing a song that sounds vaguely like a Gregorian chant, except that it has no words, only humming and ooing.

Cordelia silently walked down the stairs, holding a knife in her hand, the same one Abigail saw in her room. Just as Cordelia is standing behind Lorne, ready to stab him, someone turns on the lights. Cordelia looks up and Angel is standing in front of her.

" Angel..." she gasped.

Cordelia turned to flee, but Fred, Abigail and Wesley are armed, guarding her exit.

Lorne took a white cloth off of a ball (a Magic 8 Ball) and shook it. Then he asked it, " Has Cordy been a bad, bad girl?"

Lorne turned the "Magic 8 Ball" over, the triangle inside read:

"Definitely."

* * *

" All this time it was you, wasn't it?" Angel demanded Cordy.

" Took you long enough to figure it out but nice turn with the Lorne bait. You know, there was a time I would've seen that one coming eons before it ever crossed your tiny little mind."

" Because you're so clever," Angel said.

" On the scale of you to me, pretty damn."

" Until now,"

" All good things. So, what finally tipped off the great detective?" Cordy asked.

" It wasn't just me. Abigail found you out. Remember you were big with the threatening." Angel told her.

" So you chose to believe the word of Little Miss Nobody over there? An outsider?" Cordy crossed her arms, " For all you know, she could have been framing me."

" She's not a nobody and an outsider. She's an integral part of the team and is part of something huge. And I was tipped off by something else. Tongue. Slip of,"

" My sweet." Same phrase the BeastMaster kept using when he was whispering in Angleus's head. Thought it was a bit femme for the booming macho act."

" Little late to the table, but I might have a few scraps left." Cordy said.

" Why are you doing this, Cordy?" Fred asked her.

" This thing isn't Cordelia." Angel replied.

Cordy smiled and shook her head, " Is that what you think, hero?"

" She would never hurt her friends like this." Angel said.

" Or maybe you just don't know me very well."

" I don't want to know you." Angel said.

Cordelia tried to pull a knife on Angel, but he grabbed her wrist, averting her. With his other hand, he grabbed her neck, choking her.

" Where's Cordelia?" he demanded.

Just then, Connor jumped through the glass roof, landing near Angel and Cordelia.

" Connor, wait! Cordy's not what you think."

Angel reached for Connor, but Connor pushed him away hard, throwing Angel into Wesley. Lorne tried to shoot Connor with the tranquilliser gun, but missed. Connor kicked Lorne to the ground.

Fred aimed her tranq gun at Connor, but Connor grabbed her hand, redirecting the dart toward Angel as he tried to stand.

Abigail aimed her tranq gun at Connor and tried to get a good shot but he saw her and smacked her in the jaw with his elbow, sending her to the ground. He grabbed Cordy's hand and they both ran off.


	25. Who is Jasmine?

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

" I knew using you as bait was a bad idea," Abigail held an ice pack to her jaw as she inspected Lorne's head for any bruises, " You got hurt,"

" All of us did pumpkin. How's that jaw?" Lorne asked.

" Its not broken, just sore," Abigail said.

" You shouldn't have been there," Wesley admonished her.

" But we were using my boyfriend as bait to lure Cordy. She could have killed him. I had a right to be there." Abigail countered.

Abigail stood up, " I'm going upstairs, I have a sudden headache," she said and headed for the stairs.

" If nobody minds, I'm going to follow the brunette," Lorne said and left too.

" Abikins, you ok?" Lorne asked once they were in their bedroom.

" I'm ok…just shaken up. I can't believe its Cordy…all this time and none of us knew. How could she do this? Hurt her friends?"

" It's not Cordy. Not really." Lorne reminded her. " I really don't know what it is."

" Was this it?" Abigail asked him, " I mean, was this what you saw when you read her?"

" Afraid so kitten." Lorne sighed.

" Oh, there was something else I needed to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to Cordy first, get another girl's advice but that kind of went out the window…"

" What is it?" Lorne asked.

Haltingly she told him her concerns about the picnic the other day.

" Oh Abikins," Lorne stood up and pulled her up in a hug," I was into it, I just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

" But if you weren't into it, you could have just said." She pointed out.

" I know but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It wasn't you, it was me." He hugged her tighter, " Things will get better. You'll see." He bought his mouth to hers for a long, lingering kiss and slid a hand under her shirt, warming the skin there…

* * *

" _She's not a nobody and an outsider. She's an integral part of the team and is part of something huge," _Angel's words came flooding back as she woke up, with Lorne spooning behind her. She didn't want to wake him, so she grabbed her bathrobe and headed downstairs. It was nearly 10pm but knew Angel would most likely by awake. Being a creature of the night and all.

She found him in the basement, doing some violence on a punching bag.

" Hey," she greeted him.

" Hi," he grunted and stopped punching.

" Can I ask you something?" she asked sitting down on a step.

" What is it?" he asked, taking off his gloves.

" Earlier when we were confronting Cordy, you told her that I wasn't a nobody and that I was part of something huge."

" Oh," Angel said and wanted to kick himself. Trust Abigail to pick up on that.

" That was just…a figure of speech." He told her.

" Are you sure?"

" Positive," he replied without missing a beat. He hated lying to Abigail, she had been a good friend but it is what Lorne wanted.

" Oh, okay."

" We're good then?" he asked.

She nodded, " Sorry to keep you from….whatever it is you're doing." She said and disappeared back upstairs.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Abigail had arrived home after going on a mission with Fred and Gunn, killing a nest of vampires downtown. She had killed two vamps and was proud of her efforts. She didn't want to be useless to the group.

Lorne didn't seem to be around and there was a pile of books, papers and newspapers left on the table. She straightened the mess when a slip of paper drifted to the floor. She picked it up. It was Lorne's handwriting. It had the name Jasmine written all over it with little love hearts around the name.

I knew it! She thought to herself with dread. Ever since that picnic Lorne hadn't been himself. He had assured her everything was fine but he was still acting odd. Now this confirmed it.

Lorne was having an affair with someone named Jasmine.


	26. Evil Fred?

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Lorne arrived home and went upstairs to his bedroom and found Abigail sitting alone in the dark.

" Why are you sitting in the dark?" he asked her turning on the light.

" Why did you lie to me?" Abigail demanded him. She looked furious. He halted, had she somehow found out about the spell?

" Lie to you…about what?" he asked cautiously.

" Who's this Jasmine woman?" she asked throwing the piece of paper at him. It fluttered to the ground and he never felt so relieved.

" Oh Jasmine. She's a wonderful person. I've met her two days ago when you were with Fred and Gunn in Silverlake. She's with Connor and Angel now."

" So…you're actually having an affair with her?" Abigail said, looking confused.

" What? No! Why would I have an affair with her? I already have someone I love. I want you meet her, when she comes back. You'll be glad you did." Lorne said confidentially.

" Oh,"

" I hope you trust me on this."

" I do. I was just…surprised to find that note. That's all."

" Once you meet Jasmine, you'd feel the same way." Lorne said nodding.

Later, Jasmine returned home and Lorne came downstairs with Abigail in tow. She stared at the beautiful cocoa-coloured woman in awe. Lorne was right. This woman was…magnificent.

" Abigail," Jasmine knew her name straight away and she felt incredibly happy because of this.

" It's so nice to meet you Jasmine." Abigail said flustered.

" And you." She touched Abigail on the arm and smiled, " You and Lorne make a lovely couple. I've never met anyone who loves you as much as Lorne does. He's very devoted to you."

" I know. I'm very lucky to have him." Abigail said her eyes brimming with tears. These were tears of joy and happiness. She was saved. All of them were.

" And Lorne, you are lucky to find someone as special as Abigail," Jasmine told the green demon, " She's important to the world."

Lorne glanced at Abigail, " Uh. Yes. She is." He agreed hoping Jasmine wouldn't give too much away. Jasmine seemed to notice this and changed the subject.

" Lorne?" Jasmine asked Lorne later that evening. The green demon turned to her. Abigail was in bed and it was late.

" Why are you keeping her destiny from her?" she asked.

" Uh…" he stared. How on earth did she know?

" Don't worry I won't judge."

Lorne told her his reasons. " I wouldn't worry Lorne. She will fulfil her destiny. Even if she doesn't want it."

Upstairs, Abigail went over the conversation she had with Jasmine. Something wasn't quite right, it was things people kept saying about her lately.

" _She's not a nobody and an outsider. She's an integral part of the team and is part of something huge. _Angel had assured her it was only a figure of speech but now Jasmine had said something similar and just as confusing. What did it mean?

Lorne found her upstairs having a drink of bourbon. " Hey. Any left for me?" he asked peering into the bourbon bottle. He poured himself a glass. " Jasmine's something isn't she? I've never met a perfect human being."

They talked some more until Lorne left to do a reading. Abigail looked around their room and realised it needed some tidying up. She hummed to herself as she worked when a small card fell out from a stack of magazines. It landed at her feet and she picked it up and read it. It was someone's business a card, a woman named Samantha Porter and she was a psychic. It must be one of Lorne's connections. She worked at a magic shop not far from the hotel. With her curiosity piqued, she pocked the card and decided to pay this psychic a visit.

She found the shop and opened the door, a little bell signalling her arrival. She found the shop to be empty, no customers, no one.

" Hello?" she called, " Anyone here?" she walked in further. The counter was deserted but she could see a back room. She headed towards it and peered inside and gasped.

A blonde haired woman was lying on the floor, her eyes wide open and staring. Her neck looked…broken.

" Oh My God," she whispered kneeling down beside the woman. She went back to the front of the shop and called Lorne.

* * *

Lorne entered the magic shop with a feeling of dread. He found Abigail kneeling next to his dead friend and he sighed, " Oh Sam," was all he could say.

" You've known her long?" Abigail asked without looking at him.

" About five years," Lorne replied as he gently closed Sam's eyes. " Since I can exactly read myself, she normally does my readings,"

" Do you have any idea why anyone would kill her?" Abigail asked.

" No, I don't." Lorne replied, " What are you doing here anyway? How did you find out about Sam?"

" I found her business card." Abigail replied shrugging, " so I decided to get a reading done. I thought there was no harm in it,"

* * *

Things have been going good the past week. People starting coming in droves to the Hyperion Hotel to worship Jasmine. Every room was booked and Abigail drew the line sharing her bedroom with a stranger.

" But we're not strangers, we all share something in common," a sixty-something woman pleaded, " We all love Jasmine."

" I'm sorry but we are all booked to the hilt. There's nothing I can do. Tell you what, why don't you leave me your phone number and when there's an available room I'll call you."

" Oh thank you." The woman turned to see Jasmine talking to her followers, " I just want to be near her. You are lucky to be living with her."

" Every day is wonderful," Abigail smiled and got the woman's name and phone number. She wrote it down in a log book and turned to Lorne, " This place is starting to look…small." She told him as they went into the office.

" I know what you mean. But look around you. There's so many happy people. And a lot of them will need to be read too. I'm going to have my work cut out for me the next few days." He paused, " Which means we won't be spending as much time together-"

" We will try and make time," Abigail told him, " Will you be home tonight?"

" I should be." Lorne said as he kissed her.

* * *

" We are just excited head over teakettle about this entire event. I-I just can't even believe…" Lorne looked up to see Fred enter the hotel. She had been gone for hours. " Hey, hey, hey, pumpkin. Where've you been?"

" Out." She looked at Wesley, " I kind of need to talk to you." She and Wesley walked away as Abigail headed over to Lorne.

" What's wrong?" she asked frowning.

" Nothing buttercup. Can you believe all this? Standing room only. I've got an act coming up. Jasmine wants me to sing."

" Really? I've actually never heard you sing in front of people before. This should be cool." Abigail smiled.

" You known him for three years and haven't seen him sing?" Connor asked dubiously.

" Well, I've heard him sing but I never did get to see him in action at Caritas. The place was burned down before I got a chance to see him." Abigail explained. Lorne watched the two of them and his heart swelled of love for Abigail. Ever since Jasmine arrived, she and Connor have been getting along. They've put aside their differences and became friends. They all headed upstairs together.

Fred watched as Wesley walked up to Gunn and told him something. They both stared at her. Wesley continued up the stairs and whispered to Angel, Connor, and the woman. Fred watches all this from the lobby floor. She backed slowly toward the weapons cabinet and opened it while the others talk about her—she grabbed a dagger and a crossbow. Connor and Angel looked at her and see Fred arming herself. Fred pointed the crossbow at the woman, who is flanked by Angel and Connor.

" I'm sorry." She said and pulls the trigger.

* * *

Fred shoots the crossbow at the woman, but Angel jumped in front of her, taking the arrow in his shoulder. Connor jumped down after Angel, both landing on the lobby floor. Connor pulled the arrow out of Angel's shoulder and helped him stand. Wesley rushes downstairs.

" Fred! Are you crazy? What— I mean—" Lorne shouted at Fred. Fred grabbed Lorne and puts the dagger to his throat. " Fred!" he yelled again.

" Don't come near me!" she warned Connor and Angel.

" Put down the knife, Fred." Angel ordered.

" I'll kill him!" Fred insisted, pressing the knife deeper against Lorne's throat.

" You don't know what you're doing," Gunn said.

" I'll kill him Charles!" Fred screamed.

" Easy, kiddo, huh?" Lorne managed to gasp out.

" Put down the knife Fred. You don't want to hurt him." Abigail pleaded.

" There's nowhere you can go, Fred. My love will follow you everywhere." Jasmine told Fred calmly.

Fred pushed Lorne forward into the others and rushes out the front door.

" Hey!" Lorne protested angrily. They stopped him from sprawling to the ground as he watched her go. Fred was one of his dearest friends. How could she turn on him so? Abigail ran to him and hugged him.

" You ok?" she asked and he nodded.

" Let her go. Now is not the time. We are all gathered here in peace. Let's not let her take that away from us." Jasmine told the group.

" I can't believe Fred's evil," Wesley sighed after they assessed Fred's behaviour.

" Should have seen it coming." Gunn agreed.

" Nothing like a homicidal maniac to put a damper on an impromptu spiritual gathering," Lorne shook his head.

" What they saw tonight—it's not what I would have wanted, but now they all understand the reality of what hatred can do to a person." Jasmine said.

" The reality is…we need to find Fred." Angel said.


	27. Betrayal Hurts

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

Angel gave Jasmine a bouquet of flowers.

" Thank you Angel. This scent soothes me," Jasmine says breathing in the lovely scent of jasmine. The very plant she was named for.

" We leave now. Connor and I can probably still track her," Angel said to the group.

" I know you're all in pain," Jasmine replied looking at each one in turn. " You trusted Fred and she betrayed all of you. Even tried to kill Lorne who's harmless."

" Forget us. She tried to kill you." Gunn countered.

" And the sadness that brings me is immeasurable." Jasmine said.

" I should've just let her cut my head off. My species—decapitation loophole," Lorne said sadly and Abigail put her arm around his waist comfortingly.

" Still might've stabbed you, let you bleed to death," Connor added.

" Why didn't I see it?" Angel wondered.

" Angel, none of us did. You can't blame yourself." Jasmine pointed out.

" She was acting weird earlier, and I just thought it was Fred being Fred." Angel said and sighed.

" I doubt even Fred understands why she's so determined to destroy everything we're trying to create, which makes her even more dangerous." Jasmine said.

" We have to kill her. (everyone sighed at the thought) There's no other way."

" As long as she's out there, she's a threat," Wesley agreed.

" It may come to that. But first, we have to try to help her. Get to the root of the hatred that's infected her heart." Jasmine decided.

" The only way to do that is to bring her home," Angel stood up, " Let's go," he commanded.

* * *

Several days later, the group was shocked to hear Fred had managed to turn Angel against them. It happened at a bookstore, Fred poisoned Angel's mind against Jasmine and the rest of them. Abigail was at a loss at what they'd do next. Angel was their leader, a champion. What were they to do without their champion? She sat alone in her bedroom thinking. Jasmine had told her not to hate Fred but she couldn't help it. Fred ruined everything. Why wasn't she dead yet?

The door opened and Lorne peered in, " There you are sweetie. I had lost you through the crowd downstairs. Don't you want to watch the singing? Should be a hoot."

" Don't really feel like it," Abigail mumbled, fiddling with her glass of wine.

" You're feeling crummy over Fred and Angel?" Lorne sat down next to her. Her emotions were coming at him in waves.

" Yeah. I can't believe they'd want to hurt Jasmine. Jasmine loves us…but Fred and Angel…." She trailed off.

" Don't worry Abikins, they'll be taken care of,"

" But what would we do without a champion?" Abigail wondered.

" We've still got Gunn, Connor and Wes." Lorne reminded her with a smile.

" I guess so," Abigail agreed half-heartedly.

* * *

Cordelia is lying on her bed, still unconscious. Her room is filled with lit candles. A small group of people are standing in her room, staring at her. After they left, Angel opened the window from the outside, blowing out some of the candles with the motion. He started to sneak into the room, but falls off of the window ledge, tumbling into the room instead. He stood up. Fred climbs through the window as well, and closed the window behind her. They stared at Cordelia_**.**_

" I can't even count all the ways this is wrong." Fred whispered.

" It's not like she'll feel it. Right? I mean, she's—"

" Brain dead? The expression doesn't leave a lot to the imagination, does it?"

" Just makes what I have to do a little easier." Angel said and took a knife out his back pocket. They kneel down beside Cordelia and Angel kissed Cordelia's head.

" I'm so sorry." He said.

Angel holds out the knife, and suddenly Cordelia's hand reached up and grabbed his wrist.

" Oh, my God. She's awake. Cordy? Cordelia? Can you hear me? We're right here." He turned to Fred, " Did you see that? She grabbed my hand."

" Angel, people in comas—sometimes their bodies just do things— Mumble words, maybe even open their eyes. Doesn't necessarily mean they're waking up." Fred explained.

" But it could, right? I mean, stranger things have happened." Angel said.

" Like Cordelia giving birth to a beautiful ebony goddess?" Fred asked.

" Not the example I was looking for, but yeah," Angel said sadly.

" I know. Sorry. Maybe we should get this over with."

Fred reached toward Cordelia's hand with the knife. Angel wrapped his hands around Cordelia's_. _

" Is that enough?" Fred asked as her blood dripped into a small bowl.

At that moment, Lorne walked into the room. "Any more room at the inn?"

Angel and Fred quickly knelt at the bedside, facing away from the door. Lorne closed the door behind him, then looked around the room at all the knocked-over candles.

" Look at this. Pigs in paradise. Mind if I pay my respects to the woman who made peace on Earth a possible possibility?" he started to pray, " Thank you, Cordelia, for your sacrifice, for bringing our Jasmine into the world-" he stopped when he noticed the blood.

" Hey…hey! What're you doing to the h— " he is cut short when Angel put his hand over his mouth. Lorne started to shout,

" Unclean! Unclean!"

* * *

Angel and Fred sneak out into the hallway. They found Lorne sitting on the floor against the wall looking extremely depressed.

" God, I can't believe it. And I wanted the two of you dead." Lorne whispered looking up at them. " What am I going to tell Abigail?"

" You sure you can do this?"

Lorne nodded, " If we're going to bleed her, then I'm the one to do it." He took out a silver flask and takes a gulp from it to calm his nerves.

He found Abigail where he had left her, watching some TV.

" Have you spoken to Jasmine yet?" he asked her, making sure his cut wrist was hidden from view.

" No. She's getting interviewed by reporters." Abigail said, " Did you know she's gonna be on Letterman?"

" No I didn't. That's…great." Lorne said uncertainly. Letterman was watched worldwide. Imagine the people she would influence.

" Are you ok?" Abigail asked suddenly turning the volume of the tv down, " You look as though your best friend has died."

Just about, Lorne thought. " No, I'm just tired that's all. Its been a hectic few days."

He slowly took the knife out his pocket. Abigail stared at her boyfriend, he wasn't himself. The expression in his eyes…she couldn't quite read him.

" Lorne…what are you doing?" she asked and paled when she saw the knife in his hand. That's when it hit her.

Fred and Angel had turned Lorne against her and he was going to hurt her.

" Lorne, no." she stood up but he pushed her back down onto the bed.

" Don't make it harder than it already is," Lorne pleaded, grabbing her hand and holding out her arm. His grip on her tightened.

" No!" she struggled, " I don't know what they've done to you-" he nicked her wrist and she winced as blood spurted out.

" Okay, now!" he shouted at the closed door. It was kicked open by Angel who rushed in with the bowl.

" No! Let me go!" she protested as Lorne and Fred held her down on the bed.

She lashed out at Fred, sending the girl to the floor. " Lorne, I hate you!" she yelled at him.

" You don't mean that," Lorne soothed as Angel mixed Cordy's blood with hers.


	28. On The Run

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

" Connor, you have to listen to us,"

" Listen to you? You're the ones who lie. You're the ones who hate," Connor retorted, facing his father.

" No, Connor—" Fred began.

" Jasmine's controlling you, controlling your feelings," Angel interrupted.

" You're wrong, dad. About me, about her, everything. It doesn't matter anymore what you say. We're gonna tear you apart," he sneered.

Angel lunged at the door, slamming it shut, locking Connor and the approaching mob outside. Angel leaned against the door with all his force_._

" Run! Get the car! Get out of here. I'll hold him off. Someone who knows the truth has to live through this." The gang hesitated. " Go!" Angel shouted at them.

" Come on." Wesley said and _Fred_, Lorne, and Gunn and Abigail followed Wesley out the window to the fire escape. Connor is beating the door from the hallway outside with Angel holding him off.

" I'm finally part of something! I belong! I won't let anyone ruin that!" Connor was shouting.

" I know, son." Angel said as he burst through the door into the hallway, punching Connor to the ground. Angel pummelled Connor's face as the mob approached them. Angel is beating Connor with a ferocity he's never used against Connor before. The mob grabbed shards of the smashed wooden door.

Meanwhile, Wesley pulled the car out back behind the fire escape and screeched to a halt. Inside the car are the gang.

" This is all wrong. There has to be a way we could=" Fred started.

" We could cut the power, create a diversion," Gunn suggested.

" No, she has hundreds of followers in there all acting with a single, focused will. We can't risk going against that. Not now. Someone—" Wesley stopped.

Connor landed on the hood of the car, face down. Angel also landed on the hood of the car on his feet. Angel jumped down and pulled Connor's body to the ground. Angel jumped in the car, in the front seat beside Fred with Gunn, Lorne and Abigail squished in the back.

" Drive" Angel ordered Wesley.

" Angel—"

" Just go!" Angel snapped and Wesley screeched away, leaving Connor on the road.

*** * ***

They've been driving for hours and finally stopped at a gas station that looked less crowded.

" How are we gonna get gas?" Gunn asked Angel, " I'm pretty sure the people who work here are Jasmine's followers."

" We need the gas," Wesley answered, " It's a quart low."

" Guess we're doing some stealin' then," Gunn replied as he, Wesley and Angel got out of the car. Abigail began doing the same but Lorne stopped her.

" Where are you going?" he asked, somewhat grumpily. Being stuck in a car for four hours was not his idea of a good time.

" I need to stretch my legs," Abigail told him, " And I need to find a rest room."

" Its safer in here," Lorne protested.

" I'll be ok. You should do the same, it will be awhile before we stop again." She warned him and headed for the station.

Lorne sighed and followed. He told the others he'd back soon.

" All right but hurry up," Wesley urged him as he grabbed a pump and began filling up the tank. He could see the gas station owner inside and two other people. Who knew how many more using the restrooms.

Abigail found the ladies rest room at the back of the gas station. She pushed open a door and looked inside. It looked run down and a little dirty but she couldn't afford to be picky. There were four stalls, all but one were empty. The very last one was being used.

Refresh yourself and get back to the car, she told herself. She splashed some water on her face and used her hands to comb her hair back. Then what she heard next sent a chill down her spine.

" _I see you_," she looked up to see a woman standing behind her. She was standing in the doorway blocking her exit. The other way out was through the window, She could easily climb through, there were no bars and it was big enough.

Meanwhile, Lorne was anxiously waiting for Abigail and there was no sign of her. Angel had knocked two of Jasmine's followers out cold and was shouting at Lorne to get Abigail and get a move on. Lorne waited another two minutes before going after her. He peered into the rest room but it was empty. He ventured further in and checked the stalls, all were empty. Then he saw something on the floor near the window. It was Abigail's pink and gold necklace, one he had given her for her birthday. He picked it up and noticed drops of blood on the window sill. She had gotten into trouble and made her escape here…or Jasmines followers had gotten her.

He ran back to the car, " C'mon Lorne, we have to go!" Fred called to him. The gang were all back in the car minus Abigail. Where the hell was she? He panicked and that's when he saw the group advancing towards him.

" You'll never escape me," one guy told him with Jasmine's voice, " My love is all around you."

Okay…that is creepy, Lorne thought. " Where's Abigail?" he demanded the man.

" Lorne!" Angel yelled at him. Lorne turned and made a run for it.

" We can't leave without Abigail," he protested.

" Where is she?" Fred asked him her forehead creased with worry.

" She went to the bathroom," he told them what he found.

" We can't worry about her now. If she's all right, we'll find her later," Angel told Lorne tersely as Wesley screeched out of the gas station.

" But, but-" Lorne spluttered.

" We have no choice." Gunn told him quietly.


	29. Allies and Angry Words

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Angel's car is parked in an alley behind a building. The police helicopters shined their spotlights on the car, but it's empty.

Angel's leading the others through the sewers. " Um, Angel, we should really look for Abigail-" Fred began. Lorne had been silent throughout the whole trip and she was worried about him. She was worried about everyone.

" It's too late to help her. She should have stayed with us," Angel replied shortly. He didn't dare look at Lorne, he could feel the demon's red eyes boring holes into his back.

" What if Jasmine or Connor does something to her?" Fred pressed.

" It's unlikely, they may use her for leverage," Wesley tried to reassure Fred-and Lorne.

" Oh God, Cordy. I almost forgot…" Fred remembered.

" Do it. Forget about her. We all have to now. We don't have a choice. Minute's up." He said grouchily and walked on with the others following.

_I can't believe we left you behind, _Lorne thought to himself sadly, _I'm sorry Abikins. I should have made you stay with us. I failed you again_. At that moment he didn't care wether or not anyone lived or died.

* * *

Angel and Wesley, who were walking out front of the gang, suddenly fell through the floor into a huge hole.

" Oh my God," Fred hurried to catch up and peered through the hole, " Are you guys okay?" she shouted down at them.

Wesley managed to hold on to the floor so he doesn't fall to the bottom of the hole. Gunn reached out to grab Wesley's hand.

" Easy, I got you." Gunn grunted pulling him up.

Whatever Angel grabbed onto didn't hold, and Angel fell to the bottom of the hole. He looked up and sees Fred and Lorne turn around, surprised at something. Then a gang of teenagers walked up to the edge of the hole—the kids pointed sharp wooden poles at Angel.

* * *

After their confrontation and learning Angel and the others were fleeing from Jasmine also the teens allowed the runaway group to join with them.

Fred sat down next to Lorne as Gunn and his old gang member Randall discussed tactics. Wesley and young Matthew kept a look out while Angel brooded in the shadows. Fred noticed Lorne was watching the vampire intently.

" You okay?" Fred asked, " You haven't said a word since-" he looked at her but didn't reply.

" Lorne, please say something." Fred pleaded.

Lorne looked at Angel as anger boiled up inside him. He stood up slowly and clenched his fist as he stormed over towards Angel.

" Lorne," Angel greeted the demon tiredly.

" How could you?" Lorne asked.

" How could I what?" Angel replied and it was the wrong thing to say. Lorne flew into a rage that was so uncharacteristic of Lorne, Angel actually took a step back.

" You made us leave her!" Lorne was shouting at Angel, " She could have been in big trouble but you insisted on leaving as if she didn't matter!" the group was now staring at the vampire and demon. Fred's mouth was open in shock at Lorne. She had never seen the kind-hearted, gentle demon like this before.

" Lorne, she knew the risks. She should have stayed with the group." Angel pointed out mildly. This only infuriated the demon more.

" So this is her fault is it?" he demanded.

" Guys," Wesley began, holding Lorne's arm, " Please-"

" Stay out of this," Lorne snapped yanking his arm from his grip. Then he did something that shocked everyone-including himself. He punched Angel in the jaw, sending the vampire staggering backwards.

" Lorne!" Fred exclaimed as Lorne went for Angel again, his rage not quite depleting. Gunn grabbed his arm just as Lorne socked him again.

" Enough!" Wesley ordered him, " Calm down Lorne. This isn't helping."

Lorne sighed and his shoulders sagged, " I just want to find her." He told him before retreating to a far corner of the hideaway and didn't move.

* * *

Abigail awoke on a cold, hard floor. Her head was throbbing and when she rubbed it, her hand came away with blood. She wiped it on her blouse. She was locked up in a cage. Again.

It was the cage they used for Angelus. She was back at the Hyperion. The woman must have been given orders to bring her back here so that Jasmine and Connor can deal with her. She looked at her watch. It was nearing 7pm. She's been out three hours. No wonder she felt like crap.

Connor walked down the stairs carrying a tranq gun.

" Let me out," Abigail demanded the kid.

" Why? So you can go running back to Angel and the others? I think not," Connor said as he unlocked the door, " Jasmine will be down here soon."

Abigail tried to make a run for it but grabbed her arm and socked her in the eye, making her see stars. She kicked in the leg and he laughed.

" I wanted to kill you but Jasmine wouldn't let me. I tried to convince her since you've always had it in for me-from the moment you and I met."

" That's because you nearly killed Lorne. Or have you forgotten?" Abigail reminded him.

Connor pushed her back into the cell and locked the gate. " I haven't forgotten. And I hope Jasmine will let me kill him-in front of you." He sneered and disappeared upstairs.


	30. Lilah returns

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

Abigail stayed in the cage overnight. In the morning Jasmine and Connor came downstairs to visit her.

" So what are we going to do about her?" Connor asked crossing his arms.

" There's nothing I can do. I will wait until you find the others," Jasmine decided.

" Why wait? Why not kill me now?" Abigail challenged and looked at Connor. " C'mon Connor, you've always wanted to."

" Don't be goaded Connor," Jasmine said to Connor as she felt his hackles raise, " Just ignore her."

" She's always had it in for me," Connor whined, " If I can't kill her, then why don't you eat her?"

" I cannot. She's protected." Jasmine said, " Even from me."

" What does that mean?" Connor asked her.

_Yes, what does that mean?_ Abigail wanted to ask also but remained silent.

" Never mind her for now. I have a job for you to do." Jasmine said when one of her followers ran down the stairs.

" Excuse me…great one?" a woman interrupted timidly.

_Oh Spare Me_, Abigail thought rolling her eyes.

" Yes, what is Claire?"

" They've found them." Claire answered, " The others."

Jasmine smiled, " Wonderful."

* * *

Angel wasn't with the gang when they were marched in. They looked battered and bruised as they were lead to the basement after getting interrogated by Jasmine about Angel's whereabouts.

" Where's Abigail?" Lorne demanded Jasmine.

" She's fine." Jasmine replied, " You'll be seeing her a moment." She nodded to her followers, " Take them downstairs."

Abigail looked up from her corner of the cage to see Gunn, Fred, Wesley and Lorne being lead downstairs.

" Lorne!" she exclaimed, jumping up.

His eyes lit up when he saw her. He had cut on his lip and a few bruises. " Oh thank God. I was so worried." He said. Apart from a shiner she looked fine.

The followers locked the gang in the cage and disappeared upstairs. Lorne hugged Abigail tight, " What happened?" he asked her as Gunn started kicking at the cage door, trying to open it.

Abigail told the group what happened. She had tried to escape through the bathroom window but the woman punched her in the head knocking her out cold. She woke up in the cage.

" Oh here," Lorne handed Abigail her necklace, " I found this."

" Thought I'd lost it forever. Put it on for me?" she handed it back and he clasped it around her neck before kissing her.

" We're glad you're ok." Fred told Abigail.

* * *

Fred, Lorne, Wesley and Gunn and Abigail are still locked inside the cage in the basement. It was late at night and Gunn was still kicking at the door.

Lorne was sitting down on the ground, leaning against a wall. Abigail was next to him with her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. She had a throbbing headache. She was tired and hungry and wished it was all over.

" You can stop that anytime now," Lorne told Gunn irritability.

" I will," Gunn replied and kept kicking.

Lorne sighed. " You know what we should do?" he asked Abigail.

" What?" she asked sleepily.

" If Angel saves the day we should go away. On vacation."

" Really? Where?"

" Anywhere. Maybe go on a cruise."

" On a cruise?" Abigail raised an eyebrow at him.

Lorne knew what she was thinking," I'll have to go incognito." He said smiling.

" It's a great idea. Anywhere will do…just as long as its not Vegas." Abigail decided.

They stopped talking when they heard screaming upstairs.

" What was that?" Fred asked nervously.

" Doesn't sound good," Abigail replied looking up at the ceiling.

" I'll tell you what it was. The devourer chowing down, and I bet you we're dessert." Gunn said.

" Gunn, will you stop wasting your—" Wesley began when Gunn kicked at the door, and this time it swung open; Gunn sighs proudly. " Never give up, never surrender."

" Let's go," Wesley said and walked out with the others following.

" That's it? No thank you?"

* * *

Wesley and Lorne walked through the empty lobby. Gunn and Abigail walked downstairs and Fred enters the lobby from the garden.

" Anyone?" Wesley asked them.

" We got ourselves a ghost hotel," Gunn said.

" Garden's empty. This is incredibly creepy," Fred added.

" Only in a post-apocalyptic "Night of the Comet" kind of way," Lorne said.

" Do you think they're all—" Fred started.

" Dead." Lorne finished for her. " Dead air. TV stations going off line. Something big went down."

Gunn picked up the keepers head. " Yeah. And here's its head."

" You sure?" Fred asked.

Wesley headed toward the door, and the others follow.

" Where we goin'?" Gunn asked.

" We have to find him and Cordelia before Jasmine does" Wesley told him.

Wesley opened the door and stopped still in his tracks. Everyone stared out the front door at the same thing.

" Oh My God," Fred said.

* * *

Weakly, Angel stumbled in through the front door. The rest of the gang is in the office. When they hear him come in, they went back to the lobby.

" Angel", Fred said.

" Oh, my God. You're alive." Angel said looking around at the group.

" Angel." Wesley said.

" Jasmine's dead. I brought back her name and her powers were destroyed. Connor killed her."

" Connor?" Fred said.

" Um, there's something-" Wesley started to say.

" I've never seen him like this. He wasn't hurt or angry, he just... killed her. And his face, it—it was just blank, like he had nothing left." Angel went on.

" Angel, you really—" Wesley tried again.

" I've got a bad feeling. He's just...given up. I think he's gonna do something. You know, he might—"

" End world peace?" a voice broke in. Angel looked over to see Lilah standing in the office doorway. " Well, you already took care of that. Congratulations."


	31. An offer they can't refuse

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

" What are you doing here?" Angel asked Lilah.

" Angel. What's the matter, ace?" Lilah walked into the lobby. Didn't think you were the only one that ever got to come back from hell around here, did ya?" Lilah cleared her throat, " Speaking of which, could I possibly get some ice water?"

Nobody moved.

" What are you doing here, Lilah?" Angel asked again.

" She's not here. It's not her. It can't be." Wesley said staring at his dead lover.

" There's a signed dollar in your wallet that says different." Lilah replied.

" It's a lie," Wesley said and walked away.

" Lah. It's a Lilah," Lilah looked around at the group and noticed one member missing. She'd deal with her later/

" You're the one with the preternatural senses. You tell him." Lilah told Angel.

" It's true, Wes. It's her."

" But how? She was dead," Fred frowned in confusion.

" She's still dead." Angel said.

" Vampire?" Gunn asked.

" Eww, please. Angelus drank from me, it's true, but like with most men, it was a one-way street. I was dead already. Besides, my Wesley made sure I'd be spared." She pulled down her neck scarf to reveal an ugly scar.

" I'm sure that's true", Wesley said as Lilah covers her scar up again.

" I don't get this. If she ain't alive, and she ain't a vampire, what in the hell is she?" Gunn asked.

" I'm just a messenger. That's all. They'll be sending me straight back to hell once I'm finished here."

" Who's "they"?" Lorne asked. He looked around for Abigail but she wasn't standing beside him. She had disappeared when Angel arrived earlier.

" Wolfram & Hart. The contract she signed with them extends beyond her death." Angel said.

" Standard perpetuity clause, I'm afraid. Always read the fine print." Lilah nodded.

" What's your game, Lilah?" Angel asked.

" No game. (shrugs) In fact, game over. (sits) Guess what? You win, which is why I'm here. I have been authorized to make you kids an offer."

" You can't possibly think there's anything we'd want from you," Fred scoffed.

" I don't think you'll want it, but you'll take it, because this is the offer of a lifetime… just not, you know...mine.

There was a long silence as the group pondered on what Lilah just offered them. Lorne looked over at Abigail and was surprised to discover she was no longer with the group. She wasn't even in the lobby. She must have snuck away at some point.

" You want to run that by us one more time?" Gunn asked finally breaking the ice.

" What was unclear?" Lilah asked.

" I think the part where you offered us Wolfram & Hart." Fred replied.

" Just the L.A. Branch." Lilah said.

" Just the L.A. Branch." Lorne chucked. He stood up, irritated, " Hi, from another dimension, what the hell does that mean?"

" Means we give. You win. We're moving out. The senior partners are ceding this territory to you, and to prove it, they want to give you controlling interest in our L.A. Office. You get the building, assets, personnel, letterhead, paper clips, all of it. It's yours to do with as you see fit."

" But there is no Los Angeles office of Wolfram & Hart. The beast destroyed it." Fred reminded Lilah.

" Oh, it's back, restaffed and zombie-free. We're bigger, better, and shinier than ever, and we want to give it to you."

" You want to give us your evil law firm? We ain't lawyers." Gunn pointed out.

" Or evil. (beat) Currently". Fred added.

" What we're offering you is a turnkey, state-of-the-art, multi-tasking operation. What you do with it, well,-" Lilah crossed her arms, " That's up to you."

" Why?" Angel asked.

" Well, I thought that was obvious. You earned it. Think of it as a reward." Lilah said.

" Reward for what?" Gunn demanded.

" Ending world peace."

" That's not what happened." Fred protested.

" No?" Lilah answered.

" Jasmine was creating a slave state." Wesley said.

" Right, where the slaves are full of giggly joy and love. Ugh, what a nightmare."

" She was eating people." Angel said.

" They knew what they were getting into." Lilah said.

" Her stomach?" Lorne exclaimed.

" World peace comes at a price. Jasmine understood that. She consumed, what? Couple dozen souls a day? Now weigh that against ending the suffering of millions." Lilah grinned widely, " but you fixed that."

" No, we didn't. I—I mean, we did, we—we fixed it, but not in the way that you're trying to make it sound." Fred stammered.

" Jeez, it's not like it was a criticism. Anyway, I'm dead and running late." Lilah walked towards the door. " Think about our proposal. If anyone's interested and wants the grand tour, there'll be a limo waiting outside just before dawn." She paused, " and hey... good job."

* * *

Abigail had gotten out of the bathroom, dressed when she felt someone watching her. She turned to see Lilah standing in the doorway.

" I thought you'd gone," Abigail said as a chill went through her.

" You saw what went on downstairs then?" it wasn't a question, they both knew the answer.

" Yes. What are you up to Lilah?"

" Me? Nothing. I'm just the messenger. And I'm curious, why did you leave before my big speech?"

" You already know why. Do I have to explain?" Abigail asked.

" Enlighten me."

" I didn't think the offer included me. Sure I'm Lorne's girlfriend but am I part of the group?"

" You've fought with the group…you almost got yourself killed by Angelus, not to mention killing vampires by yourself. You are definitely part of the group."

Abigail turned to pick up her nightgown, " I guess I am part of the group." She said and turned to face Lilah but she was gone.

* * *

Lorne found Abigail reading in bed as he got undressed and climbed in next to her.

" Where were you?"

" I've been here." She paused, " I was also visited by Lilah. So, what do you think? Should we join the tour?"

Lorne nodded, " Its only a tour. If we don't like it, then we wont take over Wolfram and Hart."

" I'm just worried-" she trailed off.

" That we'd turned evil? Won't happen sugar." He gave her a long, lingering kiss. " We really should take the vacation soon."

" We will. After the tour." Abigail promised him. " Get some sleep. Its only a few hours before dawn."

The alarm went off 2 hours before the sun rose. Abigail turned it off and got out of bed. Lorne was already showered and dressed and waited for her to do the same. They had coffee and a quick bite to eat before tip toeing outside. None of the others were awake yet.

" There it is," Abigail said as they looked at the limo, parked in front of the hotel.

" Well, here goes." Lorne opened the door and they climbed into the backseat. It was a stretch limo and could easily fit the whole group.

" Now we just wait." Lorne said putting his arm around her shoulders and drawing her close.

" Are you sure the others will come?" Abigail asked.

" I can almost guarantee it." Lorne replied as he bought his mouth down to hers.

* * *

Fred walked through the garden, rearranging her shoe on the way. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the limousine. Wesley started speaking, and Fred turned to see him standing beside her.

" I don't know how long it's been here. Since before I arrived." Wesley said.

" I thought I'd be the only one." Fred said guiltily.

" I thought for sure I wouldn't be, although I wasn't expecting it to be you."

" I just figured...well, if they are up to something—"

Gunn walked up to them from the shadows. " We should know what it is. I get that."

" Well, we three." Wesley said.

" Looks like."

" What are the odds the humans would be the most corruptible?" Wesley sad.

" Maybe we should just go back inside. What if Angel's right?" Fred asked.

" Yeah, but what if he's not? All we're gonna do is take the tour." Gunn said.

" Hmm. We go into this with our eyes open and our wits about us. There shouldn't be any—Wesley was interrupted by another voice.

" Surprises?" the others turned to see Angel lurking in the shadows. " What the hell," he said and opened the door to reveal Lorne and Abigail already inside, and kissing.

Gunn cleared his throat. Lorne looked up the see the gang staring at them.

" Oh, hey guys!" he chirped brightly.


	32. Who's Connor?

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

" If they wanted to kill us, they would have blown up the limo," Fred told the group once they arrived at the brand new Wolfram & Hart building.

" That's true." Wesley agreed as they walked in.

" Morning Mr. Angel," a lawyer greeted Angel as he walked by. Several other people did the same as Angel looked around. He sighed.

" This won't end well." He said and saw Lilah Morgan walking towards them with a group of people.

" Well, you've all made it. What a shock. We've got a lot of ground to cover, so best we get started. Let me introduce you to your guides."

" Guides? Separate guides?" Angel frowned.

" Of course. There are six of you, all with specific interests, unique areas of expertise. Seemed the most efficient way of doing this. Prioritise and personalize." Lilah explained.

" Divide and conquer, you mean." Angel smirked.

" Oh, you're so cynical. See? This is gonna work out great." Lilah smiled.

" We don't split up. We came here together, we're gonna take the tour together. Right, guys?"

Lilah ignored this and turned to Abigail and introduced her to Bailey Tanner.

Abigail turned to face the guy -who smiled warmly at her. He had a shock of blonde hair and green eyes. He was really cute-too bad she was taken.

" Bailey why don't you show her around?" Lilah suggested and gestured to the weapons cart, " Do you want to take something?"

" No," Abigail said gazing at the cutie, and forgetting all about Lorne who was watching them both.

" I've heard a lot about you," Bailey said to Abigail as he lead her away from the group. She didn't even look back.

" Well, that's just perfect." Lorne scowled as Lilah turned to him. She smiled knowingly. " You just my girl away with some cute guy who's going to be her assistant?"

" Why Lorne, you're not jealous are you?" Lilah couldn't help but tease him.

" No, I don't feel jealous or threatened in any way," Lorne replied but didn't sound very convincing.

A short man walked up to Lorne then and introduced himself as Preston.

" Hi, big fan. Huge. Love your work." He shook Lorne's hand. " I had this prepared. Confidential list. Peepers only. Thought you might want to take a gander at our roster. (opens the book) Just a rundown of some of the talent we represent here."

" Uh, no, no, no, no. I don't think you have to tell me what you represent here, young man. I know. Evil. Pure evil in the—" Preston flipped through the pages of the book, catching Lorne's attention, " Huh. Which is also apparently everyone I've always wanted to meet." He said and walked away with him.

* * *

Bailey opened the door to a room and Abigail entered it. The office was huge there was even a small bar, a comfortable looking sofa, a flat-screen television. There were several boxes on the desk plus four long ones.

" This office is mine?" Abigail asked taking everything in. There was a great view of the mountains and the city centre.

" Yep. It's all yours." Bailey paused, " That is, if you take the job."

Abigail stared out of the window, " What exactly will I be doing?" she asked him.

" It's all in here." Bailey handed her a folder and she sat down to read it. She'd be the head of IT Department and helping build web sites for clients. Human and demon clients.

" Demons need web sites?" Abigail looked at Bailey.

" Sure. Why not?" Bailey asked her. " You can do it-you majored in computer science before switching to do a Masters in Creative Writing. Whatever happened to that hobby of yours?"

" Excuse me? How did you know-"

" I know everything about you Abigail. I know that you are an only child to Hank and Rachel Williams. You lost both parents to demons a few years ago. Since then you've been pretty much a loner, keeping to yourself. Until one day, through your only friend, you met an unusual demon named Lorne. Then your life turned around."

" What are these?" Abigail wanted to change the subject. She opened a box and took out a book.

" They are replacements of all the books that were destroyed in the fire a couple of years ago." Bailey told her.

" All of them?"

" Every single one. There are more boxes at your penthouse."

Abigail dropped a book and stared at Bailey, " I have a _penthouse_?" she exclaimed.

" Sure. Well, its yours and Lorne's. Here's the key." Bailey handed her the key and she tried to take everything in. She was in charge of her own department and had a penthouse.

" It's all sounding…too good to be true." Abigail said and wondered how Lorne was doing. She was starting to miss him.

" Anyway, let me show you around the building. You're gonna need to meet your team and you've already met your assistant."

Abigail tried to smile but failed. She reminded herself that she was in Wolfram & Hart and Bailey was supposed to be evil. But he sure wasn't acting like it.

* * *

Later on, Lorne arrived back to the lobby, singing and dancing with himself and found Abigail making her way back. He hugged her and after awhile everyone straggled back.

Gunn told the group that he was going to do it.

" I can't believe it. Are—are you saying we should take the deal?" Fred asked Wesley.

" I already took it." Angel said appearing.

" Angel, what—what?" Fred stammered.

" You took the deal?" Wesley demanded.

" Executive decision."

" I didn't think you'd—"

" Know a silver platter when he's handed one? I'm impressed with the lot of you. Team Angel, all growed up." Lilah said.

" Is it taken care of?" Angel whispered to her.

" Cordelia's safe and sound, probably getting a manicure and a blow dry as we speak." Lilah assured him.

" You found Cordy? And she's—"

" Still in a coma. But hey, it doesn't mean she can't look her best. (to Angel) She'll receive the finest care, medical and metaphysical. If there is a way to get her back, we'll find it."

" Just one more piece of business. I got to see him." Angel said.

" I'm sorry, Angel, but that wasn't part of the deal." Lilah reminded him.

" Value of compromise. Remember, Lilah? I need to see him." Angel insisted.

" You're the boss." Lilah said. "There'll be a limo waiting outside. It'll take you to see Connor."

Fred watched Angel leave before asking, " Who's Connor?"

* * *

That night, Abigail and Lorne were getting ready for bed when Lorne handed her an envelope. " Here."

" What's this?"

" Just open it."

She did so and pulled out two tickets.

" First class tickets on the SS Queen Mary? For two weeks?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening, " Lorne, we can't afford this."

" We can now." Lorne grinned.

" But…these must have been expensive. And how are you going to get around? You'd have to go incognito when we're out in the public-"

" Don't worry about that sweetie. Just start packing. When leave in three days. I have to go see Angel and tell him. " he hugged her, " After everything we've been through, we deserve this."

While Lorne went to see Angel, Fred knocked on Abigail's door and asked how her tour went. Abigail told her about Bailey and described her office.

" It seems everything is turning back to normal. " Fred paused," Relatively normal. I hope Lorne tells Angel he's sorry for hitting him."

Abigail stared at Fred. " Wait a minute…Lorne hit Angel? When?"

" You mean…you didn't know?"

* * *

" Hey Angel," Lorne found the vampire packing.

" Hey." Angel replied folding some shirts and putting them in a box.

" I just wanted to…apologise." Lorne began.

" Apologise for what?" Angel asked not looking up from his packing.

" For hitting you. When Abigail was lost, I kind of…well, I was-"

" Out of your mind with worry?" Angel finished for him.

" Yeah. I blamed you for Abigail getting taken and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

" But you don't mean it." Angel said looking at Lorne.

" What? Angel-cakes, of course I mean it-"

" That's what your head is saying. But in your heart, you blamed me. You meant what you said and those punches too."

Lorne shook his head, " Angel, no-"

" And when I nearly killed Abigail that night, you wanted to kill me."

" I admit that, yes, but you aren't to blame for what Angelus said or did."

" Yes I am. Angelus will always be here, deep down. And that scar on Abigail's neck will always be a reminder."

" She doesn't know that I hit you." Lorne admitted.

" Then you should tell her. About that and among other things you've done."

" Change of subject Angel-cakes for fear of another lecture. Abikins and I are going away for awhile. On a cruise. We need time out-together."

Angel nodded, " That's good. You two deserve it. Especially Abigail."

" I better go start packing. " Lorne said and turned to leave.


	33. Transformation

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

A/n: this story is turning out to be one big epic. I know people are reading this but how about some comments? Or some helpful feedback? Thanks.

The following day Lorne and Abigail were taken to their new penthouse. Abigail felt as though she was on cloud nine. She had a new home, a new career was going to start in a few weeks and she had loving boyfriend. Things were going right for a change.

Abigail unlocked the door to their new home and they entered a hallway. There were footsteps and a woman appeared. She was in her mid to late fifties with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. She wore a floral dress with an apron over it.

" You must be Abigail and Lorne." The woman greeted them.

" Uh…yeah." Abigail glanced at Lorne who shrugged.

" I'm Ada Miller. Your new housekeeper." Ada held her hand to shake and she did so.

" We have a housekeeper?" Lorne looked at the older woman in surprise.

" You'll be too busy with your jobs to take care of this place. And you will need someone to cook for you. That's where I come in. I'm here four days a week. I have Fridays and the weekends off."

" Are you…evil?" Abigail demanded suddenly.

" Abikins!" Lorne admonished her. He stepped forward and gave the woman a friendly smile, " Sorry about that-"

" Lorne, this woman was probably hired by Wolfram & Hart," Abigail argued, " Why should we trust her?"

" Lorne, it's ok. Abigail, I was hired by Wolfram & Hart when they advertised for a housekeeper for their new employers. I got the interview three weeks ago and they told me I was going to be a housekeeper to a young couple."

Abigail narrowed her eyes, " Did they tell you one of us was a demon?"

Ada lead the two into the kitchen which was huge. It had all the mod cons, and was clean and sparkling.

" Yes. They gave me your profiles. I was very intrigued in your unique relationship. Personally I think its sweet that a human can love a demon."

" Well…thanks." Lorne said and looked around at his new surroundings.

" I'll show you around." Ada offered. The downstairs consisted of the kitchen, a bathroom, study and a small library. The bookshelf was empty but Abigail could easily fill it. They went upstairs which had four bedrooms. The main bedroom had an ensuite bathroom.

" We have a spa," Lorne pointed out as they looked into the master bedroom.

" And a pool out back," Ada opened the balcony doors and they looked out into the backyard. There was a swimming pool and a patio area.

" Don't worry about taking care of the pool. The gardener does all that." Ada assured them. They left their luggage in the master bedroom.

" Abikins, I have to go see a client," Lorne told Abigail a few hours after lunch, " I'll be back home in a few hours."

" Ok. I'll continue packing."

" Great." Lorne kissed her goodbye, " I'll see you soon."

" I'll miss you." She smiled at him.

Lorne grinned before leaving the house.

" He's a sweetie," Ada told Abigail when the door closed, " I can tell he loves you by the way he looks at you."

" He's great. We've our ups and downs the past year. I love him-everything about him. Even his green skin and horns…"

* * *

" Are you sure?" Tamara Whitney asked Lorne dubiously, " This transformation spell is not easy."

" I know, I did my homework."

" If it was easy, then every demon who wanted to become human would do it. The process is extremely painful. Emotionally and physical."

" I know all this." Lorne said impatiently.

" The last time I did this spell-" Tamara paused, " it wasn't successful. The demon changed his mind halfway through."

" What happened to him?" Lorne asked, writing out a check and giving it to her.

" He died." Tamara said simply.

" Oh."

" Still want to do it?" Tamara smirked.

" Yes." Lorne nodded. Tamara sighed. That's what they all said.

" Who are you doing this for?" Tamara asked.

" My girlfriend. The love of my life."

" She must be very special if you want to go through this."

" She is."

" I'll ask you one more time. Are you sure?"

" Positive. What are we waiting for?" Lorne said. She directed him into a small, dark room.

" I can't stay in the same room as you. I have to lock this room." Tamara explained, " In case something happens-"

" I'm not violent." Lorne assured her.

" Even the most placid of demons can get very violent during the transformation. That's how harrowing it can be. Well…good luck." She said and closed the door.

Tamara cringed when she heard the agonizing scream coming from the locked room. It sounded as though the poor demon was being tortured. More screams followed as she concentrated on the spell. She heard pounding and more tortured shouts. She closed her eyes and ears to the noises and continued chanting. After another hour, everything went silent.

* * *

Abigail woke up after a nap. She had fallen asleep on the bed while reading. She looked at the clock, it was nearly five. Lorne should be here soon.

She heard footsteps outside the bedroom door. " Lorne? Honey, is that you?" she called out. The footsteps sounded hesitant before the door opened and a strange man entered her room.

" Who the hell are you? Get out!" she ordered him, scrambling off the bed.

The man grinned, " You don't recognise me do you?"

Abigail stared hard at the man. " Who…who are you?" she whispered.

" Don't you recognise my voice at least?" Lorne asked Abigail. She looked a little spooked and he couldn't blame her.

Her face paled, " L-Lorne?" she stammered.

The man grinned, " Yeah, it's me Abikins."


	34. A New Man

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

" What…what happened?" she whispered standing up and standing in front of him. She looked into his eyes, the red eyes were gone, they were now brown. His green skin, horns were gone too. Lorne was _human_.

" I did a spell." Lorne explained as she touched his face in wonderment.

" Or rather, a woman did a transformation spell and here I am. No more demon Lorne."

" Is it…permanent?"

" No cupcake, only temporary. For the duration of our little vacation." He smiled, " I wanted it to be special."

" Lorne….you did this for me?"

He nodded and she looked him over. " I can't believe it. Your human."

Lorne took her hands away and went to look in the mirror. " What do you think?"

" It's…amazing. And a little scary. What happened during the spell? Was it hard? Easy?"

" There's no need to go into details love, it was just a transformation spell with an expatriation date. So, enjoy this while it lasts."

" What will the others say?" She wondered.

" Well…nothing. We're leaving tomorrow and by the time we see them next, I'll be back to being demon Lorne."

" You…you're amazing." Abigail wrapped around his waist and pressed her lips against his, " It must have been one heck of a spell."

" It was nothing," Lorne insisted but she was right. It was hell, but it was worth it.

The kiss grew deeper and turned passionate. Eventually their clothes were thrown onto the floor and they collapsed into bed.

As Lorne covered her body with his, Abigail stared up into his human face. She caressed it and wondered if she'd ever get used to it. He refused to tell her what happened during the transformation so she made a mental note to do some research afterwards. He kissed her then and all other thoughts vanished from her mind…

* * *

Fred knocked on Angel's door. She heard him say " Come in" and she did so. It was the following day and she had finished packing. She would be getting a place of her own and haven't seen it.

" Lorne and Abigail would be on the cruise by now," she said wistfully, " I'm a little…jealous."

" I hope they enjoy themselves. They deserve it." Angel replied.

" Did Lorne ever talk to you about the other day?" Fred asked cautiously.

" About him hitting me you mean?"

Fred nodded.

" Yeah he did. He apologised but its not if he didn't mean it."

" What do you mean? Of course he did," Fred said, " Lorne's not the violent type."

" He meant what he did and I don't blame him. I did leave her behind and I feel terrible about it."

" But she's safe now."

" I know. But it nearly ended in disaster. If anything happened to Abigail and I was the cause of it, Lorne would kill me."

" He'd never-"

" Abigail means the world to him. But its not if she and Lorne will have the life they want…" Angel trailed off before he realised what he was saying.

" Why do you say that? I think they'll always be together. I can see them apart." Fred asked.

" If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell Abigail. She doesn't know."

" Know…what?"

" Her destiny. Why she's important. And why Wolfram & Hart never killed her even though they had all those chances."

" Lorne has to sacrifice her…to save the world." Angel told Fred simply.

Fred stared at him, her eyes wide. " W-what? When? Poor Lorne…"

" We don't know when. But it will happen and she's the only one who can do it. But she doesn't know. Well, she used to."

" But she doesn't now?"

" No. Her memory has been altered." He admitted.

" Lorne altered her memory? He did a spell? Doesn't he know how dangerous that can be?"

" He only did it to protect her." Angel said, " He loves her and only wants best for her."

" But there's always consequences when you practise black magic. Always."


	35. Vacation Time

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

" Wow, nice room." Abigail said looking around, " I mean cabin. That's the correct term isn't it?"

Lorne tipped the porter and closed the door. He took her in his arms and smiled down at her.

" What do you want to do? Explore the ship?" Abigail asked. They had left the port of LA.

" Actually I want to stay here for awhile." Lorne said, " There's no rush. We've got two weeks to explore and enjoy what this ship has to offer."

" Okay," Abigail agreed staring up into his brown eyes. He kissed her and the kiss turned passionate.

**~*~**

Abigail's stomach growled as she lay in Lorne's arms. It was nearly 6pm and they had spent all day in bed and she was starving.

" Do you want to order room service?" Lorne suggested as he opened the bedside drawer to take out the menus.

" I feel like going out to eat," Abigail admitted, " See what this ship has to offer."

Lorne smiled and kissed the top of her head. He had to admit he was ravenous. Abigail got out of bed and went to have a shower. He joined her and once again they made love. Abigail laughed as she pushed him away afterwards, " At this rate, we'll never leave the room."

" That's fine with me," Lorne said grinning as he reached for her again.

" The water's too cold…let's get dressed and have dinner." Abigail said and went back into the bedroom. She put on a pair of jeans and a blouse. Then they headed out.

As they headed for the restaurant, Abigail looked over her shoulder. She had a strange feeling she was being watched. She linked arms with Lorne and looked straight ahead but the feeling wouldn't go away.

" You ok?" Lorne asked as they entered the restaurant.

" Yep." She nodded as a waiter showed them to an empty table.

**~*~**

He watched the couple enter the restaurant. They looked young, happy and in love. There was the girl. The Protected One. She was petite with brown hair and hazel eyes. The man's arm was around the woman's. His appearance startled him. He had once been a demon and was now human. He wondered if the chance was permanent.

" Would you like anything else sir?" a pesky waitress asked him and he just grunted and waved her away. She was obscuring his view of Abigail.

One of the rules of his assignment was never to let her know he was around. If she learned who he was, she may very well kill him. Or her boyfriend might. So he must stay invisible at all times and protect her.

That was his duty. Wether he agreed with it or not, remained to be seen.


	36. The Protected One

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

_**One Week Later**_

Abigail woke finding Lorne snoring lightly beside her. They've been on the ship for a week. Their vacation was half over.

She couldn't fall back to sleep so she got up, dressed quietly and left the cabin. She wondered down the hallway and down the stairs to the 2nd deck. She was heading towards an Internet Kiosk she had seen a few days ago.

Abigail paid for a terminal and checked her emails. She got one from Fred, who was asking her how the cruise was going and if she had gotten sunburned yet. Abigail replied to the email and found she got one from Bailey.

**_How's your vacation going? I hope you're having fun—but not too much fun! I have a schedule already for you to take a look at when you return. _**

**_Kind Regards_**

**_Bailey Tanner_**

She didn't bother replying. It wasn't an urgent one. She logged out of her email account and checked out a news site before her time ran out. Abigail then left the kiosk.

She had that feeling again-the feeling she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder but didn't see anyone, except for a teenager entering the kiosk.

Abigail kept walking and definitely heard footsteps behind her. She ran up the narrow staircase, nobody could see her as she was hidden from view. The follower walked calmly up the stairs behind her and she finally whirled around.

It was a man and he suddenly morphed into his demon face.

" Why are you following me?" she asked him.

The demon looked surprised for a minute. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said calmly as he climbed the steps. This unnerved Abigail and she used the barristers to swing her legs at the demon, sending him flying down the stairs. She turned and ran towards the safety of the cabin.

~**~

She didn't tell Lorne about the demon and the demon didn't follow her around again. Either she must have injured him or he got the message. The 2nd week flew by and it was time to go home.

The ship arrived back in LA. They took a cab back home and Ada greeted them warmly. " Hello, how was your vacation?"

" Wonderful." Abigail said. The couple looked so happy and in love. Much happier then they were 2 weeks ago.

" Sweetie, I have to go back and reverse this spell," Lorne said as they were back in their bedroom, " I shouldn't be too long."

" Ok." Abigail agreed as she took one last look at the human Lorne. " But to tell you the truth I was starting to miss the demon Lorne."

~**~

_**Two Days Later**_

The mail clerk pushed a basket full of office mail down the hallway. The top package is an envelope addressed to Angel. As the clerk passed the elevator, the elevator bell pinged and the back sets of doors open.

Fred stood there confused, holding a box of papers and personal belongings, looking out the wrong side. Wesley walked up to the elevators from the lobby, holding a coffee mug.

" Fred?" Wesley called to her.

" Wesley!" she exited the elevator.

" Can I help you with any of that?" he asked her.

" It's so big," she answered looking around in awe.

" It does take some getting used to." Wesley agreed.

" Have you seen my lab? It's giganamous. And I'm in charge." Fred said.

" I'm sure you'll have no trouble—"

" I don't even understand half of what they're doing. There's this machine, 6 feet tall, it makes this noise— whoompa! Whoompa! Phht! Not a clue." Fred went on.

" Well, I'm still stuck back at, "Why on earth are we here?"

" What, because we're crusaders against evil and now the law firm that represents most of the evil in the world has given us its L.A. branch to run however we want, probably in an attempt to corrupt, divide, or destroy us, and we all said yes in, like, 3 minutes?"

" Your run-on sentences have got a lot less pointless." Wesley said.

" Oh, that's so sweet. And a tad condescending." Fred replied.

"Uh, you sure I can't help you—" Wesley asked again but was interrupted by Knox. After a brief conversation, Knox took the box from Fred. She followed him up the stairs to her lab and Wesley watched them go.

~**~

Around lunch time, the gang met in Angel's office when they were interrupted by Lorne.

" Lorne!" Fred exclaimed, " I didn't know you were coming back today." She hurried over to hug the demon. He wore a very loud red Hawaiian shirt and a pair of khakis.

" It's nice to see you too kitten. We thought we'd come back a couple days early to get settled in our new jobs," Lorne explained.

" Good to have you back." Angel told the demon, pleased.

" Where's Abigail?" Wesley asked Lorne.

" I'm right here," Abigail replied as she entered Angel's office, " I had to stop by my office." She looked tan and happy.

Fred hugged Abigail also and demanded to hear about everything.

" We have to take care of business first-" Angel protested.

" Angel, sweetie, it's lunch time. We have photos." Lorne said. Over the trip, they were careful about not taking any photos of Lorne and Abigail. Lorne still refused to tell the group about what he did.

Later that afternoon, Abigail went back to her office and looked over the schedule. First she had to look through her files someone had left on her desk when the door opened.

" Don't you knock?" she glanced up to see a young woman enter the room.

Eve ignored this. " We didn't meet earlier. My name is Eve. I'm the new liaison."

" Hi," Abigail didn't get up to shake her hand or anything.

" So…you're her." Eve looked at Abigail up and down. " The Protected One. Funny, I expected you to be…taller."

Abigail's eyebrows raised, " I'm the _what_ now?"

" Here. You should look at these." Eve handed her a bunch of files.

" Thanks, but I got my own." Abigail gestured at the two piles on her desk.

" But I think you'll want to. These are _your_ files." Eve said and put them down on Abigail's desk.

Eve left and Abigail's phone rang. " Hello?"

" It's me." It was Angel, " I need to see you. There's someone here wanting to meet the new IT manager."

" Oh. I'll be right there." Abigail replaced the phone and left the office, Eve's files forgotten.

A few minutes later, Lorne knocked once and didn't get a reply. Knowing that Abigail wouldn't mind a visit from him, he went in only to find the office empty. There were two piles of files on her desk plus a third with her name on it. Curiosity got the better of him as he flicked through the third one. His eyes went wide. This file was about her. Her past, her parents, their deaths, everything. Then something caught his eye. There was a section dedicated to her destiny. Not many futures were written in stone, but hers was pre-destined. And she must not know. If she found out, then she'd put and two together and realised Lorne used mojo on her.

In a split decision, Lorne grabbed the destiny section, folded it up and left the office.


	37. First Week

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

The group of employees left the office after singing for Lorne. About half of them were evil and he told them to report to Angel. The good ones got his tick of approval and were sent back to their various duties. The last one straggled it, it was Bailey. He was late and didn't apologise it for it either. Lorne didn't like Bailey, there was something about him.

_You just don't like him because he's Abigail's good-looking assistant and are afraid he'd make a play for her_. Lorne told himself. _But you're being ridiculous. Bailey would never hit on his boss and he knows about Abigail and me. _

" I'm a bit busy this morning, so can we get on with it?" Bailey asked impatiently.

" Hold your horses Mr. Tanner," Lorne replied crisply, " Ok go ahead."

Bailey sand a verse of the LA Song. It was familiar to him, it was the song he once heard Wolfram and Hart's former golden boy Lindsey sang.

Bailey's aura was coming out strong and clear. It was just as Lorne suspected. Bailey liked Abigail. A lot.

" Ok, thanks." Lorne said.

" How did I do?" Bailey asked.

" You're in the clear. Except for one thing. This little crush of yours? It's pretty much hopeless."

Bailey flushed at this, " What crush?" he demanded.

" The crush you have on my Abigail. It's a hopeless crush. She would never feel the same way about you."

" How would you know?" Bailey asked.

" Hello? I'm the physic, have you met me?" Lorne stood up,

" Thanks for that. You can go now."

Bailey left, muttering under his breath.

Lorne left the office too and headed for Angel's office but Harmony stopped him. Harmony the vampire who doesn't drink human blood and working for Angel. Weirder things have happened.

" Um, I wouldn't Lorney-tunes." Harmony warned him. Lorne could hear arguing in Angel's office.

" What's going on in there?" Lorne asked.

" As far as I can tell, your girlfriend is arguing with the boss." Harmony said,

" Abigail's arguing with the boss? On the first week?" Lorne stared at the door, " I better intervene."

" I think its sweet," Harmony said as Lorne headed for the door.

" What?"

" That a human can love a demon-."

Lorne just smiled and knocked on Angel's door.

" What?" his boss barked.

Lorne entered the office to find the boss sitting in front of his desk glaring at Abigail who was standing in front of the desk with a file in her hand.

" What's up?" he asked brightly trying to lighten the tension in the room.

" I've met my first client." Abigail said, " and it wants me to a web site about it and its tribe. I'm not going to do it."

" You heard what he said if you didn't do it." Angel told her.

" So? He won't kill an employer of Wolfram and Hart." Abigail scoffed.

" What demon?" Lorne asked her.

" A triantelope demon. It sacrifices babies to keep them alive." Abigail told Lorne.

" Oh." Lorne said but didn't want to say he agreed with Abigail.

" Why don't you get one of your team members to do it?" Lorne suggested, " Bailey for example."

" I didn't think of that." Abigail said sitting down.

" That's what your team is there for." Lorne pointed out. " Oh and I read Bailey. He's clean."

" He's not evil?"

Lorne shook his head.

" Oh." Abigail looked disappointed.

" If that's all, I need to get back to work." Angel said as the phone rang. The two left the office.

~**~

As Lorne suggested, Abigail got her team to do the website. One or two protested and she threatened to fire them.

The head of the team, the 3rd assistant to Abigail, took her aside, " I know it's your first week and all…" she began. Her name was Joanne, a 34 year old blonde woman.

Abigail raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.

" But creating a web site for a demon that sacrifices babies?"

" I'm not happy about it either but its our job." Abigail said.

" Right."

" Oh, by the way, you're fired."

" What? On what grounds?" Joanne folded her arms defiantly.

" I think the plan of slicing and dicing your boss would do it." Abigail said.

Joanne looked puzzled.

" Lorne read you, and saw what you were planning to do to me."

" That's a lie. Lorne read me wrong."

" Sorry. Take your stuff and get out."

" You'll regret this," Joanne threatened and started raging at her, throwing things around the office before security came and took her away. The rest of the team helped their boss straighten the office as Bailey came in.

" What happened in here?"

" Oh, I fired Joanne and she didn't take it too well."

" Joanne?" Bailey was surprised.

" Evil." Abigail explained.

Later that evening, Abigail met Lorne in his office but he was busy with a client. She told him he'd meet him back at the penthouse and he kissed her goodbye before she left. She ate the dinner Ada left for them and decided it was good weather to go for a quick swim in the pool. She changed into her bathing suit and jumped in. The cold shocked her body but she gradually got used to it. She started walking up and down the length of the pool.

~**~

_He watched from his vantage point as Abigail walked up and down the length of her pool. She did a couple of breast strokes and dived under once or twice. Then she resumed walking. He heard the sliding door open and he quickly ducked for cover._

~**~

Abigail climbed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her waist when a pair of arms circled her waist, making her jump.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Lorne apologised.

Abigail turned and kissed him reply, cupping his face in her hands. She started walking him backwards to the nearby deck chair where they both fell onto it, not even breaking the kiss.

~**~

_Jealousy raged up inside him as he watched the couple lay down on the deck chair, the demon lying on top of Abigail. He couldn't watch anymore. He fled._


	38. Life of The Party

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

" Maybe we should go back inside, it's getting cold." Abigail suggested, as she lay curled up in Lorne's arms, nothing but a towel covering them.

" Really? I'm still rather warm." Lorne teased and starting kissing her neck.

" Plus its late and we have an early start." She started to get up, wrapping the towel around herself.

" What about me?" Lorne protested.

" No one's around. You're safe." Abigail grinned down at the naked Lorne and went back inside the house to have a shower. Lorne changed upstairs and ate a late dinner. This was his one night off before having no nights off. The next few weeks were going to be tight and he had an idea on how to cope with it. Wolfram and Hart had a procedure, removing one's sleep. He thought he might try it without anyone knowing.

Later the next day, Angel was telling the group, they would deal with anything that would come next. Fred still had her misgivings though.

" Is this gonna be our lives now? Fighting our own employees, our own clients? Are we really gonna do any good?" she asked.

" Yes, we are. We're gonna change things. We came to Wolfram and Hart because it's a powerful weapon, and we'll figure out how to wield it."

" Or kill ourselves with it." Wesley added.

" Yay team," Fred said flatly.

" No, sooner or later they'll tip their hand, and we'll find out why they really brought us here. Meanwhile, we do the work...our way, one thing at a time." Angel said and picked up an envelope and ripped it open.

" We deal-" an amulet fell out of it.

" Whatever comes next." He finished starting at the amulet.

Immediately, the amulet activated. A black whirlwind erupted from it, causing papers on Angel's desk to stir. The ashen whirlwind started to glow with flecks of orange as something begins to materialize inside it. A man's skeletal form showed, then it gradually fills out until it's completed. The wind faded and Spike is standing there, screaming and grunting, in the middle of the office, right where the amulet fell.

"Aah!" Spike grunted in pain.

" Spike?" Wesley stared at the vampire in disbelief.

" Spike". Angel said angrily.

Harmony stuck her head in the room smiling, " Blondie Bear?"

~**~

Several days after that, Spike "haunted" the building, going through walls and taunting Angel who was none too happy having him back. Abigail sat at her desk and was going through the day's pile. She opened her drawer to get a pen when something caught her eye. A file with her name on it. It was the same file Eve had given her the first day. She had completely forgotten about it.

She went through it. It had stuff she already knew. She wondered why Eve had insisted on giving it to her.

There was a knock on the door and she answered. Bailey stuck his head, " Hey. There's something weird going with the computers in the other office."

Abigail nodded and followed him to the computer lab. She took one look at one and announced there was a virus. The phone on the desk rang and she answered it.

" This is Harmony. My computer's acting really weird." The vampire complained.

" What can I do about it?" Abigail asked snappily.

" Well, you're the computer expert aren't you?"

" I'll have a look at it. Ten minutes." She hung up and it rang again. This time it was Fred. Soon just about everyone who had a computer were complaining.

" There's a virus in the network," Bailey said, " It's the only explanation." He checked on one of the computers and nodded, " And it seems it came from here. Someone logged on and used one of the terminals to do it."

" No one has access to this room except for my staff." She frowned, " Which could only mean someone here did it." She sighed and looked over at her team who were talking among themselves and not paying attention. She'd had trouble with these people from day 1 and it wasn't getting any easier.

" All right, who did it?" she demanded the group. They all looked at her.

" Who put the virus on the Wolfram and Hart network?" No one said a word. She then warned they would all be seeing Lorne for a reading since no one was owning up.

" I think I know," a voice said behind her. She whirled, it was Spike. He had walked through a wall soundlessly.

" He was the only person in here last night when you and everyone had gone." Spike explained, " I asked him if you had him working overtime but he didn't answer. I guess he's too up himself to talk to a ghost."

" I said it before Spike, you're not a ghost." Another voice joined in. Fred had entered the office.

" Whatever the bloody hell I am." Spike said crossing his arms.

" Richard, is this true?" she asked her senior web designer. Richard denied it of course and she phoned Lorne and told him she's sending Richard over.

~**~

Richard had definitely been the one who put the virus in the network. When Lorne asked him why, Richard's face turned red. Lorne stood up, " I'm taking you to see Angel." He said and started to leave his office when Richard whacked him the back of the head with something.

" Hey, that hurt!" Lorne complained whirling around. Richard just glared at the demon,

" I don't have to answer to a _demon,_" he snarled before running from the office. He didn't get very far when security caught up with him and arrested him.

Richard was fired by Angel and after several death threats from the employee, he was escorted from the building and wasn't heard from again.

The virus from the network had been destroyed and everything was in working order again. Abigail sat in Lorne's office with Lorne and Fred.

" I can't trust my team." Abigail said irritated, " I tried but we're not working."

" Just give them a chance. It's only been a few weeks." Lorne assured her.

" That reminds me, I have to find Spike to thank him. He's saved the day." Abigail smiled at Lorne, " Will you be home tonight?"

" I'll try sweetie." They kissed and she went to find Spike. He had been popping in and out all day and there was no way to tell when he'd "pop in" again.

~**~

Abigail waited at home for Lorne but hours went by and she eventually gave up. She was woken when she felt someone sat down beside her on the bed. She peered at the clock and was startled to see it was 3am.

" You're home late," she greeted him tiredly.

" Yeah, sorry." Lorne explained, " I would have called but you were in bed."

Abigail nodded. She didn't move to kiss him instead just rolled over and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Lorne went to his friend's offices and reminded them about the upcoming party he was hosting. All the evil and not so evil clients were going to be there. Lorne had been planning the party all week. He had been staying back late preparing for it. He hadn't seen Abigail much and he missed her. It seemed their personal life was slowly being taken over by their professional lives. Lorne promised himself not to work this weekend and to pay more attention to Abigail.

Abigail had walked into the foyer and noticed it was being set up for the party. Something she was hoping she'd miss. She saw Lorne talking to Angel and decided to avoid him. She didn't want to go and wasn't going to be talked into going.

She sneaked up the stairs and into her office without being seen. She was surprised to see Spike there.

" Morning," she greeted him, turning on her laptop.

He didn't answer, "You going to this Halloween party your boyfriend's hosting?" he asked her.

" Not if I can help it." She told him and he raised an eyebrow.

" I'm not much of a party person." She explained, " Unless it's a party with friends."

" Me neither," Spike said.

~**~

Lorne stepped into his office and shut the door behind him. He breathed deeply and collapsed into the chair at his mirrored vanity make-up table. He rested his elbow on the vanity, rubbed his temples and moaned. Suddenly, his reflection in the mirror turned to look at him, concerned, and began to speak.

" Ooh, ouch. That's an adult-sized bang-a-roo. Hello?"

Lorne groaned.

" Oh, Mr. Smiles." Said Lorne's reflection.

Lorne continued groaning.

" Oh, come on, you can't ignore me forever. Oh, well, fine. Looks like you're gonna have to slap a band-aid on that melon, draw a grin on that bewitching green mug, and go right back out there. On the count of 9, sunshine. 1...2...3..."

Lorne glared at his reflection.

" The show stops for no demon, Lorne. 4...5..."

Lorne winced.

" They're all waiting for you. 6...7... They're counting on you. 8...comin' up on 9. They're gonna eat you up with a spoon because you're so scrumptious!"

" Shut up!" Lorne screamed at the mirror, grabbing a wine bottle and smashing it against the glass. He groaned, stood up and headed for the door.

He turned when it suddenly began to sing a slow ballad.

_Don't, don't leave me this way  
I can't exist  
I'll surely miss  
your tender kiss  
so don't leave me this way  
ohhhh..._

When Lorne appeared in the hallway, his is smiling and full of energy again, talking on his cell phone, transitioning his reflection's song into an upbeat pop song.

" Ohhh, baby! Oh, my heart is full of love and desire for you!"


	39. Bailey

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

Harmony saw Abigail walk into the lobby, holding some files and looking at her watch.

" Abigail?" Harmony called hesitantly. She knew Lorne's girlfriend didn't trust her, Harmony couldn't blame her.

" What?" Abigail asked looking at the blonde vampire warily. She didn't see herself becoming friends of the vampire. For one thing, she knew Harmony's type. The popular cheerleader. Abigail avoided girls like Harmony like the plague in high school.

" You're two o' clock appointment's running late," Harmony explained, " He just called."

" Oh. I was wondering about that. Thanks." She turned to leave but Harmony stood in her way.

" Was there something else?" Abigail asked impatiently.

" Um…what are you doing after work?" Harmony asked and Abigail was completely taken aback.

" Going home and get an early night. Why?"

" Oh…no reason." Harmony smiled and returned to her desk. Abigail disappeared while Angel left his office and a demon walked into the lobby, growling.

" What is that doing here?" Angel demanded, staring at the demon.

" Oh, that's-" Harmony tried to tell him it was here for Abigail but her boss ignored her. Instead he killed the demon by snapping it's neck and letting it fall to the floor.

" Get someone to clean that up." Angel ordered Harmony.

" Um," Harmony stared down at the body as Abigail reappeared, " My client is very late, Harmony can you call him again?"

Harmony glanced at her, " Uh…that was your two' ' clock," she told her pointing at the dead demon.

Abigail stared at Angel, " You killed my client?"

" I didn't know-" Angel began and the two began arguing. Angel went back into his office and she followed. The argument stopped when Eve arrived and the rest of the gang. Lorne arrived soon after.

They convinced Angel to have the party and it was still on for the next night.

~**~

Lorne found Abigail in her office, going through some paperwork. Bailey was sitting opposite tapping on his laptop.

" Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lorne asked her, ignoring Bailey.

" Sure. What's up?"

" In private." Lorne added, glancing over at Bailey.

" Sure, no problem." Bailey closed his laptop and got ready to leave.

" Have the proposal to me by this afternoon," Abigail called after him as Bailey left the room.

" I want to talk to you about the party." Lorne said as he sat down in Bailey's chair.

" The party?"

" The big monster bash…tomorrow night?"

" Oh. To tell you the truth…I wasn't planning on going," Abigail admitted.

" You weren't…what?" Lorne stared at her in disbelief.

" You know parties aren't my thing. I much prefer small gatherings with friends."

" I am the host of this party," Lorne reminded her.

" So?"

" As the host's girlfriend, it's your duty to show up." Lorne said,

" And when you do, mingle. Dance. Make friends…especially with Harmony…she wants to get to know you."

" She's a vampire without a soul." Abigail countered.

" Who's been off human blood for months. If I can trust Harm, so can you." Lorne stood up to leave, " Please…do this for me."

~**~

Bailey entered his family's home later that day. He found his father, head of the Imari Clan sitting in his usual chair in the den. His uncle was sitting next to him and his older brother Darin had entered the room.

" Son, we need to have a word," Mr. Tanner greeted his youngest son.

Bailey loosened his tie, " What's up?"

The leader gestured to their servant who refilled his wine glass. The demon servant then left the room.

" We are concerned about you," his father began, " About your assignment."

" What do you mean?" Bailey asked warily.

" We have reason to believe that you may have feelings for The Protected One."

Bailey stared at his father loss for words, " I…how did you know?" he asked.

" So you don't deny it then?" the leader asked him reproachfully.

" No, I don't deny it. Yes I'm in love with Abigail. So what of it?" Bailey asked defensively.

" You've broken the sacred vow never to fall for a human while we're protecting it," his father said his eyes boring into his son's,

" Quite frankly, I'm starting to regret giving you this assignment."

Bailey sighed. He had broken the sacred vow and disappointed his father.

" I should have appointed your brother in the first place."

" No, there's no need. I can do it." Bailey insisted.

" Bailey, you know that you'll never get a chance with Abigail. For one, her boyfriend won't ever let anyone come between them. And her destiny. She's not destined to live a long life. You know that." His brother had to put his own two cents in. And his really irritated Bailey.

" I said I can do it! I can protect Abigail til the day of reckoning. Please, give me a second chance."

The leader hesitated and thought about it, " Very well. And we'll be able to keep an eye on you tomorrow night. We're going to the party the CEO of Wolfram and Hart is hosting."

Bailey nodded, his head down as he left the room. He felt embarrassed to be chastised like a kid. And in front of his uncle and brother.

Lorne had been right, his crush was a hopeless one.


	40. Lorne's weird behaviour

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

Angel and Lorne are in the that night. Lorne fixed himself a drink.

" Archduke Sebassis. Bona fide nobility from the fiery down under. Commands over 40 legions. He's the living end of a pure bloodline of demonic royalty," Lorne was telling Angel.

" Great. Just great,"

" Well, also, the very peak of the A-list mountain. He's the crown jewel of the underworld jet set. If we convince him to come, all the other glitterati will just domino in right behind him, and then we'll be in business."

" This really matters to you, doesn't it?" Angel asked.

" Well, of course. The new Wolfram & Hart. I mean, we have to-"

" No. I mean, this really matters to you. Personally."

" Yeah. You know, Angel, I don't have superhuman strength, and I'm not a fighter. Quantum physics makes me nauseous, and I barely made a passing grade at mystical studies, but I'm on your team. This is something I can do. I believe it has a purpose that can help you, even if you don't." Lorne paused, " And organising this party has kept my mind of Abigail and her…well, you know."

" I haven't seen the two of you together much lately. Is everything ok?" Angel asked.

" We're fine." Lorne said and didn't elaborate further.

~**~

Angel and Lorne are seated in chairs facing a pale demon with horns seated on a high throne. Another similar demon was standing at his side.

" So... this is the mighty Angel. I've been told many things about you. Bit of a restless frog, hmm? Making lots of waves in your little swamp."

Yeah, well, I'm just trying to keep the fly population down.

Lorne laughed.

" Yes. Though I do prefer the tales of your counterpart Angelus. Ah, you had flair back then, child."

" Well, I guess we all mellow in our old age."

" Your contempt is fragrant."

Sebassis sipped blue liquid from a wine glass and finished the drink. He put his glass down and a smaller, thinner, paler demon walks out to him. The smaller slave-like demon pulled a cork out of his arm and held his arm out over the glass. The blue liquid Sebassis was drinking flowed from the slave's uncorked vein into the glass. Lorne witnessed this with great discomfort, although he tried to hide it.

" And Lorne, how is that lovely girlfriend of yours?_" _ Sebassis asked Lorne.

" Abigail's fine." Lorne told him. Sebassis has met Abigail on a few occasions. He also knows about Abigail's destiny.

" So, your lordship, we were deeply grieved when you declined our invitation. I mean, we'd love for you to reconsider."

" Yeah. I mean, a party just isn't a party without the archduke," Angel added after getting a slap on the arm from Lorne.

" You're sure you wouldn't like some?"

" I'm fine." Angel said and Lorne glared at him. " But thanks."

" Oh, come, come. We're all blood-drinkers here. Ah, but that's right. You choose to drink the blood of swine. Filthy beasts."

" Actually, that's a misconception."

" Filthy! Yes! Honestly, I don't know how he does it," Lorne chuckled. He sipped from his glass. " Mmm. Wow, this is-" he glanced at the demon, " I mean, you taste great."

" Well... in light of this amusing chat, and of my longstanding acquaintance with you, Lorne, I will come to the gala."

" Oh, that's wonderful news, your lordship! Well, we don't wanna waste any more of your valuable time."

They left the room.

" See how easy that was?" Lorne asked Angel as they were shown back to their limo.

~~**~~

The following night, the party started. Lorne walked around the room talking to people. Abigail was also mingling and onto her third glass of wine.

He spotted Fred and Wesley near the snack table.

" I guess I've always hated parties. I never know what to do with myself. I just end up at the hors d'oeuvres table, trying to look occupied." Fred was telling Wes.

" Hey there, wallflowers!" Lorne greeted them.

" Wallflowers?"

" I need you to give me a hand, help light the fuse on this powder keg? Look at the dance floor. The only thing on it is Harmony. Hey, you keep pushing that envelope, baby!" he called to the vampire.

" I'm afraid this really isn't our element, Lorne." Wesley said.

" Yeah, we're wallflowers."

" Oh, no, no, no, sweetie. You're the young, the beautiful, the ready-to…oh. Well, here's one problem. You're totally sober! It's Halloween. You should be 3 sheets to the wind already. Now, try and get into the spirit of things, OK?" he moved on.

Lorne walked into Angel's office, where Angel is sitting at his desk frowning.

" Angel. It's a graveyard out there, and all the guests wanna meet the new guy in charge."

" Look Lorne…I'm busy."

Lorne glanced at him.

" I have things….I'm brooding."

Lorne turned to see the tv was on. " You're watching hockey!" he exclaimed.

" Yeah, but my team is losing,"

" Get up off your keister and get out there! I can't steer this ship of fools by my lonesome! I just can't do it!…"

Lorne groaned and rubbed his temples in pain as his frustration escalated.

" Lorne?" Angel stared at his friend worriedly.

Lorne looked up, all smiles again. " Let's boogie, sweet tart."

~~**~~

As the party went on, Fred and Wesley began noticing weird things that are happening. Fred and Wes were both drunk but they had barely drunken a thing.

" There's Gunn. Let's go ask him if this is weird." Fred said as they stumbled towards Gunn.

" Gunn, is this weird-" Fred began when Gunn turned around and promptly peed on Wesley.

" Charles, you just peed on my shoes." Wesley was shocked.

" Damn," Gunn said looking down.

" Hey guys!" Spike greeted the group brightly. Fred stared at him for a moment. His was bobbing to the song, " This…has got to be the greatest song ever written."

" Ok…there's something wrong with this picture." Fred said.

" And with that." Gunn pointed to Harmony and Abigail dancing together, " Since when they have become friends? Have I missed something?"

" They haven't…Abigail avoids Harmony as much as possible." Fred frowned.

Lorne walked up to them, " Hey guys! Gee, this place is smoking! Whoo!"

They all looked at him.

" What?"


	41. The Lorne Effect

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

Abigail saw Wesley, Fred, Spike and Gun staring at Lorne so she went to see what the problem was. She was worn out from all the dancing, but she was having fun. With Harmony.

" What's going on guys?" she asked them.

" Isn't this party great? Aren't you glad you came after all?" Spike asked her brightly.

Abigail just raised her eyebrows at him.

" Gunn, stop that!" Fred exclaimed jumping out of the way.

" Ok, what's going on?" Abigail demanded the group.

" Um…"

They grabbed Lorne and took him to Angel's office.

" Come on, guys. I'm telling you I did not do anything," Lorne protested.

" Angel? You in here?" Fred called out as they entered Angel's office.

Angel popped up from behind the couch where he's naked with Eve. " Ohh! What?"

" Hey! Angel's getting some! Good on you, mate." Spike said.

" What's wrong with you?"

" What's wrong with you? What are you doing with that?" Gunn asked him.

" Hey, watch it pal." Eve warned him.

" He must be under the effect of Lorne…Eve too persum…" Wesley struggled to talk properly, "presumally."

Fred snorted and pointed, "Prezoomally."

" Lorne's doing something. To all of us."

" I am not," Lorne said.

" Everything he's told us to do, we're doing. Spike's thinking positive, Gunn is peeing all over the office…"

" And we're a little bit drunk." Fred added.

" Yes. But not because we drank, because Lorne _told_ us to be drunk."

" Lorne told you to pee all over the office?" Angel asked Gunn.

" Lord I hope so."

Abigail frowned, " He told me to dance, mingle and have fun. And I don't even like Harmony."

" This is crazy. I am not doing this. I would know if I was doing this. I don't even know what this is."

" You know, I really love your desk." Spike said admiring Angel's desk.

" I don't get it. I thought Lorne was just an empath demon." Eve said.

" Territory! Wait. This morning, Lorne told me to stake out my territory." Gunn said.

" Right. Territorial marking, taken a little too literally." Wesley said.

" Hey, guys, keep it in your pants," Fred said to Angel and Eve.

" Ohh. Hey, I did not tell Gunn to go water the ferns. I did not do anything."

" You had your sleep removed," Gunn reminded him.

" What?" Wesley turned to him and would have fallen over if Lorne hadn't caught him.

" Yeah. He hasn't slept in a month."

" Did you know about this?" Angel asked Abigail who looked just as surprised as everybody else. She shook her head wordlessly.

" Oh, dear. An empath demon deprived of sleep for that long." Wesley said.

" What does that have to do with it?" Lorne demanded.

" Something apparently." Fred said.

" Lorne, why would you let them do that to you?" Angel asked.

" I had to do something, didn't I? I mean, you don't know what I've had to deal with. I'm the centre of gravity in a town that's full of borderline disorder celebrities and powerbrokers. All the hand-holding and the ego-stroking and the 4 A.M. Jacuzzi strategy sessions?"

Wesley caught Gunn peeing in the corner and told him to quit it.

" I just couldn't keep up with it, even without sleeping."

" You could have told me…I would have-." Angel said.

" What? Fired me?"

" I would've helped you, which is what I'm gonna do now, OK?" Angel realised he was naked and grabbed a cushion to cover himself.

" Well, ok." Lorne agreed and looked over at Abigail who refused to look at him. She was mad.

" Wes, Fred, go find Lorne's sleep and figure out a way to put it back in his head."

" Yes sir," Wesley said.

" Done and doner," Fred smiled and Wesley pulled her out of the office.

" Lorne, you just stay tight and try not to, you know, talk."

" Angel, we still got a party going on. Someone has to make sure there's ice in the drinks." Lorne pointed out.

" Oh, right."

" Ooh, me, me! I'm a people person." Spike said.

" Abigail and Gunn, go on the floor, see if anyone else is under the Lorne effect."

" Check," Gunn agreed leaving with Abigail.

" And stop with the-"

" I'll do my best." Gunn sighed and they left.

They went out to the floor, " You're quiet. Are you mad at Lorne?" Gunn asked her.

" Well, he didn't tell me he was having trouble. And he basically controlled me tonight. I was dancing with Harmony for pete's sake."

The party got out of control when a giant Lorne tried to kill Angel and everyone. But things got back to normal when Fred used an injector gun on Lorne.

They carried the demon back to the office and Wesley covered him with a blanket. Abigail was nowhere to be seen.

" Abigail…" Lorne muttered as he tried to sleep.

" She must have gone home. She's all right." Wesley assured him.

~~**~~

The next morning, Lorne arrived home to find Abigail finishing breakfast. She was dressed for work and she didn't greet him as he put his coat on the coat rack in the living room. She put her coffee mug in the dishwasher before disappearing upstairs.

" Abikins?" he went after her, " We need to talk."

Abigail sighed, " Lorne, I'm not-"

" I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I thought I could handle it on my own…"

" But you didn't. Instead of coming to me, you saw an easy way out and got your sleep removed. And it didn't occur to you what the consequences of it were. Someone could have been killed."

" I know. I was stupid and I'm sorry." Lorne said. He didn't want them fighting. " It's our jobs. They have been taking over our lives. Us."

" You've noticed then." Abigail said dryly sitting down on the bed.

" Yes I've noticed. There hasn't been an us for awhile. And its all gonna change." He took her hand and she stood up again, " I've missed you." He kissed her then and decided to let Angel know, he and Abigail won't be coming in that day.


	42. Spike's a real boy now

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

Darin Tanner was taken to the office of Abigail and he had a meeting with her. His brother was nowhere to be seen and Darin made a mental note on that. After learning that Bailey was in love with Abigail, their father sent Darin to keep an eye on his younger brother. Being in love can make you do reckless things, his father had told him. Make sure Bailey does not give us away.

So Darin had made an appointment to see Abigail about a web site. It was all a ploy of course.

" Thanks for that." Darin said once their meeting was over. Abigail showed him out and he ran into his brother.

" Darin?" Bailey grabbed his arm, " What the hell are you doing here? No, don't tell me. The old man sent you to keep tabs on me right?"

" Well, someone has to little brother. Everything has go smoothly, the time is coming you know."

" I know that. And I've kept her from harm haven't I?" Bailey countered.

" This job was supposed to be mine," Darin said mildly.

" You've done your share. It was time for me to take over." Bailey said as he lead his brother down the stairs and passed Harmony. Darin's eyes went wide at the sight of the pretty blonde, " Wow. Who's _that_?"

" Nobody. Just a secretary."

Bailey noticed then everyone was running around, and the phones were ringing constantly. He frowned and went back to Harmony, " What's wrong?" he asked her.

" The phones are going nuts, and my computer is freakin'," Harmony complained. Bailey looked over at Angel, Gunn and Spike. He had just seen Spike drink a mug of blood. Wait a minute. Something was off.

" Gunn?" Bailey grabbed the lawyer on his way through, " What's going on with Spike?"

" He's corporal again," Gunn told him before leaving. Bailey stared at the platinum blonde who was flirting with Harmony. The two left and Bailey went to check on Abigail. His brother had vanished.

Abigail had just fired another employee who had been caught stealing. She had dismissed him but he refused to leave. Instead he hit her, making her lip bleed. He came for her again but someone ran inside and tackled him.

" Get out now," Bailey ordered the disgruntled employee. He shoved him out of the office and closed the door. " You okay?" he asked as Abigail grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her cut. " Yeah. That was weird. He's usually so…calm and collected!"

" People are acting weird out there." Bailey said.

" Listen, do you mind holding the fort here? I have to go and see what's happening." Abigail said and he nodded. She quickly went over to Angel's office and bumped into Spike-literally.

She didn't go _through_ him.

" What…" she trailed of and touched his chest to make sure she wasn't imagining things, " You're…real?"

" I've always been real love," Spike said grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly.

She took it away, " But how can this be?"

" I don't know, but its bloody great!" Spike said and headed for Angel's office.

Harmony ran up to Abigail," Lorne's been hurt." She said to her urgently.

" Where is he?"

" In the copier room."

Abigail found Lorne and Angel in the copier room. An employee was being strapped to a trolley as Lorne leaned against the copier, holding a napkin to his forehead.

" Yeah, well, then I see Mr. Considerate here, covered in blood, making mashed potatoes out of this fella. And before I could get to, "What's wrong with this picture?" He clocks me right in the coconut.

" Sir, we have 2 more attacks. One fatality." A security guard told Angel.

" OK, seal off the building. Nobody in or out till we know what we got here. Spell, virus, mass hysteria."

" Hey, say, fearless leader, uh, if you don't mind, what do you say I, uh, nurse this bump with an ice pack while Abikins and I barricade ourselves in my office, huh?" he took Abigail's hand.

" Your call. Hey, Lorne, do me a favour first. Stop by the lab and tell Fred I need to know the second she figures out what's causing this."

" Yeah." Lorne left with Abigail.

~~**~~

They locked themselves in Abigail's office, it was the closest. They barricaded the door with a bookshelf just to be safe. Things were getting crazier every minute and Fred kept them updated by cell phone. Apparently Gunn and Harmony were both effected and were strapped down until Angel figured out what to do about it.

" I still can't get over the fact Spike is a real vamp again." Abigail said as she poured herself a stiff drink from her bar.

" I know. It's even weirder to have two vampires with souls." Lorne agreed, " Things are only going to get…messier."

" Have you picked up on something?" Abigail asked him.

" Maybe." Lorne said as he reached for his phone, " I need to call Angel."


	43. The gang learns the truth

**CHAPTER FORTY**

The gang soon learned the craziness that went on at Wolfram and Hart was a part of a plot created by Eve and Angel's old nemesis Lindsey McDonald (who was an ex-lawyer from Wolfram & Heart). Things went back to normal (more or less).

After a long day Abigail headed down to the parking garage. She was looking forward to going home. Lorne was already there and waiting for her. He had called three times while she was having a few drinks with Spike. He was good company, she liked him.

She headed for her car. It was new, recently purchased. She hadn't owned a car in a long time. She was about to unlock the door when someone clamped a hand over her mouth. She dropped her keys and the person whispered, " Don't make a sound."

She nodded, too terrified to move. She felt something being pressed into her side and she looked down. It was a knife.

The attacker removed his hand, " Why are you doing this?" she asked and she was thrown to the ground. She landed with a grunt, the wind knocked out of her.

The man loomed over her, his knife glinting. " Didn't I warn you not to make a sound?" he demanded, raising the knife, " The life of the Protected One is finished. The day of Reckoning will come."

" What are you talking about? Who's the Protected One?" she asked when there were footsteps behind the attacker. She heard someone shout " Hey!"

The man whirled around and was tackled to the ground, the knife skittered out of his reach. She looked up and saw it was Harmony.

" What the hell is going on?" she demanded the man as Harmony pinned him to the ground. The vampire looked over at her.

" Now would be a good time to run!" she said and Abigail did as she was told. She climbed into her car and drove out of the garage. As soon as Abigail was out of sight, Harmony stood up and Spike entered the garage.

" Now what's going on here?" the Englishman asked his ex.

" This guy attacked Abigail." Harmony explained.

The man turned to run but the two vampires grabbed him, " Let's see what this guy has to say for himself." Spike said as they walked him towards Angel's office.

The guy struggled, " The Protected One must die!" he protested.

" Whatever mate," Spike raised an eyebrow at Harmony, " Who the hell is the Protected One?"

" Why are you asking me?" Harmony replied.

~**~

Abigail tried twice before finally managing to unlock the door. Her hands were shaking as she hung up her coat before making her way down the hallway and towards the kitchen and then towards the living room. Lorne was sitting on his favourite recliner and reading, with a glass of Seabreeze in one hand.

" Hey," she greeted him, silently willing herself to stop shaking. She didn't want him to know she was attacked, she didn't want him to worry.

" Hey cupcake," Lorne said, raising to hug and kiss her, " I got your drink ready to go," he gestured to the bar in the corner of the room. " and dinner will be ready soon."

" Thanks…but I'm not really hungry." She glanced at her watch,

" Think I'll just turn in."

" Okay," he said as she took her glass of red wine, " Are you ok Abikins?"

" Fine…just really tired." She smiled at him before kissing him.

" Are you sure? Your aura is coming on kind of strong…" and it was. She was feeling tired but also scared. What was scared of?

" Stop reading me Lorne. As I said, I'm fine." She said sharply,

" Now goodnight." She headed upstairs.

She climbed into bed and tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. Instead she just lay there. The man's ranting echoed in her brain. _The Protected One must die! The day of Reckoning will come! _

He wasn't referring to her…was he?

The following morning, Angel and Fred held a meeting about Abigail and her attacker-before Lorne and Abigail and the others arrived.

Angel sighed, " I had a feeling this was gonna happen," he told Fred, " Some demons-mostly the evil ones-will want the Apocalypse to happen and they will do anything to make it happen."

" Even killing Abigail who is destined to stop it?" Fred asked and Angel nodded, " This guy who attacked her. Well, he isn't really a guy. He's part of a demon clan who's determined to kill any protected beings who prevents the ending of the world. Wether they be humans or demons."

" Shouldn't we tell the others? They've got know. So that we can protect Abigail ourselves," Fred suggested.

" Good idea. I'll ask Lorne when he comes and-hey, here they are." They were interrupted by Lorne, Wesley and Gunn. Spike arrived last.

" Where's Abigail?" Spike asked looking around, " I want to know if she's ok."

" She's fine…why do you ask?" Lorne asked frowning.

" You mean…he doesn't know?" Spike raised an eyebrow at Angel.

" Know what? Why did you call this meeting and not invite Abigail?" Lorne demanded Angel.

" Because this meeting is about her. I've requested her assitnt her keep her busy for a few hours-"

" Why was Abigail attacked?" Gunn asked Angel, " At first I figured people were still acting crazy because of Spike, but-"

" Abigail was attacked?" Lorne stared at Gunn, " When?"

" Last night, in the parking garage but Harmony saved her." Angel paused, " She didn't tell you?"

" No. Not a word. I knew something was up with her last night but I never thought…" Lorne trailed off and sat down, " It's because she's the Protected One right? Not everyone will be wanting to protect her."

" She's the what now?" Gunn stared at the green demon.

" Yes, I was just about to ask. Is there something about Abigail we should know about?" Wesley added.

Lorne hesitated before telling them the truth. He kept out the bit about doing a spell on Abigail and Angel noticed but didn't say anything.

" Abigail's been the Protected One ever since she was born. I did some digging and apparently her parents were killed by demons who were actually there to kill Abigail. They just got in the way." Lorne explained, " Not that I'll tell her that."

" So…we've all got to keep an eye on anyone-or anything-who might be willing to harm Abigail. Wesley, I want you to do some more research on Abigail and her destiny, find out what we're dealing with."

" Angelcake, Abigail's still human," Lorne protested.

" I know that Lorne. Meeting's over," Angel said and went to make a few phone calls. Lorne went to find Abigail to ask her about last night.

~**~

" Why didn't you tell me?" Lorne greeted Abigail closing the door to her office.

Abigail looked up, " Guess Angel told you then." She said.

" Why?" he asked again,

" Because I didn't want to worry you," she said closing down the website she was looking at. She was doing some research on her own and wasn't having much luck. Some of the websites that came up in her queries about the Protected One were blocked.

" At least you're ok. Thank goodness for Harmony." He said, leaning over to kiss her.

" Guess I'll have to thank her." She sighed, " She saved my life."

" Yes she did." Lorne agreed.


	44. Abigail learns the truth

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

Abigail found Harmony leaving Angel's office with a bunch of files. " Harmony, I need to talk to you."

The vampire stopped and sighed. Knowing whatever Lorne's chick had to say to her wouldn't be good. How did the green demon and this human get together anyway? They didn't have anything in common. She was just a short human with brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in really boring clothes, while Lorne was kind, sweet, outgoing and his taste in clothes suited his personality.

Opposites really do attract. Harmony thought.

" Thanks," Abigail said after a moment's pause, " For saving my life yesterday. And you didn't have-"

" Didn't have to? Of course I did. You're Lorne's girl and if anything happened to you he'd be crushed. And I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Harmony said recovering from her surprise at Abigail's gratefulness.

Abigail smiled at her and Harmony decided she really had a nice smile. It's a shame she didn't smile more. She also vowed to give Abigail a make over one day that will knock Lorne's socks off. She grinned at the girl before hurrying away.

Abigail knocked on Wesley's door and heard him say " Come in." she entered the office. The Englishman was pouring over a bunch of books (nothing unusual here) and looked startled to see the visitor was her. He looked down at the text he'd been reading and moved his arm over it.

" Abigail. What can I do for you?"

" I need everything you have on The Protected One. You've heard about it right?"

" Um…"

" My attacker called me The Protected One and wanted to kill me for some reason. And it hasn't been this one time. There's been other hints…" she trailed off.

" Other hints?" Wesley repeated.

" It doesn't matter. I just want to know if I'm this Protected One and what the hell it means."

" Haven't you tried searching the Net?" Wesley asked, " Or our online archives?"

" I tried. But the firewalls kept coming up whenever I used the search term 'The Protected One'. I even tried different searches. Nothing."

" Well, I have to go into a meeting right now with the other researchers. Why don't we come back later and see what we find?" Wesley stood up.

" Oh. Okay," she agreed, disappointed. Wesley left the office and she followed him. But doubled back and snuck into the office, closing the door behind him. She rifled through the books on the desk until she found the one he'd been reading. It was in English and it was about The Protected One. She grabbed the book and two others before heading back to her office.

~**~

Abigail just sat down when the door opened and Eve came in.

" What are you doing here Eve?" she asked, opening the book.

" Do you know yet?" Eve asked her.

" Know what?"

" Well, the others know…I'm surprised they are keeping this from you."

" Keeping what from me?"

" Your destiny." Eve paused, " That book you are reading, its about you."

Abigail glanced down at the passages. Most were cryptic and her name wasn't in it. But put two and two together…

" So I was right…I'm the Protected One?"

Eve nodded.

" But…why did they keep it from me? Even Lorne? Why am I the Protected One? Am I evil? Or good? I don't understand."

" I gave you some files that will help you answer those questions. I guess you never looked at them after he stole them."

" Who stole them?"

" Lorne." Eve said matter—of-factly.

Abigail stared at her in shock. " Lorne?"

" I understand where he's coming from. He's afraid to lose the woman he loves."

" Where's Lorne now?"

Eve shrugged and left the office. Fuming, Abigail read the rest of the book. The messages were so cryptic she needed help on them. So she turned to the one person she knew she could count on.

" Bailey?" she said into her cell.

" Yes boss?"

" Can you come into my office for a minute? I need help with something."

" Sure thing." Bailey agreed and headed for Abigail's office.

After a few hours of unravelling the cryptic messages, a stunned Abigail sat back in her chair.

" I don't believe this. Lorne has been keeping this from me? My own destiny?"

" He's just afraid." Bailey assured her

" That's no excuse. This is my life we're talking about." She glanced down at the notes, " Or lack of."

" Abigail…there's something else I need to tell you-"

" And these demons that were supposed to protect me from harm. The Imari Clan. Where are they? I've never had the pleasure of meeting them." Abigail paused, " and that guy who attacked me? He's part of a demon clan who wants me dead so that the Apocalypse would go ahead." She frowned, " But this Apocalypse Angel's talking about. I can't be the one to save the world from it. That's his job. Isn't he supposed to play a huge part in it?"

" The Apocalypse you prevent isn't the one Angel is supposed to have a big role in it. This is just a small one but it will have dire consequences if anything should happen to you. Several countries would be wiped out. Evil would spread…demons, good and bad will suffer from terrible torment and torture."

" That means Lorne…" she trailed off.

" Who kept all this from you." Bailey said hurriedly. She was starting to soften on Lorne and he didn't want that.

" I know. It's just that…"

" Abigail. There's something I must tell you. I am not supposed to, but the time is drawing near."

" It is?" Abigail scanned the text, " But it actually never mentions when."

" I'm one of the Imari clan. I've been sent to protect you." Bailey said.

Abigail looked up and stared. Another one who's been lying to her.

" You…lied to me." She accused.

" Not really. I just hadn't said anything."

" It's the same thing." She insisted, " How can you be a demon? You don't look like one."

" No, my mother's human and my father's a demon. I've been raised human." Bailey explained.

" Oh." Abigail stood up, " If you will excuse me, I need to find a certain green demon and give him a piece of my mind."

Bailey stood up also and there was a knock on her door.

" What is it?" she demanded impatiently. The door opened and two men walked in.

" Father?" Bailey greeted the taller man, " What are you doing here?"

" You told her son." The Imari leader replied, " She must come back with us."

" I'm not going anywhere with you." Abigail ran for the door but the other man blocked her way.

" The time for the Procted One has arrived. It is your destiny and you know it." Bailey's father grabbed her arm.

" No! Get your hands off me!" she kicked him and ran when his grip on her loosened. She rushed into the lobby and shouted for security. She saw Lorne talking to Harmony and he ran up to her.

" Sweetpea, what's wrong?"

" It is my destiny…they've come to take me. But I won't go!" she said as more of the Imari clan gathered.

" It's time?" Lorne asked the leader who nodded, " We must go before the signs start." The leader warned him.

Angel hurried over with Spike behind him.

" Who are you?" Angel demanded him.

" The Imari." The leader said calmly.

" It's them…they protect Abigail until…" Lorne trailed off and stared at Bailey, " although I never thought you'd be one of them."

" Master…the others are coming," Bailey said to the leader urgently, " We must go. Now."

The leader nodded, " You have no choice Abigail."

Abigail looked over at Lorne pleadingly as the clan grabbed her and ran out of the building.

" Angel, we must do something!" Lorne said.

" We can't stop it Lorne, you know that." Angel said.

" We have to try." Lorne said.

" Let's go then," Spike said and strode towards the exit. Angel and Lorne followed.


	45. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

" There's something else," Lorne puffed as they jogged towards the cliff where they saw the clan take Abigail. " Something they have to do before she-" he was interrupted when a group of demons confronted them and he didn't have the chance to finish.

" Just go, we'll handle this."

Lorne could see Bailey and the leader taking Abigail up to the edge. A brilliant white light shimmered in the sky.

Angel and Spike started fighting the demons and Lorne hurried up to the cliff. Abigail turned, " Lorne!" she cried, and turned to the leader, " Please let me say goodbye to him. You owe me that much."

The leader hesitated. " Five minutes." He decided as the light grew brighter. " When the sky turns red, it's time." He said.

Lorne watched as Abigail stared down at the swirling white light.

" I'm scared," Abigail whispered as she looked over to see Angel fighting off the other demons who had _wanted_ to prevent this from happening. There were two left and Spike had just decapitated one of them.

" But I know this is right." She continued, " If only the Imari gave us enough time," Abigail glared resentfully at the waiting Imari clan. She then put her arms around the empath's demon's waist and kissed him, " I love you Lorne."

" I love you too," Lorne told her, his heart breaking. He felt sick inside. He wanted to grab her and run but he knew this was her destiny. Nothing or no one can change it. He's tried.

" Time to go," Abigail said reluctantly and the portal grew even bigger. Lorne gripped the knife in his hand.

" I'm sorry," he whispered.

" What for? This is not your fault," Abigail replied as tears brimmed in Lorne's red eyes.

" I have to do this," Lorne said as he hugged her to him.

" Do what?" Abigail asked. She yelped when she felt a sudden searing pain in her lower abdomen. There was more pain as the knife was jabbed in further. She moaned and swayed on her feet. She glanced up at Lorne, her vision blurry.

" Lorne…why?" she cried as he yanked the knife out. Tears streamed down his face as she toppled backward into the portal. The portal shimmered then exploded into a brilliant bright light. He turned away for a moment before the light vanished.

Then everything went eerily silent.

Lorne stared at the bloody knife in his hand, not quite believing what he'd done. He dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

Angel touched his shoulder, " Lorne I'm sorry." He said.

Lorne stood up and ran off.

TBC.


End file.
